


Парни с планами

by MaggyLu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brooklyn, Everyone is normal, Happy Ending, Language!, Love, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reminiscence, Romance, Steve Feels, The dead are dead, World War II, and Love again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu
Summary: Несомненно, у Баки были веские причины отправиться в криокамеру, но только ли в кодах дело?Конечно, Стив всегда готов сражаться, но любой ли бой следует выигрывать?Безусловно, Тони Старк —  гений, но разве он всесилен?Общеизвестно, "отруби одну голову и вырастут три", но какими они будут?Естественно, без женщины дело не обошлось.Личная пост-Гражданка.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор фиксит своё и выгуливает кинки об руку с хэдканонами.  
> 2\. Стив-центрик, пост-ГВ с учетом послетитровой сцены.  
> Баки в крио, Стив в Ваканде, остальные присоединяются (или нет) по мере необходимости и желания.  
> 3\. No one is right, no one is wrong.  
> 4\. Автор усиленно делает вид, что не видел ЧП и ВБ.  
> 5\. Не всегда хронологическое повествование. Обращайте, пожалуйста, внимание на даты.  
> 6\. Некоторое количество отсылок к старым фильмам, песням, актерам.  
> 7\. В фике присутствует ОЖП, который по сути - кроссовер с известным сериалом. Но знание или незнание второго канона совершенно не влияет на понимание, да и персонаж несколько другой. Кто узнает — прекрасно, нет — тоже хорошо.  
> 8\. Нет, ОЖП не любовный интерес ни одного из героев.  
> 9\. История вся — о любви, но далеко не вся про любовь.  
> 10\. Но, да, это стаки с самого начала и till the end.
> 
> Неоценимое в человеческих категориях cпасибо моей бете Kaitrin.  
> 

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — говорит Т’Чалла после торжественного несъедобного обеда, и сердце Стива замирает.

Он не готов.

Не хочет.

Он, черт возьми, имеет право хоть на двое суток личного — радости, боли, горя или отчаяния. Может быть, минуту надежды или еще одну долгую, бессонную, полную призраков ночь. Даже в войну были положены увольнительные.

Поэтому он тихо ругается сквозь зубы, когда Т’Чалла произносит: «У меня есть кое-что для тебя». И тот повторяет дважды, словно Стив какой-то болван или контужен взрывом.

У меня есть.

Для тебя.

И да, он его не вскрывал, хотя король Ваканды имеет право первой ночи на каждую бумажку в своем дворце.

Т’Чалла молча кладет на стол конверт — замусоленный, грязный, с дюжиной марок и кривым незнакомым почерком в углу. Ради бога, кто-то еще посылает по почте личные письма?

Руки Стива дрожат так, что горячий воздух вибрирует на кончиках пальцев. Он не может. Нет, не может. Не среди королевского фарфора на белоснежной скатерти под взглядами молчаливых и бесшумных, как привидения, слуг. И он не хочет. Ни секунды не хочет думать о том, что за послание кроется под смятой плотной бумагой. Настолько важное, что заставило короля Ваканды стать простым посыльным.

Письмо жжет ладонь, и Стив идет далеко в дворцовый сад — прочь с выложенных разноцветными камнями дорожек, прямо по изумрудной траве, куда-то в самые дебри, под развесистое дерево, каких никогда не встречал.

Он греет конверт в руках, вдыхает его запах — кислый, прелый — восточного базара, мокрой земли и человеческого пота.

Не надо, прошу, хоть пару дней передышки.

Он боится. Боже правый, действительно боится его вскрыть. И поэтому делает это — резко проводит ножом по краю татуированного штемпелями конверта, как лезвием по вене, и ждет, когда оттуда хлынет кровь.

«В моем распоряжении оказалось нечто ценное для вас, капитан Роджерс. То, что вы забыли в Бухаресте, в небольшой квартире с заклеенными окнами и ужасными, поистине ужасными лампами. О да, на самом краю стола. Надеюсь, не обидитесь, что блокнот чуть припорошен штукатуркой. Готов на эквивалентный обмен. Во что вы цените воспоминания Баки Барнса?

P.S. На фото вы, как всегда, великолепны».

И электронный адрес бесплатной почты из цифр, набора букв и черточек.

Явная провокация, сказала бы Наташа, а Сэм кивнул бы и широко улыбнулся.

Но Стив помнит.

Словно на замедленных кадрах кинохроники видит, как на угол стола опускается синяя обложка, а вслед за этим: «Три секунды! Штурм!»

 

* * *

 

— Явная провокация, — говорит Наташа.

И, черт возьми — помилуй боже, он по привычке хватается за отсутствующий щит.

— Теплый прием. Ожидаемо, — улыбается Наташа.

В чем-то белоснежном и явно мужской шляпе она выглядит кинозвездой на отдыхе в Каннах.

Стив молча протягивает ей письмо, и она усаживается напротив — белыми брюками в густую зеленую траву.

Читает, хмурится, морщит нос.

Долго молчит, а после сует ему в лицо свой телефон, оснащенный всем, кроме тостера и кофеварки.

— Скажи «грузовой вагон», — просит она.

Стив вскидывается.

Головой задевает нижнюю ветку, валится обратно и с тоской думает о спокойных, надежных льдах северной Атлантики.

— Скажи, — настаивает она, и Стив точно знает — не отвертеться.

— Грызэвъой вэггон.

— Теперь «возвращение».

— Взврашэние, — покоряется он.

— «Печь».

— Пьеч.

— Достаточно, я думаю, — говорит Наташа, тычет пальцем в экран и сама четко повторяет в динамик слова.

С дерева падает желтый лист. Такой неправильный, странный, с нежными коричневыми прожилками и сохранившейся зеленью по краям.

— Послушай и сравни! — командует Наташа.

— Не надо, я понял! — телефон из ее руки летит так далеко, что звук удара о землю не слышен. — Важен не смысл кодовых слов, а звучание, иначе их можно было бы произносить и по-английски.

— Что происходит в голове у твоего Барнса? — шипит она.

Стив криво усмехается. Хотел бы он знать.

Наташа ехидно хмыкает, пожимает плечом, трет переносицу.

— Два идиота, — говорит она. — Два идиота и две проебаных тетради. Мне срочно нужно выпить, потому что я не сомневаюсь, какая из них для тебя важнее.

А еще Стив хотел бы так же просто решать все проблемы.

— Что ты сделала?

— О боже, Стив! Я прихватила ее, когда твой ненаглядный Барнс так усиленно притворялся, что кодовые слова сработали, а вы явились так быстро, что он просто не успел подобрать тетрадь. Не смогла пройти мимо, ностальгия по красным звездам, знаешь ли. Лучше было бы оставить ее Россу? Не жду, что ты причислишь меня к лику святых. Говорят, это муторная процедура.

Стив ложится на траву, крестом раскидывает руки и поворачивает лицо к Наташе:

— Давай, добей. Тетрадь с кодами у Старка?

Наташа кивает.

— Блядь! — говорит он. — Как быстро он здесь будет?

Она хищно улыбается, прицеливается носком туфли прямо ему в висок и замирает, не коснувшись кожи:

— Блядь — это когда за деньги, а я исключительно бескорыстно. Как только договорится с Т'Чаллой. Король не откажет ему, но и не позволит вам разнести дворец — наилучший вариант из возможных.

Стив криво усмехается.

— И вот еще, — говорит она, надвигая на нос шляпу. — Когда окончательно перестанешь себя жалеть, вспомни, как выглядит отчет о секретной операции. За исключением убийства Кеннеди, конечно, но мне ли судить исполнителя. Когда Тони рассказал — смеялась так, что потом целый час болело горло. Знаешь, такая прямоугольная фиолетовая печать: «Исполнено». Без имен, без подробностей, всем спасибо, все свободны, кто-то получает медаль. Твой Барнс разве ничего тебе не говорил?

— Он спал весь путь до Сибири, и сюда тоже, — вздыхает Стив.

Он врет сам себе.

 

**1935**

Баки не спит. Дышит преувеличенно ровно, не вертится и не сбивает одеяло к ногам. Стив считает в полной темноте: раз-два-три-выдох. Идут третьи сутки их ссоры. Потому что это правило раз и навсегда: если не собираешься возвращаться — предупреди. Даже если эта встреча с президентом и кинозвездой одновременно — найди способ позвонить в аптеку старого Сэмюэля, и тот, кто ждет дома, после десяти вечера отправится туда за сообщением. Потому что это Бруклин, черт побери, и через неделю твое тело могут выловить у любого причала с аккуратной дыркой меж глаз или рваной раной под сердцем.

Баки не спит, и Стив это знает.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — строго говорит он и садится на своей кровати, скрещивая ноги и пялясь в темноту. — Ты признан виновным, нам нужно поговорить.

Раз-два-три-выдох. Стив всю ночь искал его, обходя по кругу известные бары и дансинги, пока не допытался, что тот ушел еще до заката с какой-то милашкой Рут. Два окна на третьем этаже у шаткой лестницы, шторы в мелкий цветочек, и даже к утру за ними не появился свет. Раз-два-три-выдох. Баки молчит.

 

**1943**

— Стивен Грант Роджерс! Стив, Стив! — Баки наклоняется слишком низко, хватает за плечи, жарко шепчет в ухо. — Ты признан виновным, нам нужно поговорить. Ты должен был мне сказать, написать, что совершил самую невероятную из твоих глупостей. Блядь, я и представить не мог, что это вот недоразумение, что я вижу в журналах и фильмах — ты.

Три-два-раз... Сердце стучит так, что слышно от итальянского леса до самых опор Бруклинского моста, но Стив упрямо повторяет в уме — три-два-раз-выдох — и не размыкает век. Потому что, черт побери, это война, а значит — все иначе. Он не спит, и Баки знает это. И поэтому Стив считает до тех пор, пока Баки бессильно не опускает голову на свою подушку, забываясь очередным кошмаром.

 

* * *

 

Конечно, он использует Наташин телефон, и ответ приходит незамедлительно — Стамбул, кафе на набережной, через четыре часа, пачка «Мальборо» и белая роза на столе. Неизвестный адресат не сомневается, что Стив явится за такой короткий срок. Наташа вздыхает под осуждающим взглядом: он был уверен, что переписку не отследить, но она настойчиво пыталась.

— Попробуешь задержать Старка до моего возвращения или у тебя есть дела?

— Здесь, должно быть, прекрасные пляжи...

— Только бассейн.

— Отправляешься в очередной крестовый поход, кэп? Ты опять сделаешь еще хуже.

— Я не капитан.

Наташа кивает с ироничной усмешкой, и ясно — не верит.

Взгляд Т’Чаллы тяжелеет в его присутствии, и Стиву не приходится объясняться, тот просто распоряжается подготовить джет, и спустя двадцать минут Стив уже летит на север, отчаянно стараясь ни о чем не думать.

— Здравствуйте, капитан Роджерс!

— Я не капитан, мэм… — чуть склоняет он голову в знак приветствия.

— Не беспокойтесь, слежки нет, — кивает маленькая старушка с растрепанными волосами и слишком яркими пятнами теней за толстыми стеклами очков.

Он тяжело опускается на помесь кушетки и лавки, а в горле пересыхает так, что он с трудом произносит «стакан минеральной воды», делая заказ официанту.

А кого ты ожидал здесь увидеть, Стив Роджерс?

— Вы же понимаете, что я только посредник, — говорит она, мягко налегая на «р», и приподнимает седую прядь, открывая гарнитуру в ухе.

Сколько ей лет, черт возьми? Девяносто? Семьдесят? Она могла родиться незадолго до победы.

Старушка отпивает глоток из бокала, кивает и продолжает:

— Вы знаете, что у меня есть, и, надеюсь, не отберете это у старой леди силой. Но я готов на обмен. Прикинули варианты?

Стив поджимает губы, обшаривает взглядом зал, надеясь найти того, кто на самом деле ведет с ним разговор.

— Предполагаю, — говорит она, — вы уже поняли, что меня здесь нет. Поверьте, я даже не любуюсь вами через стекло. И, на всякий случай, засечь, откуда идет сигнал, вы тоже не сможете. Так что, капитан?

— Я зря сюда летел, — отвечает он.

Потому что это — единственно верное решение.

Другого нет и не должно быть, и червячку сомнения, который едва шевельнулся в душе, стоит больше не подавать признаков жизни.

— Я знаю, что ты колеблешься, капитан Роджерс... Мои условия не невыполнимы. Поверь, я точно знаю, на что могу рассчитывать, и не попрошу у тебя головы твоих друзей на блюде, — маленькая старушка смеется искусственно и сухо, — даже Тони Старка. Взамен ты получишь кое-что интересное, и это вовсе не любовный роман.

Она кривит лицо, будто извиняется за все, что сказала, промакивая и без того пересохшие губы бумажной салфеткой.

— И какова же плата? — сипло интересуется Стив, хотя точно понимает, что должен встать и уйти — немедленно, пока не услышал и не узнал лишнего.

— Два шага, — говорит она, поднимает голову и выжидающе смотрит в лицо черными зрачками водянистых дымчатых глаз. — Это всё. Ты отступишь на два шага, когда услышишь определенные слова, кто бы и когда бы их ни произнес. Для такого, как ты, это — ничто, в конце концов, тебя могут попросить отойти от ядерной кнопки. Ну же, Роджерс. Два шага назад взамен на полную тетрадь воспоминаний. Не бегство, всего лишь тактическое отступление, не поражение, но и не победа. Возможно, чья-то сохраненная жизнь. Цена не так уж высока.

Старая леди почти не моргает, и Стив начинает раздумывать, не встроена ли в одну из ее глазниц видеокамера.

— Ты потерял намного больше, Роджерс, — вкрадчиво продолжает она, — и не готов поступиться таким пустяком ради возможности знать. Кто бы мог подумать, Капитан Америка — трус. Глупый, тщедушный бруклинский мальчишка, только что уяснивший, что страна — не люди и всегда есть одна жизнь, которая важней всех прочих.

— Я не капитан, — повторяет Стив, как заевшая старая пластинка.

Старушка долго копается в мягкой тканевой сумке и тянет наружу уголок синей тетради, через стол Стив замечает ярко-розовую закладку, торчащую из обреза. И что-то ломается в нем, когда он видит этот замусоленный, смятый бумажный хвостик.

— Два шага, — чеканит он. — Больше никаких условий. Кто бы ты ни был, ты хорошо знаешь, что это не то преимущество, которое станет решающим.

Она закидывает голову, и складка под ее подбородком трясется в фальшивом смехе.

— Кодовые слова: «поющий олеандр», — говорит она, переводя дыхание. — Обещай.

Стив кладет правую ладонь на грудь, и сердце гулко ухает под пальцами. Его собеседница с трудом выбирается из мягких подушек и опускает знакомую синюю тетрадь на угол стола.

— Приятного чтения, капитан. Клянусь, никто из нас не продешевил.

Стив мрачно зыркает на подлетевшего официанта, заказывает еще стакан минералки со льдом, лаймом и мятой и гладит потертый обрез пальцем. Ощупывает обложку в пятнах и царапинах, теребит десяток торчащих закладок и чутко вслушивается в гомон кафе.

«Поющий олеандр» звучит как название дешевого стрип-клуба на задворках. Он до сих пор не уверен, что был вправе…

— И конкурс поющих роботов! — выкрикивает, хохоча, девушка позади, и плечи Стива каменеют от напряжения. Блядь! Он отпивает воду, кажущуюся кипятком, и раскрывает тетрадь на ядовито-зеленой, самой потертой закладке.

**1931**

— Не верю, что ты ничего не боишься. Ну ладно, давай же, ты не умеешь врать. Пауков или когда стреляют из проезжающей мимо машины, монстра Франкенштейна под кроватью. Или соседа Ростенковски, он по ночам может превращаться в вампира — точно тебе говорю, совсем как в том фильме. Чего ты боишься, Стив?

— Того, что проснусь, а ничего нет. Никого, нигде, вообще, словно я выдумал всю нашу жизнь и маму, и тебя, и бейсбол, и даже этот новый Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг на том берегу, а мир состоит из каких-нибудь марсиан или морлоков, как у мистера Уэллса.

— Тебе определенно нужно меньше читать, — смеется Баки, толкает его в плечо, ерошит волосы и плещет в лицо холодной водой из Ист-Ривер. — И в кино на последний сеанс, пожалуй, ходить не стоит.

— Я ответил, теперь твоя очередь.

— Да всякой чуши. Когда мама плачет или что отца опять уволят с работы, если кошка перебежит дорогу или зеркало вдруг разбилось. Еще, говорят, крысы во сне могут обглодать лицо.

Стив морщит нос, вот-вот рассмеется, но тут же сводит брови и взгляд его становится таким, каким бывает перед дракой. Баки сам виноват, что завел этот дурацкий разговор под мостом в отблесках далекого прибрежного фонаря.

— Боюсь, что однажды ты не проснешься, — бурчит Баки и отходит, пиная круглый камень до самой воды. Нащупывает в кармане картонную планшетку, а в ней — недокуренную папиросу, и затягивается, фыркая и кривясь.


	2. Chapter 2

Почерк Баки такой же, каким Стив его помнит с детства — сплошная цепочка из крупных звеньев, петель и заглавных букв. Усыпанные текстом страницы перемежаются чертежами зданий, картами местности, столбцами технических подробностей и дат, и вокруг Стива рушатся громадные стеклянные окна кафе, с гулом взрывается большой телевизор под потолком, а стойку бара со всеми стаканами и бутылками разносит вдребезги. Он явно чувствует запах гари, вкус крови на языке — чужой, своей — неважно, и монотонный гул в ушах. Все страницы посвящены ему. Не то чтобы это трогало до слез.

Стив вспоминает каждую утреннюю пробежку, одинокие вечера в своей квартире, все совместные операции и посиделки с Мстителями, пробитые шины или внезапно сбойнувшие тормоза, купленную в случайных забегаловках еду и картонные стаканчики с кофе и даже тот единственный раз, когда всю ночь просидел у могилы матери. Как, черт возьми, он ухитрился остаться в живых, если на любой из его шагов у лучшего из убийц в мире был готов план по уничтожению?

Самая удобная точка для поражения цели — крыша отеля в трех кварталах от мемориала Вашингтона.

Да, согласно кивает Стив, на рассвете вряд ли бы кто-то быстро заметил мозги Капитана Америки, размазанные по дорожке. Впрочем, он также уверен, что не выжил бы с перерезанным горлом, в герметичной комнате, полной отравляющего газа, или после автоматной очереди в спину. И, вполне возможно, после удушения железной рукой — под схематичным наброском красуется колонка цифр — сила давления, время воздействия.

У Стива никогда не было иллюзий — он не бессмертен. И он читает, листает записи, удивляясь, как до сих пор жив и ни машина, ни мотоцикл так и не свалились с обрыва. Ведь это так легко — Зимний Солдат умеет убивать, и в этом нет ничего личного. В беспорядочных строчках ни капли ненависти, лишь холодный расчет. Кристальный, годами отшлифованный профессионализм убийцы, преследующего цель.

Замершее, вытянувшееся в снайперской лежке тело Баки Барнса, ведущего прицельный огонь по нацистам, бездонная пустота в глазах Зимнего Солдата на мосту, отчаянная ярость на хэликарриере и обреченное «но это был я»… И планы, планы, планы — одно, самое важное задание за последние два года. Убить Капитана Америку. Стива Гранта Роджерса, будь проклята его вера в людей. Блядь, в единственного в мире человека! И, возможно, где-то дальше на исписанных страницах есть тот самый вариант, в котором Зимний Солдат вновь отзывается на имя Баки и позволяет Стиву себя найти.

Сейчас Стив не считает, что заплатил высокую цену. Баки в Ваканде — самой изолированной стране в мире, но кто знает, нет ли у Зимнего Солдата какого-нибудь протокола по самостоятельному выходу из криосна. Легкость, с которой тот сам улегся в морозильную камеру, перестает вызывать недоумение, а мир вокруг собирается из цветных осколков и щепок, едва в заднем нагрудном кармане вибрирует простой кнопочный телефон.

«Старк в пути», — пишет Наташа, и пальцы Стива дрожат, не попадая в овальные кнопки: «Задержи, на сколько сможешь».

Кафе все еще на месте, и голоса, и музыка с экрана телевизора, и запах жареного мяса с кухни, и пестрая косичка из ниток в прическе девушки, сидящей у окна. Вот только край стола превратился в деревянно-пластиковую крошку под ладонью. Он бросает на искореженную столешницу купюры, пытаясь сообразить, что получится быстрее — найти в туристической сутолоке пустое такси или добежать до аэропорта, где в частном ангаре ждет оставленный транспорт.

Последним рывком перед стартом он сдергивает со стола тетрадь в синей обложке. Пальцы жжет до тех пор, пока он не бросает ее на пол джета.

«Поторопись, моя фантазия не безгранична», — прилетает ему сообщение, и Стив топит рычаг в панель, искренне стараясь не строить в голове курс на север.

 

**1935**

— Почему мы все время врем друг другу? — и, видит бог, не Стив вновь первым завел откровенный разговор. Впрочем, он уверен, что ни богу, ни маме с отцом лучше этого не слышать.

— Я не вру тебе, Бак.

— Да-а-а-а? — улыбку Баки смело можно ставить олл-ин вместо миллиона долларов.

— Не говорить — не то же самое, что врать.

Город за окном укрыт снегом, и Стиву кажется, что в мире больше не существует ничего, кроме гудящих в тумане барж, выщербленных досок деревянного пола и подкрашенного жженым сахаром кипятка с цитрусовыми корками.

— Я хотел бы ничего от тебя не скрывать, — добавляет он, — но мои тайны слишком скверны.

— Так и знал, ты работаешь на Лаки Лучано, — хохочет Баки, — а в комоде хранишь автомат Томпсона и полный саквояж тысячных купюр. Ты ограбил нью-йоркский федеральный банк? По вторникам ты спишь с актрисой Хэлен Хейс?

— Я бы предпочел Гэри Купера, — выпаливает Стив. Это точно самая страшная его тайна, конечно, не считая запретного журнала, восьми долларов в железной коробке и того, что ему кажется, что он только что заболел чумой.

— Оу, — говорит Баки. — Ну ладно.

— Ладно — и всё? — Стив уже заводится, точно зная, что такие признания не проходят безнаказанными. — Ладно? По закону меня следует оштрафовать, лечить или упрятать в тюрьму, а ты «ладно»?

— Я бы помог тебе закопать труп президента, — смеется Баки с такой легкостью, словно с его плеч свалилась гора Рашмор, — а тут какая-то ерунда. Ну, если хочешь знать, то я не трахался с сестричками Роуз, ни вместе, ни по отдельности. И трижды сбежал, не заплатив, из мясной лавки Зильбера и поэтому обхожу ее по другой стороне улицы. А еще те тридцать долларов, помнишь, я вовсе не нашел их у позолоченного «Кадиллака», а выиграл, поставил на нелегальный бой у Вонга.

— И прадеда пирата у тебя никогда не было, — кивает Стив, кутаясь плотнее, хотя на самом деле ему даже слишком жарко.

— А вот как раз в это ты обязан был поверить, — Баки шутливо толкает его в бок, и неловкий разговор переходит в пыхтение и возню, словно им снова двенадцать. Только Стив настойчиво уворачивается от ладоней, что сжимают его ребра, от губ у кромки волос на шее и подтыкает одеяло, чтобы колено Баки невзначай не задело пах, где уже горит знакомым огнем, как каждый раз, когда Баки касается его слишком долго

Он ложится ничком, и Баки с победным воплем седлает его бедра, легко сдавливает плечи, наваливается грудью на спину, и в голову Стива бьет пьянящий коктейль из запаха разгоряченного тела, двусмысленности позы, полупьяного шепота, твердых коленей, сжимающих бока, и пальцев, припечатавших к полу запястья. Он с трудом ухитряется постучать ладонью по полу.

— Это уже не драка, — тяжело шепчет Баки, не торопясь выпускать признавшего поражение.

— В драке я не сдаюсь, — хрипит Стив, но ухитряется улучить момент, вывернуться и накинуть на голову Баки одеяло. — Не драка, — повторяет он, — но ты мой друг, а значит, так не должно быть, — и срывается прочь в ледяной туалет, пока не сказал большего.

— Эй, а если я не против? — кричит Баки ему в спину, но Стив предпочитает думать, что ему послышалось или Баки незаметно добавил в кипяток самогон.

— Я буду врать ему до последнего, — говорит Стив, глядя в зеркало на свое отражение, взмокшую челку, лихорадочный румянец и слишком яркий блеск глаз. — Он не должен знать.

Через три дня Баки дарит ему слегка потекшую от дождя афишу и настойчиво требует, чтобы Гэри Купер торчал на стене комнаты, пока Стив наконец-то не выпаливает:

— Да я лучше твой портрет повешу!

И, конечно, вовсе не вина Стива, что в квартире случаются такие сквозняки. Подарок через неделю выносит в открытое окно, а Купер с тех пор становится табу, и даже два четвертака, отложенных для похода на его новый фильм, они спускают на полфунта говядины — Стив, и несколько кварт пива — Баки, не сговариваясь.

 

* * *  


— Тони.

— Роджерс.

Старк чудовищно, до отвращения, трезв. Стив ощупывает глазами помятые джинсы, набрякшие нижние веки, крепко сжатые челюсти и примирительно выворачивает вверх ладони.

Наташа не следует за размеренной процессией, требуя себе еще один бокал к бассейну, а Стиву кажется, что Т’Чалла, Старк и он замыкающим несут на плечах тяжеленный железный гроб. Только он не уверен чей. Возможно, его собственный.

То, что он собирается сделать, ему не простится. Даже если будет, у кого просить прощения, и о чем сожалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. За несколько последних часов он вновь потерял Баки, и все еще чувствует фантомную боль от железной руки, сомкнувшейся на горле на вертолетной площадке. Сегодня это куда больнее. Но Баки, если бы хотел, то признался бы сам, а Зимний Солдат не может не выполнить приказ. Смешно, но их со Старком стремления на сей раз совпали — обоим нужна всего лишь правда. Как жить с ней, Стив решит позже.

Коридоры дворца тихи и странно безлюдны, а в помещении с криокамерой слепящий люминесцентный свет, в котором даже живые лица кажутся синеватыми и бескровными. Т’Чалла не смотрит на него, но и на Старка тоже, лишь пожимает плечами и выходит, с грохотом опуская за дверью непроницаемый металлический занавес.

— Надеюсь, ему еще не окончательно выморозило мозг, — бормочет под нос Тони, но Стив видит, как напряжено его тело, когда он поворачивается спиной, чтобы запустить кнопку отключения криосна.

Стив пятится к стене, поправляя заткнутый сзади за пояс блокнот, и молчит, пока Старк колдует над приборами и за стеклом криокамеры легкая изморозь сменяется влагой, а потом вентиляторы гудят, нагнетая туда горячий воздух.

Старк отходит к противоположной стене и издали вглядывается в то, как на щеки Баки возвращается розоватый цвет, как вздрагивают ресницы и губы раскрываются в первом глубоком вдохе.

Старк молчит — и если бы Стиву не хватило потрясений на сегодняшний день, то это стало бы самым удивительным событием со дня его собственной разморозки.

Старк. Молчит.

Только заводит за спину правую руку, когда дверь камеры отъезжает в сторону и Баки, словно ранним утром с постели, делает шаг на нетвердых ногах.

Стив готов ринуться наперерез, броситься на пути луча репульсора, как есть — в одной футболке и без щита, хотя после этого точно не сложится разговора, а он твердо намерен получить у Баки — или кем бы он там ни был — ответы.

— Всем привет, — говорит Баки, и Старк выбрасывает вперед руку. Прежде, чем двинуться с места, Стив видит в ней обычный телефон и слышит: «Желание».

— Оу! — губы Баки кривит усмешечка, и он опирается спиной о круглый бок криокамеры.

В душе Стива происходит борьба между наихудшим и просто плохим вариантом. В обоих случаях он готов драться, а женский голос из динамика продолжает:

— Семнадцать.

— Рассвет.

…

— Один.

— Русская актриса, — наконец говорит Старк и переползает взглядом с Баки куда-то на колени Стива. — Произношение идеально.

Рука Баки сжимается, глаза загораются злым огнем, и на «грузовой вагон» он выпрямляет спину, с кошачьей грацией складывается пополам и едва не падает, пытаясь упереться несуществующим железным кулаком в пол.

Стив тут же летит, желая подхватить, но его опережает громкое:

— Доброе утро, солдат.

Баки балансирует, разводит пятки, вытягивается в струнку и смотрит невидяще куда-то на идеально белую панель стены:

— Я готов отвечать.

 

**1943**

— Почему ты молчишь?

Баки не просто молчит. Он изводит Стива своим безмолвием, полной отстраненностью и равнодушием. Стив может разбить в крошку гранитную скалу, но упрямство Баки крепче любого камня, и если что-то и осталось в них от довоенных времен, то именно это — никто не хочет уступать.

— Я задал тебе вопрос! — Стив начинает психовать, и это вовсе не к лицу тому, кто без колебаний решился принять командование еще не подобранным спецотрядом. У него нет ни опыта, ни честно заслуженного звания, и бывалые солдаты — не две дюжины дамочек из кордебалета. Те разбегались или смолкали, стоило лишь поддать командных ноток в голосе и стали во взгляде.

А Баки игнорирует его, словно между ними произошла серьезная ссора, и Стив теряется от того, что не может понять. Он-то точно не совершил ничего такого.

— У вас отлично получается, капитан Роджерс, — наконец цедит Баки, криво прикладывая два пальца к челке, и уходит прочь из палатки.

Стив опускает пылающий лоб на холодный металл автомата, считает до пятисот и отправляется за ним, всматриваясь в рельефные следы подошв, что ведут прочь из лагеря.

— Гребаный боже, Роджерс, ты оставишь меня в покое или нет?! — выкрикивает Баки, не оборачиваясь, его спина выпрямляется, а над головой повисает сизое облачко сигаретного дыма.

— После всего, что случилось, ты не должен быть один.

Баки наконец вскидывается, челка взлетает, и прозрачные глаза становятся почти зелеными и ледяными, как вода замерзшего озера.

— А давай я сам решу, Роджерс? — зло выплевывает он, вкручивая окурок в кору дерева так, что последние крошки табака расползаются по пальцам. — Ты же решил.

Стив тяжело сползает на землю и отчего-то чувствует себя виноватым совершенно без всякого повода.

— Единственное, что не дало мне сдохнуть, — глухо говорит Баки, пока тщательно мнет пальцами пустую пачку с унылым одногорбым верблюдом, — это вера. Я верил в то, что эта хуйня — вся эта — никогда тебя не коснется. И был бы счастлив, понимая, что ты... рисуешь уебищную банку ветчины на вывеске или афишу для нового фильма с тонкой ножкой в черном чулке. Пусть даже выкашливаешь легкие на заводе, но по ту сторону океана. И поэтому на хуй, Роджерс. Все твои признания и обещания — сплошная ложь! Тебе никогда не было дела до меня.

Стив чувствует, как мелко начинают дрожать его губы, и сильнее сжимает челюсти. Баки зол. Баки неправ. Баки не понимает, и это больнее всего.

— Тебе какая разница — молчим мы или нет, есть я или нет, жив я или меня размазало взрывом, если ты все равно поступишь по-своему, — тот продолжает едва слышно выговаривать слова и не смотрит на Стива, словно не чувствует его присутствия, а обращается к косому, поросшему мхом пню перед собой. — Если тебе наплевать, то мне тем более. Даже таким ты не доживешь до победы. Я знаю тебя, идиот. Завтра ты ляжешь поперек грязной речки и танки проедут по тебе, впечатав в земную ось, или решишь, что бессмертен, и бросишься в самый ад, а то оружие, что мы нашли на базе, превратит тебя в пустое место, и нечего будет даже похоронить. Моя жизнь этого не стоила. Ничья жизнь...

— Это твой способ сказать спасибо, — Стиву сложно, но он улыбается, дергает уголком рта, хотя знает — Баки не повернет головы, не сможет увидеть это жалкое подобие улыбки. — А у меня мозоль, вот тут...

Он притрагивается пальцем чуть выше левой челюсти и сообщает доверительным шепотом:

— Каждый вечер не меньше полусотни поцелуев. Дамочки, школьницы, иногда бабули. А случалось, и мужчины. Я чувствовал себя шлюхой. Не такой дешевой, как Бетси, что гуляет вдоль пристаней, но…

Баки едва слышно фыркает, и в сердце Стива тает первая льдинка.

— А костюмерная у вас была одна на всех? — спрашивает он, и Стив понимает — вот самая безопасная тема для разговора.

— Ну-у-у, когда как, — тянет он, — всякое случалось. Девчонки любили подглядывать. Да и зрители… ох, всякое бывало. И трусики в карман совали, и подвязки в конвертах с записками. Как-то принесли корзину чайных роз с приглашением на ужин от «очень богатого поклонника, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным», пришлось устроить аукцион — чертова прорва денег, каждый цветок ушел минимум за пять долларов. Однажды у меня лопнул костюм от шеи до самой задницы, прямо по шву, и пришлось пятиться за кулисы спиной. Счастье, что я всегда надевал трусы, хотя наш менеджер уверял, что без них я собрал бы в три раза больше денег. В Висконсине я свалился в оркестровую яму. И, слушай, тебе это понравится, на переезде между Бостоном и Спрингфилдом…

Стив рассказывает пошлейшую историю о том, как перепутал вагонные отсеки, видит, что линия подбородка Баки смягчается, а под щетиной проступают розоватые пятна, и не жалеет соленых подробностей. Привирает в мелочах, лишь бы Баки продолжал внимательно слушать.

— И вот эти двое долбят Вайолет с двух сторон, как будто им метроном ритм отсчитывает, а потом Эндрю целует Честера, и они видят меня. И Эндрю такой: «не желаешь присоединиться, Капитан? Каждый из нас с радостью даст тебе». Господи, а я только и думаю о том, что под ними сейчас сломается вагонная полка и кусок дерева заблокирует колеса, и хочу жрать так, словно на календаре все еще середина тридцатых.

И Баки не выдерживает — поворачивается и прыскает так, что капля слюны долетает до губ Стива. Складывается пополам от хохота, и его слышно, наверняка, даже в штабной палатке.

— Боже, ты ужасен, Стив.

— Это я еще не рассказывал о Салли и Эмбер в кузове грузовика и о том, как Вивьен проспорила девчонкам и пришла голой в мою постель, — Стив рад и готов копаться в памяти хоть до самого утра, а если историй не хватит — придумать их, лишь бы с лица Баки не сходила улыбка.

— Я обосрался в первую бомбежку, — говорит Баки. — Натурально. Мы еще до земли не успели добраться, как попали под обстрел. Я тогда решил — все, пиздец. Ничего хуже уже не будет, после того как железяка переломится пополам, и если нас не разнесет взрывом, то мы захлебнемся в ледяной воде. Стив, мы должны были сделать это вдвоем.

— Что? — Стив не понимает.

— Ну, Вайолет на полке вагона. Неважно, Ханну на заднем дворе, Марджери в каком-нибудь отеле. Тебе стоило попробовать тогда, чтобы не было соблазнов.

— Нет-нет-нет, — как заведенный повторяет Стив. — Я не хотел никого, кроме тебя.

Баки горько ухмыляется:

— Сейчас, стало быть, хочешь. Все изменилось, да, Стив? Ты изменился, и я тоже.

Стив хватает его ладонь, сжимает крепко, чтобы не мог вырваться, гладит загрубевшие пальцы, преодолевая сопротивление, и подносит к губам. Глаза Баки влажные и испуганные, как у зверя, что попал в капкан.

— Ты плохо знаешь меня? — вышептывает Стив в его ледяную ладонь. — Или тебе совсем отшибло память? Мне нравится Пегги, но я клялся…

— Тебе было тринадцать.

— Как будто это что-то меняет, — серьезно говорит Стив, отбрасывает его руку и вскакивает, готовый спорить, готовый доказать. — Как будто, блядь, это что-то меняет. Да, я могу... Хрен знает, что я могу сейчас, Баки. И если ты думаешь, что меня самого это не пугает, иди-ка ты к черту! Я здесь, и счастье, что все сложилось именно так. Я мог быть где-нибудь в Нормандии. В Африке, мать ее, а мы здесь, мы оба живы, и если это не гребаное чудо, то я не знаю, какими еще бывают чудеса. Ты нужен мне любым, но если твоя душа осталась в наших диванных подушках и все, чего хотел ты — тряпки с легочной мокротой, танцы по субботам и сопляк на голову ниже ростом, то лучше езжай домой, как и положено, Барнс. Потому что сам приближаешь момент — всего один, но и его достаточно — когда я очень пожалею о том, что не сдох от сыворотки и вита-лучей или раньше, в тренировочном лагере. Все шансы были, поверь.

— Вау-вау-вау, узнаю Стива Роджерса, хоть и не могу привыкнуть к развороту его плеч. Я так скучал по нему, по моему Стиву.

— А я не твой?

— Ты — их...

Стив молча принимает упрек, в конце концов, было время, когда он сам так считал.

— Но глаза те же, — шепчет Баки, — и губы, родинки на месте и гребаная вожжа там, где была с детства — под хвостом.

— А еще Баки Барнс, пока он хочет быть рядом, — так же тихо отвечает Стив и больше не слышит ничего, даже треска веток и далекого шума базы, потому что губы Баки накрывают его рот, напоминая, что он сдался давно, в тот день, когда поклялся, что ближе друга у него не будет.

— Вместе, — выдыхает Баки ему на ухо.

— Вместе, — с первым глотком воздуха отвечает Стив.

— Адресочка этой Вайолет случайно не осталось? — смеется Баки, и, боже, Стиву уже все равно.


	3. Chapter 3

— Я готов отвечать.

Его глаза опасно пусты, и мышцы перекатываются под рукавом футболки, когда он сжимает кулак. Он недобро поводит взглядом, оценивая обстановку, и наверняка замечает закрытую железную штору, расположение присутствующих и натянутую, встревоженную тишину, повисшую в комнате. А потом слегка раскачивается на носках, рукой пытаясь нашарить несуществующее оружие на облепленном влажной тканью бедре.

Стив подбирается всем телом, готовясь к прыжку, но Старк успевает раньше — откуда только взялись силы — впечатывает Зимнего Солдата голой рукой в дверь покачнувшейся камеры и выдыхает:

— Ну и отлично.

Солдат медлит. За это время он мог бы трижды обездвижить Старка, но аккуратно отводит его руку от своего плеча.

— Хэй, Стив! Давно я в заморозке?

— Четвертый день, — Стив сам не слышит своего голоса.

— То-то я смотрю, желудок побаливает. Не адаптировался еще. Быстро же вы договорились, — и Баки неловко упирается рукой в колено, трясясь в беззвучном смехе.

— Надо кое-что прояснить, — шипит Старк, и, следует полагать, на лице у Стива сейчас гораздо большее удивление, чем у него.

— Теперь ты хочешь говорить? А обычно сразу кидаешься в драку. Кстати, приготовься разнимать, Стив, я действительно их убил. Мне жаль.

Тони выдыхает через нос — глубоко и шумно, сжимает кулаки и сует в карманы джинсов. «Сомнительно, что там репульсор», — решает Стив и не двигается. Их разговор с Баки еще впереди.

— Я так понимаю, что коды — фарс? — все-таки произносит он. — На тебя не действует?

— Не то чтобы совсем. Давай позже, а? Интересно же, до чего он додумался сам. Спрашивай, летающая обезьяна, я отвечу.

— Все остальные ящики в бункере были забиты старыми кинофильмами. Некоторые из них по-настоящему ужасны, Роджерсу бы понравились, если попросит — могу поделиться. И не сомневайся, у меня все еще не прошло желание скормить тебе твою живую руку по частям, но...

— Что-то не так, да? — широко улыбается Баки, и эта улыбка вскрывает грудную клетку Стива.

— Я видел тебя в деле, — хрипло выговаривает Старк. — Если бы я хотел кого-то убить, то заранее позаботился бы о том, чтобы ни одна камера на сотни миль не работала.

— А будь ты Зимним Солдатом, тебе было бы на них наплевать.

— И вообще сомневаюсь, что запись реальна.

— Да тут у нас мозговой штурм, — дежурная, сто лет знакомая шутка Баки, но Стив видит, как зубы Старка едва не крошатся, так крепко сжимает он челюсти, силясь не ответить на язвительный укол. — Если бы ты спросил меня, прежде чем... Этот фанатик был повернут на Стиве, но пленка предназначалась тебе, и кто-то очень постарался, чтобы ты увидел не то, что было на самом деле. Именно это и именно ты — вот что я сказал бы. Можешь бить.

— Баки прав, — выдыхает Стив. — Это личное, ищи среди близких.

— Думаешь, Пеппер? — мрачно ухмыляется Старк. — Конечно, я не подарок, но...

— Боже, нет! Но любые девять десятых населения Земли, кроме нее. И, пожалуй, кроме меня, я вряд ли сумел бы подделать видеопленку.

— Немного меньше, — и Старк вновь вынимает из кармана не оружие, а длинную бархатную коробочку. — Примерно несколько тысяч.

Внутри переливается мутным блеском ряд крупных жемчужин.

— Всего лишь те, кто был на презентации МОРГ. Мамино ожерелье. Она сняла его перед отъездом, а на пленке его четко видно. Я мог поверить всему, кроме этого. И мне не жаль.

— Говорят, ты гений, — медленно и четко произносит Баки, пока Старк возится с кодовой панелью, чтобы поднять железный занавес. — Если так, то должен понимать, что такое наименьшие затраты при наибольшей эффективности. Модель машины, давление в шинах, правильный угол удара, скорость, анатомия, траектория полета пули. Не из сочувствия, просто иначе нерационально. Их смерть была быстрой. Я не маньяк, а профессионал.

Старк не оборачивается, лишь молча вскидывает руку с отогнутым средним пальцем и сутулясь уходит по стеклянному коридору.

— Профессионал, говоришь? Я заметил. Траектория полета пули… — тянет Стив, выхватывает из-за спины тетрадь, словно какое-то оружие, и швыряет через всю комнату, прямо под ноги отпрянувшему Баки.

Тот клонится в сторону, с трудом балансирует на носках и смотрит на синюю обложку, как на неразорвавшийся снаряд, а потом поднимает взгляд, но не на Стива, хоть тому и непременно нужно, чтобы Баки встретился с ним глазами. Но тот отворачивается и бьет рукой по стенке криокамеры. Лупит раскрытой ладонью, отчаянно и сильно, а затем прислоняется лбом к блестящему боку.

— Что же, — говорит едва слышно Стив, — не смог выбрать самый эффективный способ? Мне понравился вариант, где мои мозги разбрызгивает вокруг пруда у мемориала Вашингтона. Гарантированный результат, и хоронить точно пришлось бы в закрытом гробу. Избежал бы массы посмертных фотографий.

Баки поворачивается медленно, словно сломанная механическая кукла, и смотрит мрачно и невидяще. Как после плена — мутными глазами в одну точку где-то на плече Стива, чуть ниже правой ключицы.

Стив решается — быстро пересекает комнату, встает перед ним навытяжку, расправляет плечи под тонкой футболкой и смотрит требовательно, так жестко, как только может.

— Почему ты соврал? Мне соврал? Раз ничего не изменилось за столько лет, неужели думаешь, что сейчас самое время?

Пальцы Стива тянутся к его щеке — настойчивые, не чувствующие преград, ждущие ответного жеста — глаза смотрят в глаза, и губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

И Баки ломается. Делает три неловких шага в сторону, тяжело оседает на сверкающий белизной стул, прячет потухший взгляд, судорожно отводит больное плечо. Раз-два-три-вдох, считает про себя Стив, раз-два-три...

— Больше всего на свете, — глухо говорит Баки, вжимаясь в спинку стула, — больше всего на свете я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Роняет лицо на ладонь и невозможно нежно вышептывает:

— … как в Лондоне.

 

**1943**

— Мы не можем, Баки. Мы не должны...

— Заткнись, умоляю. Слышишь, просто молчи.

Баки целует, словно в последний раз. Пьет душу с губ, зализывает языком все раны, все язвы, что оставили в их памяти чужие смерти. В узком переулке у разваливающейся кирпичной стены, и это первый свободный вечер — вдали от общих палаток, набитых лапником матрасов, сборов наспех, ночных дежурств, вечных совещаний и посторонних глаз. В большом, искореженном бомбежками, промозглом городе, где девушки по-прежнему надевают лучшие наряды, и саксофон в руках какого-то Луи или Сэма звучит все так же томно, а виски не горчит от вкуса пороха, страха и невыплаканных слез. Это — их новое признание. И потому Стив считает: раз-два-шесть-одиннадцать-двадцать три, а камни ползут за его спиной, и Баки смеется, пьяно выдыхая в самые губы:

— Лучше бы нам найти другое место.

Стив безумен — это точно — и пьян, как никогда в жизни. Иначе чем объяснить, что недолгой прогулке до гостиницы он предпочел сотню шагов до ближайшего здания? Часовые жмутся к стенам, видя, как суровый капитан почти бежит по коридору, сухо кивая в ответ на уставные приветствия, а следом за ним с трудом поспевает сержант Барнс. И, судя по их лицам, то ли обоим предстоит серьезная дисциплинарная выволочка, то ли немцы высадились на берег Темзы.

Остатки здравого рассудка покидают Стива, едва ключ проворачивается в замке. Дубовая дверь трещит, когда он впечатывает Баки спиной в косяк и со стоном сползает на колени, обнимает бедра и аккуратно — черт, ни иголки, ни нитки под рукой! — расстегивает нижние пуговицы его кителя, тянет вверх рубашку и утыкается носом в горячий, пряно пахнущий островок голой кожи прямо над ремнем.

— Баки, Баки, Баки… — шепчет он, — терпение не моя добродетель.

Баки поводит бедрами, проходясь жесткой тканью по щеке, и под форменной фланелью — явное, жаркое, выпирающее — неоспоримое доказательство его возбуждения, и пуговицы ширинки ломаются под нетерпеливыми пальцами Стива. Он берет в рот сразу, целиком, одним долгим и сладким глотком, принимая до самой гортани и не желая выпускать.

— Где ты набрался этих пошлостей? Неужели в своем танцевальном шоу? — слова через прикушенную ладонь больше похожи на стон, но Баки не прикрывает век, встречаясь потемневшими глазами со взглядом Стива.

— У меня был хороший учитель, — отвечает тот, прохаживаясь языком вдоль уздечки и мелко, неглубоко забирая в губы головку. — Джеймс Барнс, может, слышал? Он слыл первым красавчиком района и гордился тем, что однажды поцеловал колено Мэй Уэст.

— Понятия не имею, о ком ты…

Язык опускается ниже, тяжелая пряжка ремня гулко звякает об пол и глушит первый низкий гортанный вскрик Баки.

— Я... — горячечно шепчет он. — Я первый начал, и потому… хочу быть первым. Ты трахнешь меня, мой капитан?

— Ох… — Стив на секунду отстраняется, опускаясь на пятки, но мимолетного замешательства хватает, чтобы Баки одним движением перетек от двери к столу, по пути избавляясь от брюк и подштанников, сдергивая их прямо через грубые ботинки.

— Покажи мне, Стив. Я хочу знать, на что опять подписался. Он стал еще больше? Таким же огромным, как все остальное?

Стиву еще хватает выдержки проверить, точно ли заперта дверь, щелкнуть внутренней задвижкой и аккуратно вынуть из петель пуговицы кителя. Он выступает из одежды, как из скорлупы — голый, с пылающими пятнами румянца на груди, и таким возбужденным, что одного касания хватит, чтобы кончить. Судя по взгляду, которым его ощупывает Баки, тот тоже недалек от быстрого финала.

— Охуенен, — шепчет он и ест Стива глазами, прожигая алые полосы от взмокшей челки до босых ступней.

— Я не уверен… — начинает Стив. — У нас же ничего нет.

— У тебя, — Баки роется во внутреннем кармане и достает железный тусклый кругляш. — Прости, все, что смог выменять на сигареты у той милашки в баре. После войны куплю тебе вагон французского крема, специального, знаешь ли.

Стив осторожно нюхает желтоватое содержимое: пахнет аптекой, немного жиром и неожиданно — цветами, название которых он не может вспомнить. Баки устраивается удобней, проезжаясь дальше по столу, и письменный прибор, падая, грохочет так, что сотрясаются стены.

Оба замирают, и, должно быть, у Стива на лице написана крайняя степень ужаса, потому что Баки вздергивает вверх брови, фыркает в ладонь и вдруг становится на десять лет — на минус войну — моложе и беззаботней, а в его глазах горит шалый огонь, который только и бывал, что после хорошей драки или крепкой выпивки.

— Пасуешь, капитан? — подначивает он, и Стив с рычанием бросается вперед, тяжелой ладонью впечатывает его бедро в полированную доску стола, а плечом разводит колени как можно шире.

Язык проходится по промежности, и дыхание Баки теряется в приглушенном крике, он только и может, что подаваться вперед — прося, требуя, настаивая на том, чтобы Стив не прерывался, ввинчивался кончиком языка как можно глубже. И когда в него проникают смазанные пальцы, он тянет Стива вверх за отросшие пряди неуставной стрижки, с силой пригибает за шею для поцелуя, и стонет в самые губы — в душу и сердце, когда тот на ощупь тычется влажным и обжигающим членом и, наконец, скользит внутрь, тут же замирая с дурацко-неуместным:

— Больно?

— А похоже на то? — пятка в тяжелом ботинке впечатывается в задницу Стива. — Двигайся, иначе, клянусь, заору так, что сюда сбежится вся охрана, включая уличный патруль.

Стив ловит его губы, глушит стоны языком, и какая-то, самая рациональная, часть его мозга, чудом оставшаяся в живых, подсказывает, что лучше было бы выбрать не оглушительно скрипящий стол, а тяжелый железный сейф в углу. Баки дышит в его плечо, оставляет отметины на теле, глубокие ровные полосы ногтей и полукруглые — зубов, закидывает голени на плечи и обнимает, прижимает — телом к телу, головой к голове, будто можно быть еще ближе, чем обычно, или узнать друг о друге больше, чем то, что всегда знали.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Стив так тихо, что, кажется, Баки не должен был слышать.

Но он слышит и эхом повторяет:

— Любишь, любишь, любишь...

И всё летит куда-то в пропасть, где нет ни дна, ни берегов, а только безумный жар, запретная страсть, свет тусклой лампочки и подрагивающая щеколда на двери личного кабинета капитана Роджерса.

* * *

— В Лондоне… — повторяет Стив. — Я исписал три страницы рапорта, объясняя, как не рассчитал усилия и сломал стол, всего лишь поставив на него кружку с чаем.

— Хреновое было снабжение, — откликается Баки. — Тот, что тебе поставили взамен, ни на что не годился.

И Стив тянется вперед — губами, руками, всем телом, но взгляд Баки — словно железная стена, что опустилась между ними. Тот толкается ногами, и стул хрустит под ним, скользя по гладкому полу и впечатываясь в хрупкий шкаф.

— Я знаю тебя, Стив, — все так же глухо говорит Баки. — Ты откинешь голову, твое дыхание станет глубже, а глаза — темно-синими, и я... Я убью тебя, Стив. Просто вырву горло вот этими самыми пальцами.

Вдох, вдох, вдох, черт возьми!

— Я прочитал об этом, — и Стив старается, чтобы голос не слишком дрожал.

— Ты все еще мое задание. Не смей приближаться или подставляться, потому что я не сомневаюсь — ты на это способен. Плевал я на всех остальных, я могу себя контролировать. Но со времен хеликэрриеров во мне работает одна блядская штука, и чем ты ближе, тем сложнее мне сопротивляться. Когда я больше не мог думать, вспоминать тебя, наше прошлое — составлял эти планы, и мне становилось легче. Так я обманывал программу.

Стив дышит. Стив не может не дышать, пока дышит Баки. Стив мало что понимает из его сбивчивых слов, но отходит на шаг, так и не опуская руку. На два, на три, до самого дальнего угла в комнате.

— Не забывай, я солдат с промытыми мозгами, — горько усмехается Баки и повышает голос, чтобы Стив слышал там, у стены. — Программы самоликвидации ГИДРЫ индивидуальны и совершенствовались со времен Первой Мировой. Это входит в подготовку всех агентов, не каждый по собственной воле раскусит ампулу с ядом. Просто у меня круче — никакого цианида, самострелов или выходов из окна. И, кстати, никакого трупа через полчаса. Я — гребаное совершенство в этом плане. Она запустилась, когда я не убил тебя, солдат ГИДРЫ не может не выполнить задание, иначе его эффективность под вопросом. Оружие, дающее сбой, непригодно. Если не убью тебя — сдохну сам, но после всего, что было, не хочу ни того, ни другого. Однажды я уже не справился, в Берлине. Да я же чуть не задушил тебя, Стив! И мне кажется, что я чувствовал твое присутствие в криосне. А ты… подозреваю, ты тоже не согласишься на полумеру, но это был бы идеальный вариант.

Баки говорит, уставившись взглядом в гладкий расчерченный тонкими черными линиями пол:

— Позволь мне вернуться в крио и уезжай как можно дальше отсюда. Каждая секунда рядом с тобой убивает меня. Вот, ты узнал правду — теперь тебе легче? Если бы не эта тетрадь… Возможно, через несколько лет действие программы ослабеет, но пока я слишком мало был в заморозке и слишком долго рядом с тобой, чтобы не опасаться последствий, — живые пальцы гнут край металлического сиденья, словно фольгу, и в голосе Баки скользят истеричные нотки. — Черт, я не знаю, как… Архивы ГИДРЫ вряд ли сохранились, но должны же быть те, кто исследует уродов вроде меня. Эта твоя ведьма — никогда подобного не видел. Да хоть гребаный Старк, мне все равно. Но я не убью тебя, Стив. И если нет других вариантов, то лучше сожги эту камеру со мной внутри.

— Я буду драться за тебя, — Стив не сомневается ни секунды, но даже думать боится и быстро считает в уме: столько-то от Бухареста до аэропорта, несколько часов на полет в Сибирь, и совсем немного на события в бункере, но теперь ясно, почему Баки предпочел притворяться спящим. — Я ничего в жизни не умею лучше, чем драться.

— Наверное, ты забыл первые лет двадцать пять, — усмехается Баки. — Тебе это просто нравится. Но ты разбудишь меня, Стив, и на этот раз, когда я сам скажу. Чтобы выйти из криосна, мне требуется помощь. В конце концов, я всегда плохо просыпался по утрам, а вот спать заваливался при первой же возможности. Так что не будем отступать от традиций.

— Ты чертовски уставал.

— Я и сейчас устал. Господи, как я устал.

Сердце Стива грохочет в ушах, а пальцы непроизвольно гладят воздух — словно по волосам или щеке, но даже издалека он видит, как дрожит тело Баки и до белых пятен сжимается его кулак.

— Уходи, бога ради, мелкий, и позови врачей. Я даже не вижу тебя, и все мысли только о том, как легко проломить тебе висок железной ножкой этого стула. Несколько дней в заморозке помогут. Уходи, я справлюсь, обещаю. Мы справимся.

Стив сам нажимает кнопку, смотрит, как стекло изнутри затягивает инеем, и хочет продышать, поцеловать насквозь ледяную корку. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох: грудь Баки замирает без движения.

— Я сделаю это, — шепчет Стив, — я клялся...

Ему кажется, что за заиндевевшим стеклом губы Баки трогает легкая улыбка.

Стив выходит, прямой как палка, по-военному печатая шаг. Через неделю у них будет двадцать минут наедине — так обещал Баки. Столько он сможет продержаться прежде, чем запустится программа.

Он спотыкается на идеально гладком полу: двадцать минут — больше, чем было у них за последние семьдесят лет. Готов ли он? Способен ли? Выдержит ли его видавший виды позвоночник еще и такой груз? Но сердце кричит громче, чем ищущий однозначного ответа разум, и в этот раз Стив благодарен ему как никогда. Не дело — решать рассудком там, где касается… будь честным с собою, Стив Грант Роджерс… нормальные люди называют это чувствами.


	4. Chapter 4

— Уделите мне две минуты, — просит миниатюрная женщина, что не отрывала взгляда от оживших мониторов криокамеры. Ей хватило такта делать это сквозь стеклянную стену, но выражение ее лица заставляет Стива сглотнуть липкий комок в горле.

— Насколько я понимаю, — медленно начинает она, — вы — единственный близкий. Я окончила Гарвард, знаете ли... Поэтому считаю своим долгом предупредить вас.

Стив готовится слушать, в очередной раз понимая, что в его жизни еще никогда ничего не шло как задумано.

— Мое имя доктор Тсулла, но вам будет легче произносить «Тэсс». Решение, принятое мистером Барнсом... Я не одобряю его, но и отговорить не смогла.

— Хотел бы я видеть того, кто сумеет, — горько усмехается Стив. — Я не найду такого, даже если посмотрю в зеркало.

— Вы должны знать, — голос ее становится тверже. — Организм мистера Барнса уникален. Как и ваш, полагаю. Но каждый из вас не выдержит подобных температурных качелей. После нескольких лет вне крио каждая адаптация будет даваться все труднее. Чем меньше времени пройдет между разморозками, тем быстрее организм вашего... друга?..

— Друга, — кивает Стив.

— ... износится. Я не могу не выполнить волю пациента, поэтому отключу криокамеру ровно через семь дней, но если вы пожелаете продолжить в том же духе и с тем же интервалом... Я не даю никаких гарантий. Трижды. Может быть, пять раз, в лучшем случае десять, а потом он стечет гниющей лужицей прямо к вашим ногам.

— Я понял, — Стиву необходимо откашляться, иначе он снесет кулаком стеклянную стену.

— Надеюсь, что вы все же имеете на него влияние, мистер Роджерс, — и низкие широкие каблуки топчутся прямо по сердцу Стива, а не по мраморным плитам королевского дворца.

— Миссис Тэсс, — окликает он, и маленькая доктор улыбается, оборачиваясь.

— Мисс… Все еще мисс, дорогой капитан. Местное общество невероятно патриархально, невзирая на прогресс.

— Он рассказал вам, почему хочет оставаться в криокамере? О том, какие установки работают в его голове?

— Мистер Барнс, конечно, удивительное сочетание неизвестных мне технологий, но имеет право на врачебную тайну так же, как любой пациент. Простите, я не могу вам этого сказать.

Стиву чудом удается удержаться на ногах, потому что — ну в самом деле, четвертые сутки, и до сих пор никто не вспомнил… Он только надеется, что не слишком напугал милую Тэсс с белыми лентами в тугих косах.

— А если Баки не уникален, — шепотом спрашивает он. — Если есть аналоги?... Ммм... Более продвинутые образцы, более совершенные. Новая версия, созданная десятилетиями позже.

— Клянусь Баст, тогда мне потребуется хорошая доза снотворного вместе с бренди, чтобы уснуть этой ночью, — улыбается она и явно не верит.

— Допустите, — настаивает Стив. — Также допустите, что они мертвы. Это могло бы облегчить физическое состояние Баки? Я доставлю вам пять тел.

— Гипотетически, — тянет маленькая доктор, — я буду полнейший идиоткой, если откажусь. Также смело можете назвать меня лгуньей, если я скажу, что любого ученого не заинтересует подобный образец, с которым можно творить что угодно. Но мозг, мистер Роджерс, — и вдруг в ее речи прорезается отчетливый местный акцент. — Их мозг мертв. Так что не очень-то надейтесь.

* * *

  
Как Старк успел так быстро набраться, остается для Стива загадкой и, если быть уж совсем честным, — поводом для зависти. Наташа приподнимается с шезлонга ему навстречу, и ее губы беззвучно шевелятся, но Стив не слышит. Он все еще оглушен взрывной волной, которая вновь разнесла на части его мир.

— Кажется, воскрешенная Джульетта не была благосклонна к своему Ромео, — ухмыляется Старк. — А я попросил приготовить вам спальню для новобрачных.

— Что-то случилось? — громко кричит Наташа, и Стив отмахивается — рукой и судорожным поворотом головы: «позже».

Он доходит до бассейна и, не раздеваясь, шагает с бортика в ярко-голубую прохладную воду. Волна накрывает с головой, и он сколько может задерживает дыхание, влипая в мраморное дно, пока легкие не начинает жечь огнем, а виски — продавливать внутрь черепной коробки.

— Воздадим хвалу Баст! — призывает Старк со своего шезлонга. — Мы уже думали, что это на семьдесят лет. Романофф, ты не в курсе, тут практикуют какие-нибудь особенные ритуалы? Сексуальные оргии? Черные гурии в венках, поющие оды гостям?

Под пальцами Стива крошится мозаичный борт бассейна, и если Старк сейчас поинтересуется, не цветут ли здесь олеандры...

Он понимает, что, возможно, ему стоит поспать, иначе сохранять невозмутимость будет не так-то просто. Но вместо этого у него под носом появляется пряно пахнущий коктейль ядовитого цвета, и Стив обещает себе в следующий раз захватить в Ваканду ящик пива. Или четыре.

— Так что там с кодами? — интересуется Наташа.

— Все нормально, — кивает Стив.

Нормально.

У него все нормально.

У всех все в порядке, пока они живы.

— Тетрадь такая же подделка, как пленка. Точнее, гораздо более ранняя. Баки утверждает, что там неверное слово, одно из семи.

— Логично, — соглашается Наташа. — Поэтому он ее и оставил. Возможно, таких тетрадей тоже семь или несколько сотен. КГБ и ГИДРА — не кучка идиотов, не исключено, что настоящего кода не знает никто.

— Он сказал, что последний раз слышал верный набор слов в середине девяностых. С тех пор у него не было куратора, только заказчики и командиры. Пирс получил его таким.

— Так почему же ты не привел своего милого? — вопрошает Старк. — С ним так интересно поболтать.

Стив отворачивается и стискивает зубы, чтобы не ответить грубо.

* * *

  
С Наташей они расстаются на взлетной полосе.

Не то чтобы Стиву не хотелось брать ее с собой или он считал, что король Ваканды слишком разорится на топливе для джета. При прочих равных он безусловно выбрал бы помощь Т’Чаллы, но Наташа все еще лениво покусывает коктейльную трубочку, вакандийцам он и без того обязан, а Старк... Старк имеет право.

В одиночку Стив мог бы положить пару сотен читаури или придержать падающую стену небоскреба. Будучи в бегах преодолеть несколько границ и вывезти из заснеженного даже летом бункера в России пять трупов — немного сложнее. И, да, Старк имеет право и желание туда вернуться. Только поэтому.

Наташа кивает ему и на секунду приподнимается на цыпочки, губами мажет по челюсти, скользит ладонями по спине, заднему карману джинсов, бедру и растворяется в предзакатном мареве, едва он успевает моргнуть.

«Чертовка! — думает Стив, нащупывая пакет в заднем кармане. — Знала».

Паспорт — настоящий, бумажный, с обтрепанными краями и кучей чернильных штампов — въездов в разные страны. Должно быть, этот Роджер Миллер, что смотрит на Стива его же глазами с фото — бизнесмен или, мать его, какая-то супермодель. Может быть, спортсмен или просто обеспеченный парень, мотающийся по миру для развлечения. Мьянма, Южная Африка, Чили, Норвегия... С последней странички выпадают куски пластика, и Стив уже готов задушить Наташу в объятиях. Водительская лицензия и карточка страхования — этого хватит, чтобы прожить в любом месте Америки.

— Сучка, бродячая сучка, — шипит Старк. — Вновь ищет себе две разных кормушки, не может жить без хозяев. Поэтому я больше люблю кошек. Им плевать на людей, но они ценят уют и хорошую недвижимость.

Стив уверен, что Наташа переживет нелестное мнение. Возможно, она сочтет это комплиментом. Он возразил бы, но не намерен ввязываться в спор прямо сейчас. Лучшим качеством в собаках он считает преданность и дружбу, а документы, бережно упрятанные в нагрудный карман, для него важнее, чем джакузи и сытный обед.

Его мучает дежавю. И, судя по тому, как отрывисто выдыхает Старк и как резко выкручивает штурвал, не заботясь о плавном приземлении, тому тоже малоприятно. Напряжение висит в воздухе бикфордовым шнуром в ожидании искры, и Стив первым спрыгивает в едва открывшийся выход. За его спиной шуршит броня Старка, звук колет промеж лопаток, доходчиво донося значение слов «вооруженный нейтралитет».

Их шаги хрустят по бетонной крошке на лестнице, потом по гулкому, до нокдауна ударившему воспоминанием коридору, и Старк отодвигает его железным плечом прежде, чем распахнуть двери в круглый зал.

— Смотри в оба, Сти-и-и-ви, — насмешливо тянет он. — Если будешь бить первым, то лучше бы не меня.

Стиву ужасно непривычно идти вторым, но это вынужденная мера, и он нехотя соглашается. Рвани сейчас за дверью автоматная очередь — прикрыться нечем, в любом случае придется отступать под защиту брони. Старк резко останавливается, и Стив слышит ругательство, витиеватей и заковыристей которого он не встречал за всю свою жизнь. А ведь на выступления кое-кого из его соседей и сослуживцев можно было продавать билеты.

Он сжимает кулаки и обходит неподвижно стоящего Старка, так и не опустившего забрало шлема.

— Это я, — указывает тот рукой на разнесенные в щепки ящики архива.

— Это мы, — на покосившиеся железные опоры и погнутые балки. — А вот это — не знаю кто.

— Блядь! — выдыхает Стив.

В бункере пусто.

Только обрубленные провода да более светлые круглые пятна на полу напоминают о том, что когда-то здесь находилось пять криокамер.

— Я должен был подумать об этом раньше, — признается Стив.

— Боже, какой сюрприз — люди ошибаются. Привыкай, Пиноккио. Глядишь, лет через двести станешь настоящим мальчиком.

Стив исследует обрывки проводов, рельефные следы подошв, широкую колею, по которой тащили камеры к выходу, и в его душе ворочается незнакомое доселе беспокойство: что-то очень странное, легкая вибрация, будто стены бункера начинают дрожать и монотонно щелкать.

— Уходим! — инстинкт срабатывает раньше, чем мозг осознает информацию.

Старк хлопает глазами, прислушивается, воротник куртки Стива трещит под хваткой железных пальцев, а затем ноги отрываются от земли, и взрывная волна осязаемо перекатывается по полу и стенам. Старк пробивает кулаком «крышку» и тащит его по воздуху как можно дальше от взлетевшего на воздух бункера.

— Нас ждали, — констатирует он очевидное, пока Стив пытается прочистить уши от гула взрыва. И, кажется, его немного контузило, потому что в голове звенит, а на ресницах осела мерзлая земля вперемешку с пеплом.

— Они знали, что мы вспомним и вернемся. Нужно уходить, пока не появилась полиция.

— Какая полиция, мы же в Сибири, тут на мили вокруг одна вечная мерзлота, — фыркает Старк, а коммуникатор в его ухе визжит так, что Стив слышит все без усилий.

— Мистер Старк, — вещает Пятница, — госсекретарь на проводе.

— На хуй никак нельзя? — осведомляется тот ледяным голосом, и Пятница вздыхает тяжело, словно живой человек.

Судя по непрерывающемуся писку разной высоты, госсекретарь взбешен.

Старк слушает какофонию в наушнике, не вставляя ни слова в череду трелей и скрипа, и лишь спустя несколько минут выдыхает:

— Да, пришлите мне видео. И счет заодно, если уж именно это вас волнует.

Он отключает гарнитуру и молча смотрит в серое небо, пока Стив подбирает в голове нужные слова.

— Скажи, что это опять не ты, — устало произносит Старк, разглядывая свинцовое облако.

— Не я, — уверяет Стив, потому что за последние дни не случилось ничего такого, к чему можно было бы применить «опять».

— Рафт разрушен. Со дна достали десяток трупов и частично восстановили записи камер слежения. Как думаешь, что они там увидят?

— Смотря какая дата, — пожимает плечами Стив, даже не пытаясь отпираться. — Три дня назад — меня.

— Эта новость устарела два с половиной дня назад. С момента нападения прошло не более восьми часов. Твои парни вернулись на борт? Их что там, плохо кормили?

— Не думаю, что кто-то из них забыл там бумажник.

— В любом случае держись от меня подальше, Роджерс. Я по-прежнему за себя не ручаюсь.

* * *

  
Они сидят в джете, и Старк все еще не соизволит нажать кнопку запуска двигателя.

— «Годзиллу» видел? — вдруг нарушает молчание он. — Не могу отделаться от ассоциаций.

— «Кинг-конг» круче, — машинально отвечает Стив, в очередной раз пересматривая видео, где люди в ярко-зеленых жилетах пакуют трупы со свернутыми шеями в пластиковые мешки. Грузовой вертолет тащит со дна обломки стен, и Стив узнает кусок перегородки в комнате охранников. Перекошенное лицо одного из мертвецов тоже кажется ему смутно знакомым, как и офицерские нашивки на куске обугленной формы.

На плоском экране открывается следующий файл, где невысокая худая фигурка раскидывает руки, легко обрушивая главные ворота Рафта.

— Баба, — цедит Старк, указывая пальцем на юбку, едва прикрывающую колени.

— Мутант, — шепчет Стив, видя, как от движения ладони ломаются шеи подбежавших охранников в полной боевой экипировке.

— Что хочешь в заклад, что неучтенный? Потенциально твоя подопечная, — Старк злится, и Стиву кажется, что пальцы того непроизвольно поглаживают стенки несуществующего стакана с виски. — Одна из вас. Прекрасно смотрелась бы в твоем балагане уродов. Улавливаешь отсылочку, гимнасточка?

— Разумеется. Фильм был запрещен в двадцати шести штатах, мне было четырнадцать. Естественно, мы его видели.*

— Ты запрещен во всех пятидесяти плюс округ Колумбия, Роджерс. Но если решишь организовать гастроли по миру, из твоих приятелей выйдет отличный цирк поющих...

Стива прошивает насквозь, и он откидывается назад так, что хрупкая перегородка отсека ломается под его затылком.

Он ждет этих слов. Каждый раз проклинает опрометчиво данное обещание и постоянно не готов услышать странный код. Старк, вряд ли заметивший его закушенную до крови губу, выводит джет на нужную высоту.

— Кто еще содержался в Рафте, кроме наших?

— Ваших, — поправляет Старк. — Ни одной живой души. И эта... Годзилла тоже не из местных гостей, иначе Росс давно прислал бы досье. Все так просто, если ты хоть раз перешел дорогу в неположенном месте. Или не умеешь притвориться кем-нибудь другим и обходить программы распознавания.

— Ты пока не вычислил того, кто подделал пленку?

Ответом ему служит надсадный гул двигателей.

До пункта назначения долетают в полном молчании, и Стив спрыгивает на крышу первого подходящего здания, не желая приближаться к башне Старка. Он растерян, зол и понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.

— У меня неограниченные возможности, а у тебя — почти живой Зимний Солдат. Я-то справлюсь, Роджерс, — бросает ему в спину перед прыжком Старк. — В отличие от тебя меня не бесят временные неудачи.

У него нет плана, и в голове пусто, как никогда. Он должен действовать, черт возьми, но не представляет как. Мимо проплывает цветочный фургон: «розы, герберы и олеандры», и Стив стонет, запахивая на ходу куртку.

— Будь осторожен, — всё, что сказала Наташа при расставании. — Ты же бросаешься в глаза, как факел в руке статуи Свободы. Совсем не умеешь прятаться и... ну, блядь, только не в Бруклин.

Кажется, Наташа будет очень недовольна.

Стив возвращается в Нью-Йорк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Речь идет о фильме Freaks ("Уроды"/"Уродцы"), знаковом для истории американского кино. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Уродцы


	5. Chapter 5

Стив возвращается в Нью-Йорк.

Он видел много городов и стран, но только Ист-Ривер все еще течет как нужно, и остров Манхэттен до сих пор не изменил форму.

Стив возвращается потому, что Наташа неправа, и пусть его ищут все спецслужбы мира — в этом городе парню с его внешностью затеряться проще всего.

Стив возвращается, чтобы не разбить голову о первую попавшуюся вакандийскую скалу и еще чтобы не думать сразу обо всем.

 

**2011**

— Карточку, пожалуйста.

— Ммм… я заплачу наличными.

— Ну нет, так нет, мистер, — разводит руками седой картавящий мужчина, и Стив мог бы поклясться, что точно такого, только по фамилии Лифшиц, ненавидела вся его улица. И все же каждый хотя бы раз закладывал ему то серьги, то обручальное кольцо. Лифшиц не брезговал ни крестами, ни полумесяцами, ни звездами Давида на подвесках. Этот — такой же. И если Стив хоть что-то понял за первые недели в новом веке, так именно то, что люди в этом изменившемся мире не изменились совсем. Даже если не поднимают нос от экранов гаджетов и пьют жидкости странного цвета, почему-то считающиеся вкусными, носят одежду, стоящую несколько сотен долларов, а по виду найденную в ящике для благотворительных пожертвований, и причесаны так, словно только что побывали в драке.

Не изменились официанты, банкиры, кинозвезды и музыканты, страховые агенты и политики, спортсмены, полицейские, чернокожие в районах, куда по-прежнему не стоит соваться обычным гражданам, на Кони-Айленде все еще людно и шумно. Разве что среди таксистов стало еще больше эмигрантов, да все вокруг обращаются с английским языком так, словно он им неродной. Недоверчивый взгляд единственного глаза Фьюри точь-в-точь напоминает прищур соседки снизу миссис Кокс.

И доллары — бумажные, с портретом президента по-прежнему имеют цену. За исключением того, что стакан кофе стоит как пара кожаных ботинок, а ботинки — как билет на самолет.

— Ты снял кучу наличных в банке, — щурится Фьюри, — куда тебе столько?

Стив пожимает плечами и представляет на его месте необъятную любопытную соседку, лет шестьдесят как нашедшую приют на кладбище.

— Никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что кусок пластмассы заменяет купюры, — не моргая, отвечает он и почти не врет. — У меня накопилось много долгов.

Кажется, Фьюри верит. Но даже если нет — тот не страдает ни подагрой, ни склерозом, а потому Стив избавлен от обязанности интересоваться его здоровьем, чтобы перевести разговор.

Он с благодарностью принимает обставленную стандартной мебелью квартиру от ЩИТа и в первую ночь не может уснуть, чутко вслушиваясь в тишину, хранимую пластиковыми окнами, и представляя казарму в лагере Лихай.

А еще он с первого дня уверен, что в его одежду вшит какой-нибудь прибор слежения, поэтому без колебаний тратит первые три сотни в Чайна-тауне на новый гардероб — от носков до куртки и бейсболки. Милая женщина, совсем не говорящая по-английски, добавляет в подарок пару домашних тапочек, пока он переодевается за шторой в маленьком полутемном магазине и все еще не может решить, что будет делать дальше

И поэтому выкладывает пачку хрустящих купюр перед мистером не-Лифшицем, снимая небольшой бокс на ближайшие десять лет — хорошая скидка, если заплатить вперед и без налогов.

Есть вещи, которые не меняются.

Опоры Бруклинского моста.

Форма носа мистера Лифшица.

Право принимать собственные решения.

Округлый камень в изголовье могилы Сары Роджерс.

Небо над Нью-Йорком.

Вкус свежего хлеба из итальянской пекарни.

Последний ряд кинотеатра.

Ключи с железными зазубринами.

Частные склады в порту.

Боже, благослови Америку.

 

* * *

  
Пять лет назад, в те две недели между пробуждением и первым посещением ЩИТа, Стив не раз был готов удариться в бега. Северная граница страны была открыта для любого американца, а если собрать на ось множество миль, то можно оказаться в месте, где кроме снега, сосен и заброшенного дома есть лишь медведи да тюлени. Что его удержало? Стив Роджерс, блядь, ненавидел снег и холод. Ничего более. Но склад в порту все еще оплачен, и сейчас, открывая с трудом поддающийся замок, он представляет улыбку Баки — слегка виноватую, но бесшабашную. Тогда Баки рылся в старом комоде, перетряхивая полотенца и холщовые фартуки, пока не обнаружил в одном из карманов старого маминого халата две бумажки по пять долларов.

— Никогда не складывай все деньги вместе, Стив! — завопил он, победно потрясая найденными купюрами.

— Никогда не садись играть с шулерами, — зло ответил Стив тогда.

— Но я мог выиграть.

Семьдесят с лишним лет назад Стив только вздохнул.

Сейчас, стоя посреди пустого узкого, как гроб, склада, он мог жалеть лишь о том, что в сумку, пять лет назад оставленную здесь, он так и не положил оружие. На всякий случай. Но денег на жизнь там хватало с лихвой.

Поэтому.

И еще потому, что и Нью-Йорк не слишком изменился, хотя оброс сотнями небоскребов из стекла и металла. Но все же были в нем места, где на хрустящую бумажку — что вы, сэр, никаких имен и только кэш, — можно снять номер в отеле сомнительной чистоты и репутации. Особенно если ты белый парень с широкой улыбкой настоящего американца.

— Я просто расстался кое с кем и хотел бы побыть один. О, неработающий телевизор не проблема.

Ему необходимо подумать. И, черт возьми, у него еще никогда не было такой сложной задачи. Из не слишком чистого окна виднелся кусок пожарной лестницы напротив и мусорный бак, расписанный косыми черно-белыми буквами, вывеска с романтичным названием «Блюющий слон» источала ядовито-зеленый свет на полквартала вокруг, и где-то за стеной чувственно стонал низкий женский голос, а в номер можно было заказать почти съедобное карри или дюжину тако.

За три дня Стив оброс щетиной, исписал несколько блокнотов, вспоминая старые ставки ГИДРы, а затем заплатил полтинник обдолбанной соседке, из комнаты которой каждую ночь слышались звуки, ввергавшие его в непристойные фантазии, и воспользовался ее ноутбуком вместо своего, который купил в двух шагах от отеля, но так и не решился открыть.

Вынужденное промедление и собственное бессилие заставляют его мерить шагами тесный номер, наворачивая круги, словно по тюремной камере. Он написал всем известным нейрохирургам в мире, включая одного с нечитаемой индийской фамилией, живущего в Новой Зеландии, но получил лишь вежливые автоматические отписки. Изучил сайты новомодных ведьм, всевозможных шарлатанов, психологов, колдунов и жрецов вуду. Он гуглил Фьюри и Марию Хилл, вообще не надеясь ни на что. Так и есть — Интернет полон сплетен, туповатых, а порой непристойных картинок с участием этих двоих и тысяч ржущих рожиц под ними. Через три дня проснется Баки, и Стиву нечего ему предложить, кроме самого себя.

Стены номера сделаны из картона, присыпанного мелом, а судя по счету за ущерб — из чистого золота.

На тумбочке настойчиво вибрирует телефон — тот самый, который может принять только четыре звонка: Наташа, Сэм, Т’Чалла и… ну, естественно…

— Давно не виделись, Старк. Не с кем обсудить старое кино?

— Новости включал?

— Прекрасно обхожусь без телевизора.

И Стив представляет, как тот закатывает глаза, фыркая в трубку.

— Тащи свою совершенную задницу в Башню. И поторопись, если хочешь застать целым хотя бы подземный паркинг. Годзилла...

Звонок прерывается, и Стив вздыхает с облегчением. Три дня. До пробуждения Баки осталось три дня.

Он бежит по улицам сквозь Централ Парк, топчет зеленую траву, распугивая собак и бейсболистов, но только потому, что это самый короткий маршрут. И все же теряет несколько драгоценных секунд на площади, где на экране огромного телевизора оседает в асфальт шпиль башни Старка. Аккуратно, словно срезаный точно рассчитанным взрывом. У здания уже толпа, чертовы желтые ленточки полиции и стая журналистов с жадными микрофонами наперевес. Как только эти стервятники ухитряются слетаться раньше всех? И Старк — натянуто, деланно улыбающийся, вещает с обломка стены размером с паром до Стейтен-Айленда:

— Всего лишь неудачный эксперимент в моей мастерской. Заверяю широкую общественность, ни о каком инопланетном вторжении или другой угрозе миру речь не идет. Не считаете свой вопрос бестактным, милая леди? Старки никогда не предъявляли претензий мэрии. Можете поинтересоваться у мисс Поттс — сумма, аналогичная затратам на восстановление района, ежемесячно выделяется на бумажные полотенца и жидкое мыло в туалетах Башни. Капитан Америка? Увы, хотел бы я знать, где он. Засранец был бы очень кстати, посторонитесь-ка.

Бетонный столб аккуратно прорезает толпу, укладываясь поперек дороги, и Стив натягивает капюшон прямо на бейсболку с огромным козырьком.

* * *

  
— Как ты выдерживаешь все это? — Стив не торопится снимать очки с зеркальными стеклами, хотя на подземной парковке почти темно.

— Нужно всего лишь иметь чувство юмора и несколько лишних миллиардов за пазухой, — криво улыбается Тони.

Стиву сложно решить, сколько в этих словах шутки, а сколько правды, но лицо Старка ломается и плывет, как тонкая ртутная пленка, в ответ на его: «соболезную».

— В отличие от тебя, я не умею терять. Латиноамериканочка на тридцать восьмом этаже, секретарша отдела статистики. Всего лишь стояла у кофемашины. Кажется, у нее было трое детей. Точнее, у троих детей была мать.

— Ты идеалист, — бросает Стив, сдергивая капюшон.

— А ты циник, — и по лицу Старка видно, как он устал. — Конечно, если дело не касается твоего... ммм… болтливого киллера.

Стив не хочет продолжать этот разговор. Хрупкое натянутое перемирие, тягостное для обоих — лучше, чем открытая вражда, но правая рука сама сжимается в кулак, и если Старк не намерен сдерживать свой язык...

— Мы заманили ее в гостевой домик Брюса, — меняет тему тот, видимо, заметив выражение его лица. — Сука опечалена и зла. Скажи мне, Роджерс, сможешь провести допрос? Почему-то мне кажется, что тебя обучали это делать. Иначе мне придется прибегнуть к помощи Росса. Знаешь ли, дохера интересно, какого она так взъелась на мою недвижимость. Боюсь, не сдержусь.

— Услуга за услугу, — в других обстоятельствах Стив не попросил бы, но сейчас они со Старком на равных, и каждому что-то нужно от другого. — Я хочу встретиться с Вижном.

— Разве я сторож андроиду моему? Он возвестил, что удаляется для медитации и размышлений, и вышел в окно, только кончик плаща мелькнул. Явится — позвоню.

Стив кивает, не слишком уверенно, на его взгляд, и они долго спускаются по мрачной лестнице с моргающим аварийным освещением куда-то в глубокий подвал.

— Брюс просил меня оборудовать новое место на случай внезапного свидания с другим парнем, — нарушает молчание Старк, отпирая тяжелую дверь.

В отгороженном прозрачными стенами углу — тонкая фигурка, неловко пристроившаяся на полу камеры. Рукава кожаной куртки закатаны выше локтя, и узкие джинсы с модными дырками обтягивают ее бедра чуть больше, чем положено приличиями.

— Сучка, — представляет свою пленницу Старк, — стоимостью миллиарда в полтора. Эй, Годзилла, это Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, знаешь такого? Английский понимаешь?

Та поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд и заводит за ухо длинную прядь косой темной челки. Молча.

И Стив видит, как вскидывает руку Старк, как резко и глубоко давит на глазные яблоки, бешено мотает головой и последним усилием подталкивает Стива ближе к защитному барьеру.

— Вас-то я и искала, капитан Роджерс, — звучит у него в голове холодный женский голос, — этот пустозвон ни на что не годен.

— Ваши любимые цветы? — спрашивает Стив. Да, первое, что пришло на ум, лишь бы быть уверенным, что не здесь, не сейчас с него потребуют оплаты долга.

— Тюльпаны, — ее лицо искажает удивление, и Стиву чудится нечто знакомое в изломе бровей, тонкой переносице и упрямо вздернутом подбородке. Но он все еще не находит слов и знает лишь, что установил контакт — карие глаза изучают его даже через барьер, и ему кажется, что взгляд ощупывает каждый нерв под кожей.

— Тони Старк называет вас Годзиллой. Догадываетесь, почему?

Женщина усмехается, открывая в улыбке крупные ровные зубы.

— Тони Старк смотрит слишком много плохих фильмов, капитан.

— Я не капитан, — почти привычно откликается Стив.

— Мое имя Эль, Эль Хоппер. Рада, что вы обо мне ничего не слышали.

— Я знаю о мутантах, — говорит Стив, — о людях со сверхспособностями. С некоторыми был знаком, и, поверьте, они достойнейшие из достойных, сумевшие поставить свои таланты на благо Земли и общества. В отличие от...

Старк хмыкает нечто саркастичное, выскальзывая за толстую железную дверь, и барьер между Стивом и Эль исчезает спустя несколько секунд.

— Я представляю, о чем вы, — женщина кивает серьезно, поднимается во весь рост и вскидывает голову. Даже так она едва достает до его плеча, но на ее совести Рафт и Башня, а Стив не судит о книгах по обложкам с тех пор, как научился читать.

— Где Ванда? — без долгих предисловий спрашивает она, и — боже! — хотел бы Стив сам знать ответ.

— Вы отнеслись к ней по-человечески, капитан.

— Я не... — беззвучно шевелятся губы Стива.

— Не видели в ней ни монстра, ни чудовище, не заключали в тюрьму, как бы она ни была благоустроена, и давали свободу выбора. Вас не было среди подписавших Соглашения, ее тоже. Следовательно, вы близки по духу. Я опоздала в эту подводную тюрьму и надеюсь, что именно вы вытащили оттуда Ванду, раз ее нет в Башне. В конце концов, она всего лишь ребенок. Мой ребенок. Единственный, оставшийся в живых.

Старк точно слышит их разговор и удивленное «ох!» Стива, потому что сквозь динамики в двери прорываться легкий присвист.

— И ради того, чтобы повидаться со мной, вы убили стольких людей?

— Не ради вас, капитан. Ради того, чтобы отыскать ее.

— Мне помнится, что родители Ванды и Пьетро погибли в Соковии много лет назад.

Эль вскидывает бровь:

— Легко ли живется монстрам в нашем мире? Хотели бы вы такой судьбы для своих детей? Я была юна и все еще не умела скрывать свои способности. Поэтому отдала их на усыновление. Совершенно официально, мистер Старк, не стоит шерстить архивы, — из динамиков вновь слышатся хмыканье и щелчки, — в самую убогую страну Восточной Европы, надеясь, что их особенности там не разовьются. Я подарила им счастливое, пусть не слишком долгое и богатое детство, и с тех пор раз в году позволяла себе слабость наблюдать за ними. Мои возможности намного обширней, чем у Ванды. Даже когда ГИДРА отыскала их... фон Штрукер обращался с детьми не в пример гуманней, чем тот, кого я называла своим отцом со мной. И только спустя год поняла, что потеряла Питера. Я могу заставить вас помочь мне, капитан. Прикоснуться к самой сути ваших помыслов, увидеть самые страшные и мрачные уголки души, подчинить и заставить действовать. Собираетесь отдать меня своим властям — не правда ли, мистер Старк? Поверьте, за эти годы я научилась притворяться. Эль Хоппер, Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния, аренда и продажа недвижимости, счет в банке, номер социального страхования, исправно плачу налоги и голосую на выборах. Не ищите, другой информации нет. Я убила этих людей? Что вы, Старк, у вас просто произошел взрыв в мастерской. Какая неприятность, надеюсь, ничего радиоактивного.

— Нас атакуют, Роджерс, — вдруг орет за дверью Старк. — Я сдам Годзиллу без сомнений.

Эль выпрямляется, неловко поправляя пояс джинсов, сжимает губы, и на ее пальцах начинают пульсировать легкие голубоватые искры.

— Ну если вас совсем не интересуют жизни нападающих… — тянет она, а из ее носа показывается крупная капля крови. — Мне не жаль, Старк, вовсе не жаль. Не будь тебя, мой сын остался бы жив, а дочь не стала бы закрываться таким щитом, сквозь который не могу пробиться даже я. Неужели у тебя нет дел поважнее? Например, найти того, кто превратил твою жизнь в ад? Не могу толком разобрать — что-то со смертью матери. Увы, в ближайшие дни тебя будет терзать мигрень.

— Это не правительство, — тяжело дышит динамик, — хуй его знает, кто такие, Роджерс. Больше смахивают на андроидов. Забирай сучку, я же знал, что ты захочешь пополнить свой зоопарк. Личный привет королю Т’Чалле, как-нибудь наведаюсь в гости, мне понравилась местная кухня, только кофе паршивый.

Металлическая дверь распахивается, и стены подземного этажа дрожат от лязга и рокота. Гул нарастает, и Стив почему-то вспоминает первый в его жизни ночной налет, когда от взрывов разом заложило уши, нос и гортань, а в голове ухало так, словно кто-то стучал бейсбольной битой по пустой кастрюле. И Баки с Дернье, невозмутимо резавшихся в «железку», время от времени отряхивая землю с плеч и потрепанной колоды.

Сомнительно, что Башню пытаются поливать ковровой бомбардировкой, да и укрытие в подвале идеально на этот случай, но все же Стив успевает оттолкнуть слегка обескураженную Эль в дальний угол прежде, чем стену проламывает нос готового ко взлету джета.

— Доверьтесь мне, мэм, — протягивает Стив руку. — Доверьтесь нам. Иначе...

Та вытирает кровь с лица и вкладывает в его ладонь перепачканные пальцы.

Едва они набирают высоту, снося оставшиеся целыми перекрытия подземных этажей, Стив видит, как Старк без шлема, но в какой-то новой модификации брони, жестикулирует, стоя на развалинах и увещевая шестерых вооруженных людей в пятнистой неуставной форме и масках.

— Ваканда — прекрасное место, — говорит Стив. — Надеюсь, что меня все еще там ждут.

Глаза Эль пусты и задумчивы, словно она перебирает в уме карту мира, не в силах сообразить, что за страну он ей назвал.


	6. Chapter 6

— Много еще у тебя опасных друзей? — спрашивает Т'Чалла, с интересом наблюдая, как вентиляторы продолжают нагнетать теплый воздух в криокамеру и ресницы Баки становятся влажными за покрытым каплями стеклом. — Не то чтобы проблема, просто хочется знать, к чему быть готовым.

Стив делает вид, что не слышит вопроса, но видит, как король Ваканды кивает и хмурит брови, принимая молчание за ответ. От нетерпения Стив мог бы проломить металл дверцы даже не кулаком — всего лишь одним пальцем — и сейчас больше всего на свете хотел бы, чтобы Баки вывалился из криокамеры не в руки врачей, а ему на плечо.

— Хэй, Стив, — едва ворочает языком тот и ловит расфокусированным мутным взглядом его встревоженное лицо. — Пока мне не хочется тебя придушить, воспользуемся моментом?

И тут же теряет сознание, тяжело опуская голову на грудь и обмякая в чужих руках.

Толпа врачей что-то делает с безжизненным телом — вертят, как вздумается, рвут на груди футболку, доктор Тэсс лающим голосом отдает команды, яркие белые лампы слепят глаза, и на Стива ровным счетом никто не обращает внимания. Он приткнулся в углу, и все, что может видеть — свисающая с блестящего стола темная прядь, тяжелая, непослушная, слегка завивающаяся на конце, тусклая, словно все еще покрытая изморозью.

Никогда еще он так отчетливо не ощущал, что его — его собственное — сердце взлетает и падает там, на кривых линиях монитора. Он кладет руку себе на грудь, слегка сжимая ладонь, специально ускоряя ритм, словно умоляя второе сердце стучать в такт, — биться, биться, пульсировать, рваться через ребра, ломая грудную клетку, выплескивать наружу длинные, заполняющие комнату волны, стучать, работать, оживать, — потому что это то, чего стоит Баки Барнс, что бы сам о себе ни вообразил. Потому что это невыносимо — потерять еще раз и вот так тривиально и глупо, спрятанного от взгляда суетливой толпой врачей, среди мирного, стерильного, пищащего приборами, пахнущего лекарствами, звякающего стеклом и шуршащего пластиком. Стив бы и сам не захотел — так. Первым бы попросил застрелить себя раньше, словно подранка в стае.

Кончики пальцев жжет, а ему и вправду кажется, что он держит в ладони свое сердце, гадая: позволить ли ему биться дальше или раздавить, как перезревший фрукт. Все зависит от сердца Баки.

Всегда зависело.

**1936**

Баки вваливается в квартиру поздней ночью. Он не столько пьян — видал Стив перебравших и похуже — сколько невероятно зол.

— Блядь, — выплевывает Баки, швыряя о стенку связку ключей: его дом, квартира Стива, шкафчик с одеждой на работе; и полы его пиджака метут доски, когда он медленно оседает по стене прямо у порога.

— Ты потерял шляпу, — растерянно бормочет Стив.

— Да к дьяволу…

Баки злится, и это знакомо. Не частый случай, но Стив знает это выражение лица, когда верхняя губа приподнимается в животном оскале и левая рука сама сжимается в кулак. Только в глазах у него не ярость, а странная растерянность, словно он заплутал в тумане и не смог найти дорогу к дому.

— Ты здесь, Баки, ты со мной, — шепчет Стив, говорит Стив, кричит Стив, тянет, умоляет, уговаривает, поднимает с пола, где вечно дует по ногам. — Все хорошо, ты со мной.

А Баки разжимает его ладони. Отцепляет пальцы, хватающие за воротник, отводит руки и смотрит мимо лица — на носки своих перепачканных ботинок.

— Не спрашивай, — просит он. — Просто молчи, ладно?

Стив тащит с его плеч пиджак, потому что твердо уверен — где-то под ним спрятана кровоточащая рана. Но рубашка Баки девственно бела, и только узел галстука съехал набок да из челки выбиваются пряди.

— Стив, Стив, Стиви, — пьяно и безумно шепчет он. — Будь я проклят, если когда-нибудь...

— Все же придется рассказать, — твердым голосом перебивает его Стив. — Даже если убил кого-то, вместе подумаем, что делать дальше.

— Что?! Нет! — Баки кричит так, что его точно слышит миссис Родригес из квартиры напротив и семья Хаммерсмитов за стеной слева, которым вставать к смене в три утра.

— Лучше бы убил, — выдыхает он и тянет ладонь Стива к щеке. Вжимается, словно в подушку, качает головой, баюкая собственную внутреннюю боль, смотрит тяжело и печально. — Наверное, лучше бы себя убил.

— Прах тебя побери, Баки! — Стиву уже все равно, когда прозвенит будильник у Хаммерсмитов. — Что случилось?!

— Выпить есть? — интересуется тот, а после принюхивается и фыркает в стакан с мутноватым самогоном, одним глотком опрокидывая в себя горькую жидкость.— Я был в «Страусе», — говорит он на выдохе. — Я не способен сотворить с тобой такое.

Стив удивлен. Стив шокирован. Стив подносит к губам горлышко бутылки и судорожно отхлебывает. Стив точно не понимает, что имеет в виду этот непостижимый, меняющийся как полоса прибоя или весенний ветер Баки Барнс.

А тот отбирает у него бутылку, вновь пьет и шепчет что-то уж совсем невозможное и фантастическое. Такое, от чего Стиву хочется немедленно ущипнуть себя или принять холодный душ.

— Ты не поверишь, если я скажу, как давно хочу тебя. Жить не могу, сдерживаться сил нет, чтобы не прикоснуться, не прижать крепче. Брежу твоими глазами, как в лихорадке. Не только глазами… И ты можешь отпираться, говорить, что я все придумал и что мне следует завести постоянную подружку, но… гребаный боже, Стиви, я же знаю тебя тысячу лет. У тебя голос садится и хрипит, когда я делаю вот так…

Баки, словно в задумчивости, подносит палец ко рту, оттягивает нижнюю губу и после подушечкой ведет едва заметный влажный след по подбородку:

— И провалиться мне в самый ад, если вру, ты шепчешь «Баки» во сне и сжимаешь свои соски, и так разводишь колени, что только от этого я готов измазать все простыни.

— Неужели настолько заметно? — ошеломленно бормочет Стив.

— Да ты вообще не умеешь врать, — улыбается Баки, — сколько тебя ни учи. Но думать об этом забудь. Переживем как-нибудь, и не такое случалось. Сегодня я видел как Джош Камински трахал парня прямо на диване в задней комнате клуба. Тот так орал от боли, что потолок едва не раскололся пополам. Меня чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, а ведь я заплатил, чтобы посмотреть. Не смей и думать об этом, Стив. Это полный пиздец.

— Господи, Баки, — Стив не знает, плакать ему или смеяться. — Этот Камински — дуболом и полный тупица, недаром его называют Стальная Свая. Это не больно, совсем не больно, разве что чуть-чуть поначалу.

И взгляд Баки становится стеклянным и растерянным, хотя казалось бы — дальше некуда.

— Уже обошелся без меня? — шипит он. — Поздравляю. Кто же этот счастливчик? Наверняка он недолго сомневался.

Отступать некуда. Сказать, что Баки прав — соврать и теперь уже бесповоротно испортить все зыбкое, хрупкое, тонкое и неверное, как паутина в лучах осеннего солнца, что тянулась от одного к другому все эти годы и драгоценней которой у Стива нет сокровищ. Ответить правду — стыдно так, что и при лунном затмении его щеки осветят три улицы вокруг.

Но выбирая из худшего и просто плохого, в этом доме, где стены тоньше бумаги, шелест шагов слышен на несколько этажей вниз, а зимой холодно так, что зубы сводит судорогой — здесь и сейчас Стив выбирает второе, гори они огнем, эти улицы.

— Я сам пробовал, — отчаянно признается он. — Один, и еще с... неважно... Это было неживое, не человек. Не веришь? Как ты мог подумать, что я с кем-то... В отличие от тебя…

— Но что я должен был подумать? — почти кричит Баки в ответ.

Стив, закусив губу, быстро отстегивает пуговицы подтяжек, надеясь только, что в полумраке не будут бросаться в глаза выпирающие колени под краем длинных трусов.

— Ты и не должен был думать, — шепчет он. — Это ненормально, я знаю лучше тебя, прочел много книг и говорил с разными людьми. Ведь я всегда был неправильным, другим.

— О да, именно поэтому я сегодня потратил целых три доллара.

Стив не присматривается, не смеет поднять глаза, но знает, что губы Баки сейчас расплываются в улыбке, и тот срывается с места, хватает Стива за надрывно всхлипнувший рукав рубашки и тащит в комнату, так, словно и не был пьян. Или он пьян сейчас, потому что — на самом деле! — с рассветом между ними точно многое изменится, и теперь уже этого не избежать.

— Покажи! — толкает он Стива на затертую обивку дивана.

Cейчас Стив бы сам не отказался от хорошего глотка, но бутылка осталась у двери, а рука Баки крепко держит его за плечо, откидывая на спину.

— Завтра, — находит в себе силы сказать Стив, — ты протрезвеешь и забудешь дорогу к моему дому.

И это последняя попытка воззвать к благоразумию — своему собственному или несправедливой судьбы, что в насмешку подарила хрупкому болезненному мальчишке еще и постыдную любовь.

— Как знать, — ухмыляется Баки и плавно стекает на коврик у дивана, скрещивая ноги, будто занимает место в кинотеатре, на полу перед самым первым рядом, чтобы лучше видеть. — Не откусишь пирог — не узнаешь начинки.

— Тогда нам лучше попрощаться прямо сейчас, — Стив и хотел бы сопротивляться, но взгляд Баки полыхает тяжелым и опасным огнем, и от этого в паху сматывается клубок горячего жара и гулко колотится внутри до самых барабанных перепонок. И — делай или сдохни! — Стив сдергивает белье, крепко жмурясь, чтобы ненароком не взглянуть на Баки.

— Помнишь, как Эриксон притащил те открытки, — шепчет Баки. — Иисусе, у меня стоял так, что я думал, пуговицы оторвутся и потолок пробьет, всё боялся, что ты заметишь.

— У меня тоже, — еще тише признается Стив, но все еще не разводит полы рубашки, сохраняя хоть видимость приличия. Хотя что уж там терять — стояк у него не хуже, чем в тот памятный раз, и он кожей чувствует внимательный взгляд и даже полоску света от уличного фонаря на обнаженном бедре и слышит, как Баки слегка присвистывает, усаживаясь поудобней:

— Ни фига себе, Стиви. Больше ни за что не назову тебя мелким, и, наверное, хватит устраивать тебе свидания. Мое счастье, что ни одна дамочка этого не видела. Они бы в очередь выстраивались, только чтобы...

Стив накрывает вставший член ладонью и сам дергается от того, насколько пронзительней, острее все ощущается под пристальным взглядом.

— Мне, прямо скажем, нечем похвастаться в этом случае, — в его тоне слышна улыбка, и Стив точно знает, что Баки врет.

— Я просыпался рядом с тобой семьсот тридцать шесть раз. Ты тоже плохой лжец, Баки Барнс.

— А из тебя никогда не выйдет звезды стрип-шоу, — смеется тот. — Погладь себя, подрочи, пожа-а-алуйста.

Это просьба, перед которой Стив не может устоять, поэтому скользит ладонью ниже, сжимает яйца и упирается пятками в край дивана.

Он слышит только глубокое прерывистое дыхание Баки и стук собственного сердца в ушах и сжимает веки так, что случайная слезинка путается в ресницах.

Стиву знакомы эти ощущения. Неспроста он зачитал учебник анатомии, ту старую брошюру, что случайно выискал у букиниста среди пыльных книг, и несколько совсем не приключенческих романов. Но глаза Баки вновь прожигают дыру — не на коже — в сердце, пока он сплевывает себе в горсть, водит ею по члену, задевая головку краем большого пальца.

Щеки горят, и воздух собирается под кадыком, чтобы вырваться наружу несдержанным легким стоном.

— Невероятно, Стив… — Баки то ли шепчет, то ли тоже стонет, зажимая рот ладонью, и это звучит так пошло и возбуждающе, что у Стива мутится в голове. — Но ты хотел показать мне кое-что другое…

— Иисус, Мария и святое семейство, — совершенно неуместно молится Стив, но не может — не хочет, к черту всех святых! — остановиться. — Только скажи, когда тебе станет совсем противно.

Но Баки упорно не прерывает его, и до Стива долетает лишь загнанное дыхание.

— Когда смотрят, то совсем иначе, — вряд ли этот шепот услышит кто-то, кроме того, кто настолько близко. Близок настолько. — Когда **_ты_** смотришь.

— Мне нравится то, что я вижу, — отвечает Баки. — И, знаешь, развел бы ты колени шире…

Стив подчиняется беспрекословно, подносит пальцы к губам, а после ныряет под мошонку, поглаживая вход, упирается затылком в спинку дивана. Если Баки просит, то почему бы ему этого не дать. Завтра будет всего лишь завтра, еще целых пять часов до рассвета.

Когда палец ныряет вглубь, по ушам бьет глубокий низкий стон. Не свой.

Он не смеет размыкать век, но чувствует — за ним следят неотрывно, и первая волна удовольствия тянется невидимой, но ощутимой нитью от одного к другому.

— Давай же, Стив. Спорю, ты не останавливался на этом.

И он разводит бедра, раскрывается — и пусть это всего лишь пять часов, но совершенного счастья — добавляет второй палец и толкается сразу жестко, глубоко и почти болезненно, выворачивая наружу нежные края, до крови закусывая губы.

— Можешь больше? — кажется, Баки придвинулся почти впритык, но открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться, Стив не в силах.

— Смазать… что-нибудь, — выдыхает Стив просяще, — круглая банка в ящике комода.

И пока слышит нетвердые шаги и грохот, ухитряется еще раз удачно извернуть руку, глуша хриплый стон своим предплечьем.

Рядом — долгое, выматывающее последние силы движение, жар другого тела, прохладное донышко опускается на его бедро, и…

— Я помогу? — свистящим шепотом спрашивает Баки, а Стив едва находит в себе силы отказать.

— Нет, ты хотел смотреть!

Его дыхание прожигает лодыжку Стива, он четко чувствует — Баки устроился у самого края дивана, его запах бьет в нос, и Стив погружает пальцы в прохладной крем, размазывает по промежности, легко скользя внутрь тремя.

— Вот так, Барнс, — шепчет он, прокручивая запястье. — Надеюсь, тебя все еще не стошнило на ковер.

Его ступню обжигает кипятком. Губы Баки находят точку на щиколотке и кружат по косточке, ласкают, касаются нежно и осторожно, а Стив на мгновение теряет опору, чтобы после ощутить под стопой горячую и влажную кожу.

— Вот так, Роджерс, — вторит Баки, опуская его ногу себе на голое плечо. — Если бы тебе достало смелости, ты открыл бы глаза.

На подбородке Баки блестит влажная дорожка, челка липнет к потному лбу, рубашка белым комком валяется на полу, а в глазах — явное безумие, граничащее с потерей сознания. Это совершенно невыносимо, плевать, как рано нужно вставать соседям. Стон рождается из глубины груди и рвется в приоткрытое окно, из колодца переулка, куда-то в нью-йоркское небо, в космос, в бесконечность.

Губы Баки клеймят бедро, продвигаются выше, ощупывают запястье и дрожат — точно дрожат — в такт двигающимся пальцам. В тот момент, когда горячий кончик языка скользит по краю растянутого ануса, Стив прощается с этим миром. Кто-то непременно вызовет полицию, потому что он не способен заткнуть себе рот и его вскрик точно слышно на Манхэттене. И все повторяется вновь, когда Баки приподнимается, опуская его руку на свой возбужденный член.

— Странный первый поцелуй, — горячо шепчет Баки в самое ухо, — не в губы. Завтра у нас будет галлон отличной смазки, в этой какая-то горькая трава.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Баки, — и Стиву ничего не остается, как прижать горячее полуголое тело к себе, обвить ногами, руками и слизать с губ горечь ромашки и запах дешевой выпивки.

Баки скользит членом по его животу и на секунду замирает прежде, чем вздрогнуть и уткнуться головой в плечо. На коже обжигающие капли спермы, и будь Стив Роджерс проклят навечно, если не мечтал об этом каждую ночь.

— Наверное, это иначе с тем, кого по-настоящему хочешь, — выдыхает Баки в самое ухо. — Чтобы понять, я был готов заплатить и больше.

— Придурок, — смеется Стив. — Мог бы просто спросить.

— Ты бы не ответил.

Ровно на секунду Баки становится серьезным, а потом с улыбкой прихватывает губами жесткий светлый вихор на затылке.

 

* * *

 — Мы доставим сержанта Барнса в отдельную палату, — говорит кто-то прямо над его головой. — Полный покой, постоянное наблюдение, доктор Тсулла не рекомендует вам присутствовать.

— Я буду с ним, — отвечает Стив, и, похоже, тон его таков, что неосторожно подошедшего врача относит к стенке.

— Мы не в Нью-Йорке, — устало улыбается маленькая доктор, — и я не потребую предъявить хотя бы договор о партнерстве, но, Стив, вы должны понимать, что возможны любые последствия. Если бы вы, как обещали...

— Я редко не сдерживаю слово, мэм. Сейчас именно такой случай. И если пойму, что Баки легче без меня, чем со мной — не стану навязываться. Но пока буду полезен…

Доктор поднимает руки в жесте капитуляции.

Выглядит Баки ужасно. Хуже, чем когда-либо Стив видел. Слева от его плеча парит серебристый шарик какого-то хитрого устройства, и от его пульсации рябит в глазах, а от звука, что не замолкает ни на секунду, в душе поселяется смутная, с каждым мгновением нарастающая тревога.

Спасибо вакандским врачам — культя плеча вновь затянута плотной компрессионной тканью, и Стив изучает разводы шрамов, тянущиеся от края повязки вверх по плечу до самой шеи. Светлые, темные, выпуклые и рваные полосы складываются в фантастическое сплетение линий, цветов и листьев, и будь под рукой краски — Баки очнулся бы с ярким рисунком вместо чудовищных шрамов на плече. Что-нибудь легкое, солнечное, такое же цветное и пестрое, как главная площадь Ваканды или наряд доктора Тэсс — все в оранжевых, синих и зеленых завитках.

Баки судорожно сжимает рукой грудь и едва слышно стонет во сне, серебряный шарик вибрирует отчетливей, издавая голодный писк едва вылупившегося птенца.

Стив поддевает полосу тонких пластырей, заменяющих бинты, и его взору открываются синюшные неровные пятна — гниение кожных покровов, как и предупреждала доктор — цена двух быстрых разморозок после нескольких лет вне криокамеры.

— Прости, Баки, прости меня, — почти беззвучно кричит он. — Я не должен был… Это слишком эгоистично.

— Хэй, Стиви, — шевелятся в ответ бледные губы. — Мои желания совсем ничего не значат? Доброе утро. Я бы в душ сходил.

Рука тянется, чтобы обнять его за шею, но тут же бессильно падает на стерильные простыни.

— Такой дурак, — шепчет Стив в самое ухо. — Зачем, зачем решил вернуться так быстро? Будто я не подождал бы тебя.

— Ты первый начал, — упрямства Баки не занимать, хоть голос звучит едва слышно, а посиневшие веки до сих пор сомкнуты. — Но сейчас я точно не смогу... ну сам понимаешь...

Стив нагибается и оставляет нежный, бесконечно целомудренный поцелуй на нахмуренном лбу.

— Отлить бы, — вздыхает Баки. — Гипергидратация — это нормально в моем случае, не смей звать врачей. Вспомни себя лет сто назад.

И Стив тащит обмякшее, покорное тело в роскошный туалет, упирает лбом в стену над унитазом, придерживая, чтобы Баки не свалился влево, пока он сдергивает резинку тонких пижамных штанов и нашаривает рукой мягкий член, помогая попасть прицельно, словно ребенку.

— Теперь я точно убью тебя, — улыбается Баки, не открывая глаз. — Это унизительно для моего достоинства.

— Я говорил то же, слово в слово, — ворчит Стив, пока почти несет его обратно. — Желудочный грипп, кажется. В тридцать четвертом заблевал полкомнаты, до сих пор помню запах.

— Не-а, испанка, — слабо возражает Баки и проваливается в беспамятство.

Серебряный шарик у его виска монотонно потрескивает, и Стив укладывает пальцы на шею Баки, туда, где слабо, но верно бьется пульс. Сам откидывается на спинку кровати и прикрывает глаза.

Всё хорошо. Всё непременно будет хорошо.

Если не верить в это, позволить себе слабость сомневаться…


	7. Chapter 7

Вокруг него — сплошная беззвездная ночь или ледяной саван, в котором он лежит, вытянувшись в струнку, равнодушный, не реагирующий ни на что, почти мертвый.

— Вот, значит, каким ты был? — звонкий голос позади заставляет вздрогнуть и силой унять внезапно зачастившее сердце. — Не смотри на меня, капитан, если не готов.

Стив не собирается ждать второго приглашения: погружает ладони в мягкую, влажную черноту, трясет головой, чтобы поскорее прийти в себя; неловко ерзает, прежде чем сесть, и поворачивается.

— Смешной. Наверное, понравился бы мне, — улыбается некрасивая стриженная по-мальчишески ежиком девчонка с длинным бледным лицом. Слишком худая и нескладная, чтобы ее не жалеть.

Стив без труда смыкает пальцы на собственном предплечье, ощупывает выступающие под старомодной майкой ребра, цыплячью шею и тощие икры.

— Я всегда вижу людей такими, какие они есть, — говорит девчонка, и из ее носа тянется струйка крови. — Представь, это невероятно помогает в бизнесе.

— А вы были такой, Эль Хоппер? — удивляется Стив.

— Сущий кошмар, да? По счастью, мои дети гораздо симпатичнее. Согласитесь, капитан.

Это не кажется вежливым ответом, но Стив кивает.

— Другое время, — пожимает плечами она.

— Люди те же. Такие же.

— О, только не в этой стране, — девчонка, юная Эль, смеется заливисто, задирает острый подбородок, размахивает руками, словно он сказал что-то чрезвычайно забавное.

— Вы здесь среди друзей, — почему-то в ее истеричном веселье Стиву чувствуется невероятная опасность.

— Друзей не бывает, — фыркает она, — особенно у таких, как мы. Может пройти год или даже десяток лет, прежде чем для каждого из них ты превратишься из странной и милой зверушки в монстра, от которого всегда ждут подвоха. Не в спасителя или награжденного даром, а в того, кто может в любой момент сломать твой позвоночник или прочесть самые тайные мысли. Видел бы ты, что творится в голове у местного короля. Друзей. Не. Бывает.

Стив вскакивает и путается, подбирая слова, чтобы доказать ей, как она не права. Девчонка ниже его на целую голову и ей лет двенадцать на вид. В его время такие носили косы с лентами и школьные завтраки в коробочках с розами или котятами, а их коленки всегда были прикрыты длинными юбками.

— Похоже, вам кто-то сделал слишком больно, мэм.

— Как и тебе, Стиви, как и тебе…

 

**1934**

Стив беззвучно воет, свернувшись клубком на полу посереди узкого коридора. Снаружи трещат хлипкие доски двери, натужно всхлипывает замок и пытается не слишком громко смеяться Дженнифер. Она похожа на Джин Хэрлоу с такими же огромными с поволокой глазами, длинными ниточками бровей и безупречно завитыми светлыми локонами и сейчас кокетливо хихикает прямо за тонкой стенкой, а где-то в глубине переулка отчаянно лает местный пес.

— Зачем ты притащил меня сюда, Барнс? Всего два доллара на отель, могли бы разделить траты пополам, или можно было снять комнату у вдовы Смит, всего три четвертака за два часа.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в романтике, — Стив вслушивается, хоть и не желает этого. Баки не пьян — точно нет, иначе в его тоне скользил бы ленивый смешок, а гласные тянулись бы до бесконечности. Не весел и не нежен. И совершенно неискренен — слова слишком восторженны и пошлы и больше всего напоминают игру звезды школьного театра в скучной пьесе.

И, похоже, чем-то недоволен, потому что за шелестом тканевых юбок Стив слышит рваное дыхание и резкие выдохи, как бывает только когда Баки отчитывает его или спорит, доказывая свою правоту.

— Ну же, детка, помоги мне ручкой, — шепчет Баки, слишком громко для того, кто на самом деле прячется. Стив воображает лицо соседки завтрашним утром и уже почти готов распахнуть дверь, чтобы разгоряченная страстью парочка ввалилась в квартиру и прекратила испытывать терпение всего дома. О его собственном речь, конечно же, не идет.

Дженнифер едва слышно стонет, бьется о дверь — кажется, локтем или плечом, — Стиву все равно, что будет происходить дальше, и страх, — нет, не страх — неловкость сковала его, притянула колени к груди, но не позволила заткнуть уши.

— Тебе же хорошо, куколка? — а в голосе Баки уже прорывается глубокая хрипотца — редкая, желанная, пробирающая насквозь. — Позволь мне сделать вот так. Ничего ужасного, всего лишь пальчиком…

Стив слышит долгий страстный стон, похоже, заглушенный ладонью или мокрым поцелуем.

— Сильнее, сожми, не бойся, — выдыхает Баки, — давай покажу. Ты же знаешь, сладкая, я не стал бы тебе врать, я серьезно запал на кое-кого, но там мне не светит, и слышал, что ты сохнешь по женатому Доновану. Так что мы с тобой отлично подходим друг другу. Ты же понимаешь, да?.. Когда не можешь с тем, с кем хочется…

Стук становится монотонным, и, черт возьми, неужели Баки считает, что Стив совсем оглох или спит как покойник? Места ему мало в закоулках Бруклина?

— Ох, еще немножко… — раздается за дверью. — Ты хорошая девочка, такая... Твоя ладошка как бархат… Погоди, стой... где-то был платок...

Два стона переплетаются друг с другом, и один из них Стив хотел бы слушать бесконечно, а другой — никогда. Он искренне надеется, что Дженнифер сейчас залепит Баки пощечину, но вместо этого слышит только долгие звуки поцелуев.

— Ну разве не прекрасно, детка, — шепчет Баки. — Не какая-нибудь занюханная комната вдовы Смит. Я провожу тебя, идем скорее.

Стив остается со стояком имени Баки Барнса и это — та невероятно долгая ночь, когда он считает Баки потерянным для себя раз и навсегда. Первая из таких ночей. Потому что за Дженнифер последуют терезы, энни и дороти, и когда-нибудь та, в которую безнадежно влюблен Баки, тоже не устоит. Глаза застилают колкие ледяные мушки, но Стив упрямо твердит:

— Все равно он мой друг.

* * *

 

— Кому ты врешь? — усмехается девчонка, сводит острые колени, переступает ногами в грубых, явно мужских ботинках, и один ее носок сползает ниже другого. — Он твой любовник.

И Стив честно поправил бы ее «любовь — не просто любовник», если бы ушей не коснулся испуганный, отчаянный крик Баки.

Тот цепляется рукой за простыню, неловко пытаясь слезть с широкой кровати, а шарик у плеча становится ярко-алым сгустком и заходится визгом.

Стив моментально стряхивает сон и слышит топот подошв в отдалении, и какого черта помощники доктора Тесс не дежурят прямо за дверью?

— Баки, Баки, все хорошо, — твердит он. — Все в порядке. Я здесь. Тебе приснился кошмар.

Баки силится улыбнуться, но выходит печальная гримаса:

— Тоже мне, удивил кошмарами. Это не он, а она. Программа. Убирайся отсюда, Стив. Зря я все это затеял.

Баки колотит крупная дрожь, и Стив решается ровно на тридцать секунд оторвать свои ладони от его плеч. Блокирует дверь куском сломанного изголовья и почти кричит в самое ухо, чтобы Баки точно понял:

— Нужно убить — убей. Не в первый раз. Все равно без тебя я не живой. Нужно, чтобы я не видел тебя, улетел на край света — пожалуйста! Но только больше никогда, никогда не смей соваться в этот холодильник. Ты слышишь меня, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс? Слышишь? Обещаешь?

Глаза Баки мутнеют, он отползает по кровати как можно дальше и с усилием сжимает рукой ее край, пристально следя за Стивом. А тот отскакивает и подпирает спиной гнущуюся дверь.

— Я видел ее, — мрачно говорит Баки. — На этот раз она запустилась быстрее, чем раньше. Теперь выглядит как девчонка. Ребенок. Соплячка. Хренов имплант. Похоже, самообучаемый, потому что знает обо мне такие вещи, и о тебе заодно, до которых не смогла добраться ГИДРА.

— Кровь идет...

— Что?

— У нее кровь носом и стрижка, словно вшей набралась?

— Да, — удивленно вскидывает брови Баки, и на мгновение его глаза светлеют.

Стив оставляет дверь на растерзание команды врачей и кидается к нему:

— Это не программа. Успокойся, прошу. Я вас познакомлю. Возможно, именно она — единственный шанс.

Дверь сдается, и в палату влетает десяток медиков, заставая Стива с улыбкой на губах, ладонью — на щеке Баки и совершенно непристойно сграбастанной в захват левой ягодицей. Будто не могли подождать еще минуту.

А потому что в этом веке принято мечтать о совершенно реальных вещах — высадке на Титан, цифровом переносе сознания или однополых браках, а не о чем-то несбыточном вроде того, чтобы прямо сейчас все стало легко и просто.

 

* * *

 Стив никогда не заслужит царствие небесное, в котором, без сомнения, его ждут мама, отец и сотня-другая погибших соратников. Он знал это давным-давно, и с тех пор мало что изменилось. Все, на что он может рассчитывать — бои бессмертных и вечный пир в кругу суровых воинов, где прекрасные девы подносят пенистый асгардийский эль и в ходу грубые, но смешные, мужские шутки. Наверное, этот вариант «рая по Тору» нравится ему больше, чем облака, арфы и длинные белоснежные тоги. Но для этого следует погибнуть с мечом в руках, а не от неизбывного гнета обязательств за неоплаченный долг, на камне у живописного водопада.

— Я **_не_** хороший человек, — говорит Т’Чалла, и на его руке сверкает драгоценным глазом перстень со скалящейся пантерой. — Этим утром ко мне приходили шаманы, наши волшебники, говорящие с Баст и гуляющие по полям мертвых. Ты привел в Ваканду зло, капитан Роджерс — так сказали они. Сегодня ночью оно посетило каждого из наших жителей, и...

Т’Чалле невероятно трудно подбирать слова:

— Я сделал то, что должен был. Так поступил бы мой отец, чтобы искупить ошибку. Но у каждой благодарности есть свои пределы. Ваканда отличается от всех известных тебе стран, и если я буду вынужден маневрировать между давлением международных организаций, собственных соплеменников, спецслужбами, финансами и личными отношениями, то... Боюсь, мой опыт в политических интригах и дипломатии еще недостаточен, чтобы защитить всех.

Стив кивает. Стив понимает. Стив старше молодого короля на целую вечность и может услышать даже то, что тот боится высказать.

— Мы уедем, — говорит он. — Я — немедленно, так будет лучше для всех. Но позволь Баки и этой женщине остаться ненадолго. Я поговорю с ней. Она... Ты видел Алую Ведьму, а способности мисс Хоппер во много раз выше. Ванда — ее дочь.

Выпуклые глаза Т’Чаллы становятся еще круглее.

— И она — единственная возможность вернуть Баки полноценную жизнь. Король Т’Чалла, — Стив редко так официален и с трудом глушит в себе порыв опуститься на колено для пущего эффекта, — позволь ей помочь моему другу. Больше я ни о чем не прошу, а после они исчезнут из Ваканды, и мы никогда тебя не потревожим.

Лицо Т’Чаллы мрачнеет, и пальцы теребят крупные бусины браслета. Если бы Стив был более настойчив, то выпросил бы пару таких полезных вещиц для себя и Баки.

— Баст сказала, что грядет большая беда. Не знаю, связано это или нет с той женщиной, которую ты привел, но если, Роджерс, я могу сделать что-то для безопасности своей страны, я должен это сделать.

— Я понимаю... — Стив едва не захлебывается в давно забытом кашле и чувствует себя точно так же, как на выволочке в классе, когда мистер Мур, англичанин с испитым лицом, оглядывал паддлы, прикидывая, какой из них не причинит летального ущерба зачинщику школьной драки.

— Надеюсь на твое благоразумие, Стив. — Т'Чалла протягивает открытую ладонь, и его пожатие сухое, быстрое, формальное, но очень крепкое даже для суперсолдата. — Я не заставлю тебя бродить по пустыне. Мой джет… У короля есть еще десяток подобных.

— Я только попрощаюсь, — бросает Стив, — и… Я попробую уговорить мисс Хоппер, чтобы не беспокоила твоих людей. Мне кажется, она просто развлекается.

— Она сильна, — бросает Т'Чалла, поднимаясь с камня, — той силой, которую мы не в состоянии постичь. Все непознанное пугает.

И король растворяется в лучах солнечного света, оставляя последнее слово за собой.

— Мы заключим сделку, капитан Роджерс, — говорит Эль Хоппер час спустя, когда Стив наконец-то находит ее среди шумной вакандийской площади в высоком ярко-синем тюрбане, нюхающей специи на лотке у торговца. — Ты был прав, это удивительная страна. Жаль, мой телефон почему-то не хочет записывать видео. Я помогу твоему Барнсу и буду считать, что купила экзотический тур на уикэнд. Взамен ты найдешь мою дочь. Не просто узнаешь, где она, а приведешь ко мне. Вряд ли король будет рад видеть ее здесь, но в мире есть множество прекрасных мест. Она вольна выбрать любое.

Он стискивает пальцы Эль так, что та невольно морщится.

— Поздно, капитан, — вдруг глухо говорит она. — Но наше соглашение остается в силе.

В воздухе неожиданно и резко пахнет весенней грозой, но вместо грома издали доносится низкий вой труб и барабанный бой. Торговец выкрикивает что-то непонятное и исчезает, накинув цветастое покрывало на свой товар, а площадь единым махом становится безлюдной.

* * *

 Их двенадцать. Ровно дюжина в серо-зеленой облегающей броне, со шлемами и непроницаемыми масками, похожих на боевых роботов и вооруженных так, что даже Т’Чалла присвистывает, прежде чем активировать свой боевой костюм.

И возникают они молниеносно — не десантировались сверху, сломав защитный купол над столицей, не промаршировали строем сквозь опустевшие улицы, а словно прорезали земную кору, единым мигом поднявшись во весь рост из мраморных каменных плит у самого королевского дворца.

— Мне следует больше доверять нашим мудрецам, — вздыхает Т’Чалла. — Я ждал, что за Зимним Солдатом придут, но надеялся, что не так быстро.

— Это не за ним, — откликается Стив, привычно забрасывая руку за плечо и едва заметно сводя брови, когда пальцы хватают воздух место прохладного края щита. — За ней. Я видел их три дня назад у разрушенной Башни. Старк сумел отвлечь их, пока мы... отступали... Их было шестеро.

— Что ж, пора практиковаться в дипломатии, — криво улыбается Т’Чалла, раздвигает плечи женщин в цветных одеждах и выступает вперед, бросая на ходу: — Чем я хуже Старка?

— Я найду Ванду в любом случае, — говорит Стив Эль, которая все еще сжимает в руках пакет с покупками и, кажется, ей слишком не по себе. — А вам, чтобы сдержать свое обещание, придется укрыться внутри.

Т’Чалла не успевает сделать и трех шагов, выставив вверх мягкие подушечки лап с демонстративно втянутыми когтями, когда прямо ему в лицо летит яркий синий луч из перчатки одного из пришельцев. Он успевает нырнуть вниз, пригнуться и мощным ударом по ногам уложить на землю ближайших из отряда, когда вперед бросаются Дора Милаж.

— Не очень-то они настроены на переговоры, — кричит Стив, толкая Эль Хоппер ближе к стеклянной двери, и сам устремляется в центр схватки, где воительницы Т’Чаллы безрезультатно пытаются сдержать врагов. И ощущает, как ноют в предвкушении костяшки кулаков, а по венам расплескивается адреналин. Это хорошая, честная драка, давно позабытое чувство абсолютной, несомненной правоты, без второго дна и необходимости выбирать сторону. Все просто: за спиной дом, лицом к лицу — враг, и рядом, плечо к плечу, единомышленники. Как минимум в этот момент, а о дальнейшем Стив предпочел бы не думать.

Он действует механически, даже не анализируя, крушит неподатливую броню, выискивая у противника уязвимое место... которого нет... Пригибаясь, уходит от лучей, подобных репульсорам Железного Человека, и слышит, как неподалеку тяжело лязгают удары и гортанно, надрывно что-то выкрикивает бритая девушка, прежде чем смертоносный луч прожигает насквозь ее щит.

Стив пытается найти брешь в казалось бы совершенной экипировке чужаков и наконец ему удается впечатать в землю всем весом одного из серо-зеленых солдат. Он ловит себя на том, что лихорадочно ищет реактор на груди, но видит только тонкую, едва заметную щель между пластинами мембраны и с размаху всаживает два пальца — как финку или короткий стилет — в зазор между шеей и челюстью. Руку до локтя заливает горячая кровь. Живая. Человеческая.

— Блядь! — только и может выдохнуть он, поддевая глубже, срывая защитную маску и шлем, и встречается взглядом с помутневшими, остекленевшими в последнем приступе боли глазами. Лицо светловолосого мужчины совсем ему не знакомо.

Рядом Т’Чалла царапает когтями кусок брони другого воина и безжалостно впивается когтями в грудную клетку, туда, где должно быть сердце.

— Осталось десять. Возможно, девять, — отсчитывает Стив, когда спотыкается о цветастую груду тряпок с торчащим из центра копьем.— Скажи, что это не вся твоя армия!

Стив кричит, но король-пантера не слышит его, как большая кошка отряхиваясь от пятерых вцепившихся в него противников. Тот, что оседлал его плечи, уже сжимает шлем, готовясь провернуть вокруг своей оси вместе с шеей короля Ваканды.

Откуда-то сверху бьет яркий сноп голубого света, взрезая серую броню, и Стив краем глаза видит, как черная точка влетает в образовавшийся разрыв. Он группируется для прыжка, последним движением хватая кусок ткани из рук растерявшейся девушки рядом, и накрывает ее с головой.

— Прикрывай девчонок, у нас поддержка с дальних позиций, — кричит он Т’Чалле и врезается ногами в черную, блестящую грудь короля.

Король и четверо его противников валятся наземь, пока верхний, тот, что почти сорвал шлем, отлетает в сторону, и его тело разносит на мелкие кусочки вместе с броней выстрелом из гранатомета, прицельно направленным в разрез.

Стив грозит кулаком куда-то верхним этажам королевского дворца.

— Баки, какого хера ты встал с постели! — орет он в небо, пока броня противников вскрывается одна за другой, как края тонкой жестяной банки под тупым консервным ножом, и вслед за скрежетом металла в дыру впивается очередная черная точка.

Вряд ли среди слуг или врачей отыскались отличный снайпер и мутант, способный издали разорвать в клочья любой металл.

— Уводи своих, мы справимся, — говорит он и кидает в когтистые лапы Пантеры мягкий тканевый щит.

Оставшиеся пять пришельцев разом замирают, выстраиваются в птичий клин, из хвоста которого вырывается едкий дым вперемешку с языками пламени, и сквозь застилающую глаза пелену Стив слышит, как гулко стучат их подошвы по камням, куда-то влево, туда, где...

— Они смогут пролететь сквозь защитный купол? — черт, как же ему не хватает коммуникатора.

— Туда им и дорога, — кричит издали Т’Чалла. — Лишнего самолета мне не жаль.

— Скажи Барнсу, что лично задушу его, когда освобожусь, — отвечает Стив и бросается вдогонку. Но скорость и ориентация в пространстве небольшой группы — намного выше, чем у него самого, и он может лишь подпрыгивать на плитах аэродрома, как ребенок в надежде дотянуться до нижней ветки высокого дерева. Джет, что привез их с Эль сюда, все еще стоит в отдалении, и больше секунды на размышления нет. Кто бы ни были нападавшие — они возвращаются на базу. И где бы она ни дислоцировалась — никаких сведений о ее возможном месте нахождения Стив сейчас не может вспомнить.

Он успевает задать параметры слежения и объем объекта раньше, чем тот окружает защитное поле. Программирует невидимый режим старковского джета и наконец-то вытирает взмокший лоб. Он хотел убраться из Ваканды как можно дальше, но не раньше, чем попрощается и поговорит. Однако когда в его жизни что-то не зависело от случайностей?

Судя по координатам, самолет с противниками берет курс куда-то на восток.


	8. Chapter 8

Сигнал пропадает посреди Индийского океана, в центре квадрата, где нет ни единого клочка земли — неожиданно слепяще вспыхивает и исчезает, оставляя вокруг себя расходящиеся волнами линии.

Стив склонен решить, что ретировавшуюся команду в воздухе подобрал другой невидимый транспорт, а вакандский джет просто выброшен за ненадобностью в районе двадцатой параллели. Так или иначе, о подводных базах ГИДРы он лично не слышал, и вряд ли летательный аппарат Старка оснащен всем для глубоководного поиска. Он тычет кнопки, запуская поисковый сигнал, и кружит по квадрату, пока не убеждается — то, что осталось от угнанного джета, мирно покоится где-то на глубине, не пытаясь двигаться дальше. Похоже, ему пора учиться отступать.

Он трижды повторяет координаты крушения, включает автопилот и программирует маршрут. Как бы то ни было, в Ваканду он возвращаться не собирается, а значит, у него есть несколько часов... Господи, спасибо, просто поспать!

**1934**

Никто ни в чем не виноват.

Стив давно это понял, и если есть что-то, против чего он не хочет, да и не смеет возражать, то только это. Он знает Баки дольше, чем себя самого. Кажется, с самого рождения. Или он родился в тот момент, когда увидел, как загорелый высокий мальчишка с липнущей ко лбу челкой уверенно и долго бьет по мячу на стадионе, а после вскидывает руку под одобрительный вопль зрителей, выиграв пари.

И если сейчас — вот через две минуты — Стиву придется умереть, пусть он запомнит улыбку, темно-синие искры в светлых глазах, осторожные пальцы и взволнованное «ура!», когда он смог разлепить мокрые от крови ресницы.

Его паутина соткана из самых странных вещей: лихорадки и больничных коек, суррогатного кофе, облаток порошков, ожидания звонка с урока, мутной теплой воды Ист-Ривер, сбитых в кровь кулаков, взаимных нотаций и взаимных же одобрений. Из повседневных мелочей, новых карандашей под подушкой, половины индейки в День благодарения и сгоревших имбирных пряников на Рождество. Из молчания, когда хочется тишины, и громких забористых ругательств, когда нужно спустить пар. Из изменчивого цвета глаз, двух родинок под левой лопаткой, первого шикарного костюма и шляпы мистера Барнса-старшего. Из крыш, побережий, чердаков и подвалов, негреющих батарей, слишком плотных одеял, общих планов и противоположных мнений. Секретов от всех, когда тебе двенадцать, и великих тайн друг от друга, когда уже шестнадцать. Из горя и радости, смертей и рождений, праздников и похорон.

Из дерзости и азарта погони, тяжести вдоха после быстрого бега, пряного запаха чужих духов на обшлаге пиджака. Из желания никогда не вспоминать и жизненной необходимости поцеловать. Из мельчайших, порой едва понятных ассоциаций — неуловимых, неразличимых — вроде надщербленной чашки или круглого камня под ногой.

Стив давно все знает про себя.

 

Но Баки всегда любил шуршащие юбки, томные и загадочные глаза актрис, подчеркнутые жирными линиями черного кайала, и аккуратные туфельки на каблучках, сжимающие узкие ступни. Всё то, чего у Стива не будет никогда.

И нет ни капли личного в том, что друг может размять другу плечи или втереть камфорную мазь во время болезни. И долго-долго уговаривать снять штаны, чтобы обработать рану на бедре от узкого длинного лезвия чужой опасной бритвы. А то, что Стив едва не хлопнулся в обморок, когда ладонь коснулась паха и пальцы невзначай пробежались по возбужденному члену — так это потеря крови, помноженная на адреналин...

— Ничего такого, Баки, правда...

— Я так и понял, Стив, я так и понял... Как будто у меня не бывает, — и пальцы покорно скользят ниже — на сбитую коленку, к лодыжке и щиколотке, словно Стиву должно от этого стать легче. — Слушай, если так пойдет дальше… В один прекрасный день ты нарвешься.

Стив нарывается уж ** _е_**.

Каждый чертов день своей жизни, спуская ноги с кровати так резко, словно за дверью его ждет невидимый враг.

То, что его могилы до сих пор нет на бруклинском кладбище — заслуга мамы, Баки и невероятно слепой фортуны. Однажды так сказал мистер Чейз — ветеринар, что за несколько центов, а то и бесплатно, вправлял вывихи и промывал желудки всем жителям окрестных дворов. Будь Стив лошадью — Чейз давно бы посоветовал пристрелить его из жалости. Да, так и сказал без обиняков, но мог ли Стив упрекнуть его за правду?

Баки цокает языком, ведет пальцами по его рассеченной брови, затем вздыхает и привычно тянется к металлическому ящичку, чтобы поставить его на огонь. Несколько грубых иголок и моток шелковых ниток — лучше бы Сара Роджерс не нашла их тайник никогда.

— Вечно чувствую себя доктором Франкенштейном, — ворчит Баки. — Шью свое собственное чудовище. Нет, в самом деле, Стив, какого черта? Из-за кота!

— Да не в коте же дело! Все знают, что у миссис Аддамс никого нет, кроме него. А Фрэнк O’Лири просто тупая скотина. Он сделал это ради забавы, понимаешь?

— И ты решил, что если он забьет камнями еще и тебя, то это как-то поможет…

— Полицейский патруль не стал с ним возиться, даже когда я сказал, что дам показания, так что… кто-то же должен…

— Пойдем-ка, — Баки тащит его из квартиры, несмотря на то, что Стива еще мутит от удара донышком бутылки по лбу и длинная полоса на бедре едва затянулась. Но Баки настойчив, и Стив не смеет возражать, покорно плетется за ним, все еще бурчащим, по улице, потом через пустырь до заброшенного склада и молча лезет внутрь сквозь дыру в стене.

— У проблемы всегда есть два решения, — кричит Баки откуда-то из темноты и после сует ему в руки теплый пушистый комок, требуя держать осторожно.

Дрожащее существо сворачивается клубком, находит кончик пальца Стива, прикусывает его и замирает с тихим всхлипом.

— Ты не переделаешь ублюдка Фрэнка, даже если сумеешь выбить из него остатки мозгов, — говорит Баки. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь он нарвется на пулю, но пусть это будет не твой пистолет, ладно? К старухе Аддамс я не пойду, три года назад высадил ей окно мячом. Нужно раздобыть хоть немного молока.

Стив фыркает и чихает, но несет пищащий серо-полосатый комок до самых дверей на втором этаже.

У проблемы есть два решения, только когда ее решают вдвоем.

  

* * *

 Он бросает джет с почти пустым топливным баком посреди зарослей кукурузы где-то в центре Иллинойса — не просить же Старка лишний раз о посадочной площадке. Если повезет, летательный аппарат уцелеет и дождется владельца. Если же нет и местный фермер не объезжает свои владения на лошади, а пялится в камеру, не выходя из дома, и вид сверху ему передает дрон... Сложновато будет не заметить эмблему «Старк Индастриз» на борту, в любом случае хозяин поля не останется внакладе.

Стив нащупывает в кармане тяжелый бумажник и направляется к трассе. До Нью-Йорка он добирается спустя двое суток с онемевшей от разговоров челюстью и ноющим позвоночником. Лучше бы он платил. Но суровые дальнобойщики предпочитают разговоры хрустящим купюрам, а Стив никогда не был хорошим рассказчиком. Ему нравятся мощные многоколесные фуры, тяжелая обувь, удобная рабочая одежда и грубые шуточки по рации. И ветер из приоткрытого окна, и даже спальное место размером с полку поезда позади сидений. Трассы с пустыми обочинами, придорожные мотели, еда за несколько баксов и горький кофе в бумажных стаканчиках.

Его комната в «Блюющем слоне» давно сдана, и портье не испытывает по этому поводу ни капли сожаления. Вещи Стива валяются в чулане среди горы таких же оставленных бывшими постояльцами пожитков.

— Раз в полгода мы выставляем их на аукцион, — говорит портье. — Тебе повезло, ноутбук еще цел. Зачем мне нужен пятый? Тем более такая рухлядь.

Стив пялится в открытое окошко почтовой программы и наконец-то решается отправить письмо. Он хочет услышать голос Баки, но прекрасно знает, что любой контакт в интернете может быть отслежен. Поэтому он пишет Т’Чалле — безукоризненно вежливо, с миллионом извинений, коротким рассказом о том, как преследование обернулось ничем, и просьбой передать его номер заинтересованным лицам. Не проходит и пяти минут, как старый тяжелый телефон разражается трелью, а из динамика слышится знакомое до каждой модуляции:

— Хэй, Стиви! Драться не разучился.

— Баки, господи... Ты как?

— Неожиданно лучше, чем мог предположить. Озеро, полнолуние и ты — чего еще может желать никуда не годный тип, вроде меня?

Рука Стива нашаривает ручку жалюзи, выкручивает до хруста, и теперь он может представить, что и у него ночь.

— Тут давно утро, — смеется он в трубку, — на моем подоконнике уже можно жарить стейки.

— Придурок. Ты вернулся в Америку.

— Дальше от тебя был только остров Огненная Земля.

— Ебанная география.

Стив долго смеется над шуткой, но в тоне Баки — что-то очень серьезное, звенящий металл и сомнение — и он чутко прислушивается к дыханию и сердцебиению, летящему через океан.

— Вот что я хотел сказать, Стив…

— Что-то вроде давно знакомого: твоя правая все еще лучше справляется с моими членом, чем с хуком?

Баки прыскает в трубку, но голос дрожит, когда он отвечает:

— Я видел, как они сражаются. Если бы Эль не помогла взломать их броню... хуй знает, Стив, чем бы все закончилось. Те, что напали на нас — новое поколение Зимних Солдат. Я не уверен, что справился бы даже обеими руками.

Баки точно не видит, как Стив кивает пятну на стене, и не может почувствовать, как участился его пульс. Но Стив находит в себе силы ответить — четко, резко, словно рапортует вышестоящему начальству:

— Бункер был пуст и взлетел на воздух спустя семь минут после входа. Все тела, которые были там, исчезли. Я допускаю их похищение ради изучения.

— Вольно, капитан, — Баки пытается острить, но Стив понимает — новость не из лучших. — Какого черта ты туда поперся?

— Обещал привезти образцы доктору Тэсс.

— В одиночку? Идиот.

— Мммм…

— Ясно. Старк все еще не в норме?

— Как чувствует себя мисс Хоппер?

И тонкая нить молчания звенит, натянувшись от Африки до спутников в космосе и накрепко поддевая на крючок сердце Стива в задрипанной гостинице на узкой улочке Нью-Йорка.

— Баки...

— Повтори-ка еще раз...

— Баки,— шепчет Стив, — умоляю, скажи, что она не рядом. Что ты не прижал ее к нашей двери, чтобы задрать юбку…

— Это плохой разговор, — говорит тот, — и мы отложим его на потом. В конце концов, именно мне есть в чем тебя упрекнуть. Я никогда не целовался с девчонками у тебя на глазах. Никогда, Стив, в отличие от...

— Ну да, ты позволял мне только слушать…

— Стив, Стив, Стиви... Она крута, эта Хоппер, но что-то во мне до сих пор любит того упертого сопляка, который давно прячется за горой прекрасных мускул, синим костюмом и дурацкой кличкой Капитана Америки. Это как два разных фильма, одновременно крутящихся на экране. Тони Камонте против красотки Энн Дэрроу — кто кого, как ты думаешь?

— Технически Камонте круче вооружен, — смеется Стив, но спазм в районе солнечного сплетения не отпускает по-прежнему.

— Не молчи, Стив, — шепчет Баки в самое ухо. — Говори, говори, хоть Билль о правах вслух читай. Позволь мне... Дай мне... У меня в глазах мутится от стояка...

И яйца Стива моментом поджимаются от сумасшедшей просьбы.

— Право народа хранить и носить оружие не подлежит ограничениям, — говорит он, слыша в ответ легкий смех. — В мирное время ни один солдат не должен помещаться на постой в какой-либо дом без согласия его владельца.*

— Да-а-а-а…

Он больше не может терпеть — сбрасывает джинсы, прижимая трубку к уху плечом, и слышит знакомое придыхание в голосе Баки.

— Еще, — просит тот, и Стиву бы прочесть «…ибо ласки твои лучше вина» и «я принадлежу возлюбленному моему», но он может вспомнить только «никто не должен дважды отвечать за одно и то же преступление».

— Стиви, слышишь?

В трубке — влажный, напрочь сбивающий барьеры, границы и расстояния звук — такой, как семьдесят, сто, тысячу лет назад, из далекой прошлой жизни, из глупой, сложной, безудержно счастливой юности, из тесной квартиры или тонкой брезентовой палатки под европейским небом. Тот, от которого Стив непроизвольно разводит колени, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Ты гладишь себя, Стив? Дрочишь, как и я? Может, так же засунул внутрь палец? Я слышу твое дыхание, помню твои губы на своих губах… Стив... Господи Иисусе... Как давно…

И Стив беззастенчиво стонет в крошечный динамик, кончая на собственную футболку, потому что голос Баки захлебывается таким же восторгом и теми же воспоминаниями.

— Знаешь, а ведь сейчас есть средства связи куда круче, — говорит Баки, томно растягивая гласные. — Мы могли бы видеть друг друга. Или еще интересней: сенсоры, очки, и все почти по-настоящему...

— Я очень старомоден, — улыбается в трубку Стив.

— Держу пари, ты ни разу не зашел в секс-шоп.

— Да как-то... Времени не хватало. Черт, Баки, если эта Эль сможет тебе помочь...

— Выбрось из головы дурную ревность, — смеется Баки. — Просто у нее схожий жизненный опыт.

Звонок обрывается — то ли связь прекратилась, то ли даже телефоны в Ваканде имеют заранее проплаченный лимит, но это точно не то, что хотел услышать Стив на прощание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Стив действительно читает Билль о правах.


	9. Chapter 9

 На рассвете Стив вскидывается в полусне, не сразу нашаривая под подушкой трубку и молниеносно высчитывая, который час может быть в Ваканде… ну, естественно…

И он старается, чтобы в голосе не проскользнули нотки разочарования, когда отвечает на звонок.

— Я в Макдональдс тебе его притащу, что ли? — рычит в трубку Старк, и Стив диктует адрес.

Если Вижн захотел бы, то сам нашел бы его где угодно. Только на это и следует ставить, надеясь, что он поможет отыскать Ванду.

Вижн просачивается сквозь стену отеля аккурат между оконной рамой и приземистым шкафом.

— Я не смогу вам помочь, капитан Роджерс.

— Я не… — машинально поправляет Стив и удивляется — надо же, как быстро он привык! — … не прошу тебя за меня сражаться. Никогда бы не попросил.

— Вы не доверяете моим создателям, Стив, — печально вздыхает Вижн.

— Но рассчитываю на то, что ты искал Ванду.

— Женщины еще более непостижимые создания, чем воины. Она не хочет, чтобы кто-либо ее нашел, даже вы. Не представляю, где она может находиться.

Стив смотрит на равномерные переливы Камня Разума и никак не может решить, стоит ли все рассказать и насколько автономно сознание Вижна. Иди речь о нем самом — Стив не колебался бы. Но вправе ли он настаивать, если дом Сэма тоже пустует и соседи утверждают, что его обитатель подался куда-то в Руанду вместе с «Врачами без границ», не оставив нового номера телефона.

— Вы опять задумали что-то рискованное, капитан. Мой долг предупредить вас о последствиях.

И Стив решается пойти ва-банк, словно кто-то сдал ему мелкую пару и он уверен,что у противника нет и того.

— Ты лжешь, — говорит он резко и пытается рассмотреть мерцающие оттенки желтого.

— Я лишь стараюсь постичь человеческую суть.

Стив печально усмехается в ответ — психолог из него по сей день никудышный — и выдает на-гора весь небогатый арсенал сентенций, которые когда-либо слышал в «душеспасительных» беседах Сэма:

— Ты стараешься понять Ванду и простить. Себя — за то, что принял другую сторону, а ее — за то, что поступила согласно своим принципам. Мне это знакомо.

— Я допустил ошибку, — улыбка Вижна кажется искренней и чуточку грустной, но он вполне мог рассчитать максимально подходящую случаю глубину морщин у глаз и высоту поднятия уголков рта. — Полковник Роудс до сих пор не освоился с экзоскелетом, но прогнозы на полное восстановление около девяноста шести процентов. Я сбил его. Случайно. Кажется невозможным, но так и есть.

И Вижн медленно сползает спиной по стене и опускается на пол, укладывая голову на скрещенные на коленях руки.

— Это всего лишь доказывает, что ты — куда больший человек, чем многие, кого я знаю, — говорит Стив. — И... ты любишь Ванду.

— Концепция любви всегда изложена сложными словами и метафорами. Это красиво и трогает что-то внутри...

— … душу...

— Общеизвестно, что у меня есть только разум, — горько улыбается Вижн. — Эмоции, равно как и зависть к тем, кто может их испытывать, должны быть чужды моему рассудку.

— Но ты любишь и сожалеешь... и хочешь ее защитить.

— Если вы способны идентифицировать подобные нюансы, Стив. По доступной мне информации вы не связаны высокими чувствами ни с кем. Физиологические показатели — ритм дыхания и сердцебиения, температура тела, кровяное давление, мышечный тонус и прочие индикаторы возбуждения — у вас меняются только в схватке с применением грубой физической силы. У меня было множество шансов это засвидетельствовать. И только однажды похожие данные были зафиксированы вне поля боя. Тогда вы оставались в башне Старка наедине с Вандой. Неудивительно, что вы хотите увидеть ее вновь.

Это ужасно невежливо, и Вижн ошалело хлопает ресницами, глядя, как Стив хохочет, закидывая голову, и после, обессилевший, устраивается на полу рядом.

— Ты ревнуешь, — говорит он, отдышавшись. — Святые небеса, и ты же утверждаешь, что не способен испытывать чувств.

— Все люди лгут, капи... Стив Роджерс. Даже самые лучшие из них. Я пытаюсь учиться, но это слишком сложный протокол.

Стив старается успокоиться, глубоко вздыхает и говорит чистейшую правду — то, чего не слышал никто и никогда, кроме того, кому были предназначены эти слова много лет назад, когда машины ездили на бензине, один доллар еще считался деньгами, а футбольные игроки гасили сигарету у кромки поля под прицелом рекламных фотографов, прежде чем занести тачдаун.

— Я люблю Баки. Всегда любил, сколько себя помню. В тот момент, когда ты так бесцеремонно вклинился в наш с Вандой разговор, я говорил о нем. Можешь просканировать мой мозг, — и Стив раскидывает руки, хотя честно признается самому себе — это должно выглядеть слишком картинно. — Ты не найдешь в моей голове похожих чувств ни к кому другому.

— Информационные источники... — начинает Вижн.

— Лгут не меньше. Люди могут увлекаться. Но разве Тони Старк любит кого-то, кроме Пеппер, хотя... прости, Вижн, имел множество сексуальных связей с другими?

— Он очень трепетно относится к полковнику Роудсу, но я ни разу не фиксировал возбуждения или скачков пульса даже в моменты их непосредственного контакта, в то время когда только мысли о мисс Поттс…

— Ты все прекрасно понимаешь, — кивает Стив. — Для меня Ванда — как Роуди, а Баки…

— Тот, отношение к кому не поддается логическому анализу?

— Эти попытки я оставил задолго до войны, — смеется Стив, и — боже! — оказывается, это так легко — сказать кому-то постороннему: «Я люблю Баки Барнса».

— А Ванда-то тебе зачем нужна? — Вижн хлопает его по плечу так, что, кажется, сейчас вытащит из-под плаща пару запотевших бутылок «Хейникена».

— Ничего плохого, — глоток холодного пива сейчас бы пришелся весьма кстати. — Просто передай ей письмо, я предложу встречу в месте, которое она сама выберет. Если откажется, я не буду настаивать

— Велика вероятность, что согласится, — кивает Вижн. — Она очень тебя уважает. И... письма на бумаге — это так романтично... Ванда ценит подобные жесты.

— Только от тебя, уверяю, — все еще улыбается Стив, бросаясь на поиски чистого листа и ручки.

— Я могу еще что-то сделать для тебя? — спрашивает Вижн прежде, чем протянуть руку для пожатия.

— И без того спасибо, но... Послушай, ты можешь защитить мой ноутбук, чтобы никто не мог отследить сеанс видеосвязи? Если нет, то...

— Никто, кроме мистера Старка, — уточняет тот. — Его возможности непрогнозируемы, а методы непредсказуемы.

— Плевать.

 * * *

  Следующие двое суток он не вылезает из гостиничного номера, открывая дверь всего три раза: дважды службе доставки соседнего кафе и один — взволнованной соседке-проститутке, интересующейся, все ли в порядке у «красавчика, который выглядит таким одиноким».

У него все в порядке настолько, как не было, наверное, никогда. И если он испугал соседку, то только потому, что хохотал как сумасшедший над фильмом братьев Маркс.

— Понимаешь, Баки, сейчас ведь такого не снимают.

Тот фыркал в камеру, останавливая фильм со своей стороны, и уверял, что для столь поспешного вывода у них недостаточно данных.

И Стив был абсолютно, совершенно, непередаваемо счастлив, как в тот момент, когда мелькание сигнала в окошке программы сменилось заспанным лицом Баки, с припухшими веками и растянутыми в улыбке губами, так и когда стучал по монитору зеленым горлышком бутылки, а в кадр вплывал огромный стакан с коктейлем безумного цвета и почти настоящим зонтиком. И когда Баки лихорадочно шептал:

— Покажи мне, покажи, Стив... Я почти забыл, как охренительно это выглядит. Немедленно напомни мне…

Он послушно лил на пальцы дешевый крем, закидывал ноги на шаткий столик, переносил ноутбук ниже-выше, дальше-ближе, чтобы Баки было лучше видно, и сам, дрожа от возбуждения, смотрел, как тот стягивает мягкие брюки и сжимает ладонью член, и почти терял сознание, когда слышал:

— Хочу сюда твои губы... Я помню, помню, помню... Хочу тебя везде, я затрахал бы тебя до смерти.

— Не раньше, чем я тебя...

Стив был почти согласен провести так остаток своей жизни — в грязном дешевом отеле, на прожженном сигаретами кресле или продавленном чужими телами матрасе, с потолком в странных разводах и треснувшими вдоль пластинок жалюзи. И почти закрывал глаза, когда взгляд Баки стекленел, а лицо превращалось в каменную маску, сам подсказывая:

— Бедренная артерия. Если бить ножом в одно и то же место примерно раз в три минуты. Крови у меня не больше, чем у нормального человека.

Баки серьезно кивал, что-то обдумывал и добавлял:

— Лезвие непременно с серрейтором, что-то вроде Даггерта или Ка-Бара, так больше повреждений мелких сосудов.

И встречал широкую улыбку в ответ. Определенно, Стив мог бы с этим прожить. В конце концов, он тоже не без недостатков.

Он даже умудрился вздремнуть, когда доктора увели Баки на плановый осмотр, и распахнул глаза от хрипловатого «You are my lucky star. I saw you from afar»*, донесшегося из динамика.

— Не хочу портить тебе уикэнд, — улыбнулся Баки, — но... ты же сожрешь меня живьем, если не скажу. Т’Чалла ждет следующего нападения. И Эль... Она такой же монстр, как я, но король не чувствует себя обязанным, и его терпению есть пределы. В прошлый раз погибли четыре девушки из его войска, и в следующий...

— Я хочу купить трак... — сонно тянет Стив. — Огромную фуру, размером с дом.

— Мне больше по душе байки.

— И преимущественно чужие. Но большие машины лучше, и нашу ты полюбишь.

— Мамочка уже придумала питомцу имя? — Баки неестественно весел, и Стив понимает — они готовы нести любую чушь, лишь бы отсрочить момент, когда придется говорить о деле. — Жаль, если так, теперь я не смогу уронить его со скалы.

— Я так устал, Бак. И, кажется, никогда не был так счастлив, как в дороге до Нью-Йорка и эти два дня с тобой.

— Много времени пройдет, пока ты ввяжешься в очередную драку? — печально вздыхает Баки и, морщась, чешет поджившие язвы на груди. — Прежде, чем вновь разделишь мир на правых и неправых, на требующих спасения и заслуживших наказание? Я же вижу, ты давно хочешь спросить. Валяй...

— Слышал что-нибудь о базах ГИДРЫ в районе Австралии? Я потерял их посреди Индийского океана, и…

— Ровным счетом ничего, — пожимает плечами Баки, — но я терпелив. Подождем, Стиви. Рано или поздно они выползут под прицел, и тогда... Если они наладили ебанный конвейер суперсолдат, то это необходимо остановить.

Когда в дверь слышится осторожный стук, они оба наслаждаются «Мальтийским соколом», хором подсказывая актерам реплики, и Баки крутит в губах обломок коктейльной соломинки, затягиваясь, как Хэмфри Богарт, а Стив не может не признать вслух — выглядит это так горячо, что он понятия не имеет, каким образом его рука вновь оказалась в джинсах.

— Перезвоню, — недовольно стонет Стив, — кого опять принесли черти?

— Я счел нужным соблюсти социальные приличия, — говорит Вижн прежде, чем переступить порог и протянуть ему письмо. — Вы могли быть заняты. В любой культуре курьеру положено материальное вознаграждение, но я обойдусь без этого.

   * * *

 Она выглядит как обычная девчонка-студентка с пестрым рюкзаком на плече, в ярких кедах и шортах с бахромой вокруг колен, и Стив чувствует себя древним дядюшкой, которому до колик в желудке не нравится современная мода. Впрочем, ему нравится.

Особенно то, какой легкой и уверенной стала походка Ванды, как спокойны ее лицо и голос, когда она заказывает кофе на певучем, непонятном Стиву языке.

Он молчит, наблюдая сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, и пытается отделаться от тошноты — пассажирские самолеты хуже военных, они медленней, плавней, и сервис в них слишком навязчив, как и соседи по креслу. Он испробовал на прочность пограничные службы и выяснил, что всем наплевать на некоего Роджера Миллера за каким-то чертом купившего билет в осколок когда-то большой европейской страны с непроизносимым названием.

— Я в порядке, — улыбается Ванда, и пальцы ее совсем не дрожат, когда она берет хрупкую чашку. — Сняла квартиру. В прошлую субботу ходила в ночной клуб, а осенью планирую в колледж. Устроилась на работу. Смешно, но продаю всякие штуки в магазинчике для животных. Мне нравится, и я понимаю, чего они хотят. Вот, например, декоративные кролики…

— Это хорошо, — наконец в состоянии подать голос Стив.

— Хорошо, — тихо повторяет она. — И поэтому... Прости, Кэп, я никуда не вернусь. Если мне судьба погибнуть вместе с этим миром, то так тому и быть.

И всё — разговор исчерпывает себя, и Стив не вправе вновь разрушить это хрупкое равновесие, которое ему на зависть Ванда обрела столь быстро.

— Я рад, просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой ничего не случилось.

Ванда морщит нос совсем по-детски и улыбается лучезарно и мечтательно, от чего сердце Стива в который раз захлестывает непозволительное отчаянье.

— Пожалуй, пойду, — он встает, отодвигая непочатую чашку. — Приятно было повидаться.

— Зачем бы ты ни приехал — я не хочу этого знать, — говорит Ванда. — Верю, что ты справишься без меня. Удачи, Кэп. И, знаешь, этот твой Барнс невероятно крут и горяч как ад.

Она кокетливо подмигивает и взламывает ложечкой глазурь шоколадного десерта.

Стив чувствует, как она продолжает улыбаться, пока он медленно идет к выходу.

Не слишком привычно, но... Всего лишь еще одна проигранная схватка. И, в конце концов, не он ли говорил сам себе, что совершенно счастлив тем, что имеет, не далее как вчера вечером?

«Ванда в норме, — быстро набирает он сообщение, отправляя его на вакандский номер Баки. — Скажи Эль».

Ответа не приходит. Должно быть, Баки спит или на обследовании, и Стив бесцельно шатается по центральным улицам, долго решая, куда податься из очередной новой и вполне гостеприимной страны.

 

Других вариантов у него нет, и потому — вновь полусонный-полупьяный портье, видавший виды номер отеля и равнодушный индикатор, который час подряд сообщающий, что единственный контакт не в сети.

Стив листает каталоги автопродаж, заглядываясь на длинные прицепы; странные, как инопланетные корабли, «Вольво»; высокие крылья «Кенвортов», похожие на тонкие, выгнутые немыслимой дугой брови актрис; на четкие линии капотов «Петербилтов» и спальные закутки с откидными кроватями, миниатюрными столиками и даже телевизорами. Роджер Миллер, к имени которого он никогда не привыкнет, может позволить себе кое-какие из них. Он отправляет Баки несколько приглянувшихся объявлений о продаже и отрубается, скрючившись в кресле. Спустя три часа сообщение все еще не просмотрено, и Стив лихорадочно соображает, как быстрее добраться до брошенного в полях Иллинойса джета и чем его заправить, когда картинка на мониторе оживает и ноутбук пиликает мерзким звуком.

— Баки, ну наконец-то! — кричит он так, что пластик идет мелкими трещинами вокруг динамика. В ответ тот лишь устало прикрывает глаза.

— Что с тобой, что случилось? Блядь, Баки... Что происходит?! Что с лицом?!

— Порезался, когда брился, — криво усмехается тот, и Стиву уже не до шуток, потому что Баки выглядит хуже, чем просто плохо. Даже после разморозки у него не было такой мертвенной синевы вокруг губ, белых пятен под нижними веками и волос, превратившихся в сплошной колтун.

Баки не опускает камеру ниже, но Стив замечает, как его слегка кренит вправо, в сторону действующей руки, и, судя по напрягшимся мышцам шеи, он изо всех сил цепляется за край стола.

— Врать зачем? Тупица, ты все еще заросший, как первобытный человек.

— Кто бы говорил, — тихим голосом парирует Баки. — Твои фото скоро можно будет размещать в рекламе с подписью «до изобретения станка Жиллета». Просто бурная ночь, а вслед за ней тяжелый день. У всех случается, не бери в голову.

Его опять ведет в сторону, и Стив видит, как в кадре появляется женская рука и придерживает Баки за плечо. Идеальный маникюр Эль Хоппер оплавлен по краям, а вдоль всей кисти хорошо заметны глубокие ожоги и царапины.

— Буду примерно через десять часов, — кричит им Стив.

— Постойте, Роджерс. Король Т’Чалла дал два часа, чтобы я убралась отсюда ко всем чертям.

— Он сказал «к духам ада или все равно куда», — севшим голосом поправляет Баки. — Ваканду вновь атаковали, и это было... Блядь, ты доверяешь моему опыту, Стив? Мы отбились чудом. И если бы не моя спасительница…

Баки ловит мелькнувшую в кадре ладонь и прижимается к ней губами, чуть повыше глубокой раны на тыльной стороне.

Стив сотню раз видел этот элегантный жест в исполнении Баки, но все равно его с ног до головы обдает крайне неуместная сейчас волна ревности.

— Нас прервали в слишком интимный момент, — надтреснуто смеется Эль где-то за пределами досягаемости камеры. — Если бы не это, наш тандем мог бы действовать эффективней.

О, Стив совершенно не хочет ничего воображать.

— Я нашел Ванду, — говорит он строго, почти грубо, но порыва смягчить тон у него нет. — Она чувствует себя лучше всех нас вместе взятых, мисс Хоппер, и не желает, чтобы ей кто-либо мешал. Она в порядке сейчас, будет так и дальше. За ней есть кому присмотреть, и это достойнейший... человек из всех возможных.

— И на том спасибо, — камера делает финт и вместо расцарапанной щеки Баки он видит лицо Эль — осунувшееся, бледное, с подсохшими струйками крови на подбородке и невыносимо алым размазанным пятном помады. — Протокол о намерениях не обязывает доводить сделку до конца, я сделала то, что успела, вы — что смогли, каждый из нас остался с профитом. Прощайте, Стив Роджерс.

И ее рука демонстративно давит на кнопку выключения монитора. В Ваканде. В личной комнате Баки. В тысячах километров и как минимум пяти часах полета. И если бы не едва слышное «перезвоню», донесшееся в последний момент, Стив бы уже бежал в направлении аэропорта Кеннеди. От того, чтобы разбить о стену собственный ноутбук, его удерживает только осознание, что тот настроен на приватную линию связи. Страдает кресло, древняя столешница и неработающий телевизор.

Баки, как и Т’Чалла, не отвечает на звонки и, конечно, неплохо было бы глянуть последние новости. Вдруг на землю обрушился очередной десант инопланетных чудовищ или где-то в Южной Азии рванул химический завод, и он мог бы провести нескольких ближайших часов, не думая ни о чем другом.

Его телефон оживает глубокой ночью, и, прежде чем ответить, Стив обнаруживает себя полностью одетым с зашнурованными ботинками и сумкой на плече.

— Хэй, Стиви, — говорит в трубку Баки, звонящий с совершенно незнакомого номера.— Готов поставить последнюю руку, что в голове ты уже подписал брачную лицензию на наши с Эль имена. Ты с детства был невероятно ревнив.

— Только если ты давал мне повод, а значит — почти всегда.

Баки фыркает, но, кажется, вполне довольно, и его смех теряется, растворяясь в воздухе, шелесте листвы, странных лающих и визжащих звуках, шуршании травы и потрескивании веток костра.

— Я хочу тебя... видеть, — говорит тот. — Я справлюсь, Стив. Пожалуйста, это касается не только нас.

— Десять часов, — отвечает он и понимает, что намечается совсем не свидание.

— Постарайся добраться быстрее, у нас не так много времени.

Баки резко обрывает звонок, и спустя несколько секунд на телефон прилетают координаты, и сколько бы Стив ни давил на кнопку вызова, слышит только «номер недоступен».

Карта подсказывает, что для их встречи Баки выбрал весьма экзотическое место.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Ты — моя счастливая звезда, я смотрю на тебя издали» — слова песни, сейчас больше всего известной из мюзикла Singin' In The Rain/Поющие под дождем. Но песня была очень популярна в конце 30-х годов, благодаря фильму «Бродвейские мелодии» 1936 года, для которого была написана, и множеству звезд, которые ее исполняли как с эстрады, так и в фильмах.


	10. Chapter 10

— Здесь красиво, — выдыхает Стив, едва его ноги касаются земли.

Он предпочел бы не рассказывать, как улетал из Нью-Йорка первым же попавшимся рейсом на восток, бежал по залам транзитных аэропортов, долго тряс пачкой купюр перед носом пилота небольшого самолета и безбожно врал, убеждая того, что снимает телешоу и ему срочно требуется попасть — да-да-да, те самые координаты; нет, он не ошибается; да, у него есть навыки выживания; послушайте, какая вам разница, сэр, могу добавить еще пятьдесят долларов.

И точно не повторит все те слова, которые пришли на ум, когда он понял, что стропы парашюта придется рвать руками прямо над плотным зеленым куполом листвы, метрах в сорока от земли. Впрочем, все бы его падения заканчивались так — парой синяков от встреченных на пути веток и крепким объятием Баки.

— Красиво и безлюдно, — улыбается тот. — А значит, очень удобно.

— Согласен, но какого черта?.. Почему ты ушел из Ваканды? — возмущается Стив, и где-то в глубине экваториального леса слышен согласный рык, а в кустах — мерное и долгое шуршание.

Стив разглядывает потертые ремни жилета, блеск черной брони, скрывающей культю, и полдюжины ножей на поясе, и он точно почувствовал ладонью, что на спине у Баки закреплено несколько рукояток пистолетов. Как он может дышать во всем этом здесь, где воздух такой тяжелый и влажный, что его можно налить в стакан, и футболка разом прилипла к спине и животу, хотя точную температуру Стив определил бы как двадцать три по Цельсию?

— Спасибо королю Т’Чалле, не ушел, а улетел. Потому что в следующий раз они не отобьются. Кстати, не улетел, а улетели.

За каменной кладкой самодельного грота мелькает язычок невысокого костра.

— Так это все же не свидание, — Стив пытается шутить, когда видит глубоко и мерно дышащую во сне Эль Хоппер, укутанную в цветное одеяло, возле одной из невысоких стен.

— Прости, взял на себя смелость пригласить и ее. Должен же ты наверстывать упущенное. Только не раздевайся целиком, муравьи здесь, как пираньи, обглодают — не успеешь заметить.

— Отличный способ убийства, непременно запиши, — смеется Стив, но видит в отблесках огня глаза Баки — серьезные, сосредоточенные, знакомые ему по давним военным временам. Баки Барнс в голове выискивает лучшее место для снайперского укрытия.

— Она сумела тебе помочь?

— Вроде как, но не совсем... Только с кодами успела разобраться, когда на нас напали. Остальное… все еще на месте… Я так понял, что и ты не выполнил того, что обещал.

Баки протягивает ему запеченный кусок мяса на длинной ветке, и Стив вспоминает, что не ел последние семнадцать часов. Медленно жует и все никак не решается спросить, как Баки так быстро научился справляться одной рукой, ведь даже в ночном полумраке заметно, как непроизвольно напрягаются мышцы левого плеча, когда тот по привычке пытается сжать несуществующий кулак или поправить волосы.

— Что-то в последнее время мне не везет, — говорит Стив. — Наверное, не стоит ехать в Вегас.

Ладонь Баки опускается на его плечо, легко поглаживает царапину у самого выреза футболки, и кончики пальцев касаются шеи, скользят вдоль напряженных мышц, щекочут под волосами, обводят ухо, и Стив чувствует, как его соски трутся о влажную ткань, и напрочь забывает обо всем смертоносном арсенале, что рассован по ремням, креплениям и карманам Баки.

— Черт, Бак, — шепчет Стив, сжимая его колено. — Если ты и вправду задумал... на троих... То я и с одним-то последний раз... Ты должен помнить… в самом начале сорок пятого…

Баки жарко выдыхает ему в волосы, и ночь замирает вокруг непроглядной чернотой, в которой он на ощупь находит губы Стива и касается нежно, бережно, едва уловимо, и шепчет прямо в них, задевая языком:

— Я вколол ей такую дозу снотворного, что если на нее сядет слон, она и то не почувствует. Доктору Тсулле следует надежней хранить свои препараты. Думаешь, эта дамочка из тех, кто пошел бы со мной по собственной воле?

Стив отстраняется, ловит ладонями лицо Баки, разворачивает его к огню и долго вглядывается в потемневшие радужки, словно желая прочесть ответ на вопрос, который боится задать.

— Знаешь, как ее настоящее имя? — не то, что он хотел бы услышать, да и не ответ вовсе, но и Баки слегка отстраняется, лишь крепче прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке. — Эль — не от Элен или Элизабет, от элевен. Одиннадцать. Она была одиннадцатой по счету и носила татуировку с номером на левом запястье. Если присмотришься — увидишь там шрам от ожога. Ты знал, что в Хоукинсе, Индиана, было научное подразделение ГИДРЫ? Ее мать добровольно согласилась на их опыты, а в результате родилась она — ребенок с суперспособностями, и до двенадцати лет... считала своего куратора отцом. Можешь себе представить, что с ней вытворяли и чему учили, кое-что мне знакомо. Нет, лучше не представляй, тебя стошнит. Она уже умела убивать в том возрасте, когда мы с тобой боялись залезть в подвал дома старого Хендерсона. Сама мне рассказала, но после того как тщательно порылась в моей голове. Вроде как исповедь, и я только что нарушил тайну.

— Схожий опыт, понимаю, — кивает Стив и готов зацеловать дернувшуюся от напряжения жилку на виске Баки.

— Я не мог позволить ей уйти одной. Но и выманить ГИДРУ иначе — тоже. Она сбежала, сменила жизнь, прекратила использовать силу, а каждый год после сеанса связи с детьми переезжала на новое место. Очевидно, подозревала, что аномальную активность могут засечь. Похоже, в нее с детства вживлено устройство слежения, уж прости, не было времени отправить ее на МРТ. Когда она показала себя во всей красе, в Рафте — жучок сработал, и ГИДРА пришла за ней. И еще дважды в Ваканду.

— И они придут сюда.

— Непременно. Конвейер работает, Стив. Мы упустили пятерых, и в следующий раз их явилось двадцать. Мы облажались, — говорит Баки и осторожно тянет футболку Стива из-под пояса, — когда оставили трупы в бункере. Возможно, в этот раз их будет сотня.

— Хорошее место, чтобы умереть, — соглашается Стив, не в силах унять дрожь в своих пальцах, которые расстегивают пряжки на куртке Баки.

— О нет, — смеется тот, — никто не отнимет у меня привилегии убить тебя лично. Это хорошее место, чтобы принять бой. Говорят, ты здорово умеешь догонять чужие самолеты. Вот и постарайся повторить это, когда они будут улетать отсюда. Нет смысла убивать солдат, если где-то все еще идет вербовка. Нужно уничтожить базу.

— Блядь, — тихо выдыхает Стив. — А я все еще надеялся, что это просто свидание.

— Ты бы стал отговаривать меня, знай заранее план. Но и свидание тоже. Возможно, последнее, нам же не привыкать.

Стив с уверенностью назвал бы эту ночь первой. 

* * *

 

И даже не потому, что они дорвались и теперь жестко, суматошно трутся друг о друга, так и не скинув до конца одежду, словно подростки где-то в темном закоулке, и тычутся вслепую куда ни попадя губами и языками, лишь бы коснуться, распробовать, напиться и надышаться, до головокружения ныряя в реальность, в капли пота на груди, стук сердца под ладонью, давно позабытую сладкую дрожь, оглушительный грохот пряжек и рваные выдохи, а в голове не остается ни единой мысли, кроме «мой, ну наконец-то!»

Стив знает, как бывает иначе. Отчетливо помнит все их долгие бруклинские ночи и случайные, безрассудно вырванные у войны минуты, две родинки под левой лопаткой, до которых все не может дотянуться губами… и вздрагивает, когда его член накрывает горячий рот.

— Можно, мой капитан, — шепчет Баки. — Вряд ли я буду слишком озабочен тем, что подумают о тебе ночные птицы.

И Стив стонет в голос, надрывая горло, позволяет себе то, на что никогда не решался — ни в Бруклине, ни в одном другом месте мира — подтверждать криком каждое прикосновение, громко выстанывать имя Баки, умолять о большем и умирать, восторгаясь.

— Говорят, сейчас курить на улице гораздо неприличней, чем там же целоваться. С мужчинами, — смеется Баки, укладывая его ладонь на свой член. — Господи, убил бы за пачку «Лаки».

Стив утыкается лбом в его плечо, он безмерно счастлив, но не может не ответить:

— Представляешь, целых семь долларов. И теперь они продаются не парами, а по одной.

— Ужасный мир...

И больше они не произносят ни слова, до тех пор, пока перепачканные спермой пальцы не переплетаются накрепко и губы сами не выдыхают имена:

— Стив!

— Баки…

— Черт... Вот автомат захватил, а влажные салфетки...

Это невероятно пошло, и Стив даже не успевает сообразить, где он подсмотрел подобную непристойность — в своих фантазиях ли, в современном порно или много лет назад в стучащем колесами вагоне шоу, где пили и спали все со всеми, кроме него.

Он вылизывает пальцы Баки, затем свою ладонь, жадно собирая языком белесые капли, и не успевает отстраниться от поцелуя.

— Ты все еще сумасшедший, мой Стиви, — шепчет Баки между выдохами. — Мой, мой, единственный, кого всегда любил...

Тело Стива напрягается, и внезапно даже для самого себя он кончает еще раз, забрызгивая спермой черные штаны Баки с плотными защитными вставками у колен.

— Гребаный боже, — стонет тот. — Будет слишком неприлично, если я сейчас попрошу тебя уйти?

Баки шарит ладонью в темноте и протягивает ему прибор ночного видения:

— Смотри внимательно и не наткнись на растяжки. Я оставил несколько сюрпризов для визитеров.

— Через службы контроля аэропортов сложно пронести даже маникюрные ножницы, — вскакивая и неловко натягивая джинсы, Стив пытается улыбнуться.

— Мне кое-что об этом известно. Выбирай, что по нраву, — и Баки машет рукой куда-то в сторону толстого пальмового ствола, а потом с едва слышным всхлипом сворачивается клубком и накрывает голову ладонью. — Быстрее, мелкий, иначе загрызу тебя зубами. Не забудь бронежилет. Жаль будет разворотить эту грудь автоматной очередью.

Стив подхватывает первый попавшийся оружейный ремень, цепляет на ухо дужку коммуникатора и быстро шагает прочь от стоянки, где тихо размеренно дышит во сне Эль Хоппер, и глубоко и надрывно — тот, дороже кого у него нет и не было.

«Что делает тебя счастливым?» — всплывает голове у Стива, и он не врал тогда.

Ничто не может дать ему счастье. Но кто-то... Тот, кто не всегда похож сам на себя, и вместо искреннего веселья или сосредоточенности сейчас в его глазах горит равнодушный холодный огонь. Тот, кто пока не убил его, а спас… раз двести с начала прошлого века. И если жизнь разделить на Стива Роджерса и Капитана Америку, то только последнему незнакомы сомнения и колебания. Допустим, Стив Роджерс забыл кое-что рассказать Капитану. Допустим, все кончилось, когда он выпустил из рук щит. Допустим, когда-нибудь он позволил бы себе быть счастливым…

«Не знаю».

А если знаю, то все равно не скажу. Вы не поверите.

 

 * * *

  Едва наступившее утро — прохладное, но такое влажное, будто на лбу лежит давно забытый за ненужностью компресс. Стив обследует плацдарм предстоящей битвы, изредка отвлекаясь на звуки просыпающихся джунглей. Он бывал в зоопарке и видел гиен, обезьян, индийских слонов и хищных кошек. Газеты пишут, что Капитан Америка сражается как лев и бегает как гепард, и это ему не льстит — слишком много крови оставляют за собой дикие звери.

Он находит дюжину растяжек, то и дело поправляя визор, и одобряет каждую. Видит несколько примитивных ловушек и отвлекающих следов — переломанные ветки, остатки прогоревшего костра, обрывки одежды, пахнущей Эль и Баки. Стив Роджерс ненавидит нападать со спины, но Капитан Америка согласен — бой в джунглях имеет свои особенности. Сколько бы их ни пришло — в конце концов нужны и выжившие, чтобы добраться до базы ГИДРЫ. В коммуникаторе что-то щелкает, и голос Баки окутывает его со всех сторон:

— Надевай свой лучший наряд, дорогая. К нам гости.

Стив летит обратно, чудом не зацепив одну из едва видимых нитей растяжки.

— Вижу, ты не терял времени даром, — Стив указывает глазами на почти обнаженную Эль, прикрытую лишь трусиками и лифом.

— Конечно, отчего бы не развлечься напоследок. Но слишком тощая на мой вкус. Им нужна она, и они не станут стрелять на поражение, пока девчонка прикрывает мою спину, — фыркает Баки в ответ, легко забрасывая на покалеченное плечо спящую Эль. — Не буду просить тебя быть осторожным, Стив, но напоминаю, мы здесь не для того, чтобы сдохнуть или всех перебить.

— Как давно вы стали майором, сержант?

Работает. Шутка всегда идеально делает дело перед тем, как сунуться в самое пекло.

— У русских другие звания. Возможно, я уже лет двадцать как полковник.

Единственной рукой Баки ощупывает запасные магазины на поясе, а после вскидывает на локоть хитрое крепление автомата.

— Иди сюда, Стиви, — шепчет он. — Поцелуй на удачу.

С одной стороны густо пахнет оружейной смазкой, с другой — пряно и томно сонным женским телом, и Стив находит языком губы Баки, целует легко, осторожно, будто боится навредить.

— Всегда бы вот так перед боем, — говорит тот, — и можно было бы умереть счастливым.

— Подай предложение по изменению устава в Министерство Обороны, — успевает натужно пошутить Стив, прежде чем розовые предрассветные лучи прорезает россыпь черных точек и зеленый купол листвы озаряется первой вспышкой взрыва.

— Исполняйте приказ, капитан! — и Баки в несколько широких прыжков уносится прочь с неподвижной Эль на спине.

Стив подчиняется не раздумывая, не потому что привык, а потому, что план выглядит логичным.

— Как обстановочка? — трещит коммуникатор, и Стив слышит, как мерно дышит Баки в такт шагам.

— Захожу с тыла, — рапортует Стив. — Твою мать... Их не меньше трех десятков...

Противники десантируются под прикрытием дымовой завесы сквозь густые кроны деревьев, и Стив не замечает на их плечах даже намека на парашют.

— Похоже, там работает целая фабрика, — отвечает Баки. — В прошлый раз их было две дюжины. По одному в день — приличная скорость производства и обучения. Выходит, я — давно уже устаревшая модель, вроде деревянного грузового фургончика.

— Первый! — вскоре отзывается Стив, когда неподалеку раздается хлопок сработавшей западни.

— Много болтаем, — недовольно ворчит Баки, и Стив понимает, что переговоры отследить не сложнее, чем шепот во время воскресной службы.

— Люблю тебя. Надеюсь, завтра будет новый день, — быстро шепчет он, отключая коммуникатор.

Впереди — едва заметный блик чужой брони и громкий хруст веток. Чужаки движутся не таясь, и Стив подтягивается на ближайшей ветке, легко перепрыгивает с дерева на дерево, пока бесшумно не обрушивается на плечи последнего из колонны. Впереди он видит еще пятерых, и значит, враг тоже не так уж глуп. Большой отряд разбился на группы и, очевидно, окружил место сигнала от Эль, постепенно сжимая кольцо со всех направлений.

Стив помнит, как пульсировала под его пальцами чужая артерия во время прошлой битвы, но острие ножа натыкается в том же месте на крепкую броню. «Ого, — думает он, — кто-то хорошо учится на ошибках».

Для того, чтобы свернуть шею в жестком защитном шлеме, лучше всего подошла бы Наташа. Следует взять у нее несколько уроков по правильному седланию чужих плеч и работе бедрами, решает Стив, пока скручивает следующий шлем, словно заевший вентиль ржавого пожарного гидранта — многократно и мощно проворачивая вокруг оси позвоночника.

Хруст ломающихся костей, кажется, слышен на все джунгли. Это требует запредельных усилий, и сильней Стив напрягался только однажды — в тот памятный день в Берлине, когда удерживал одной правой полозья вертолета.

Противник вовсе не делает секрета из своих маневров — это ясно; от шума заполошно и мерзко орут обезьяны и вздымаются вверх потревоженные стаи птиц; и Стив ориентируется по звукам, диким воплям и редким автоматным очередям, идет по окружности, снимая замыкающего в каждой из групп.

Судя по тому, как они смещаются, Баки с живым прикрытием быстро движется куда-то на север от их ночной стоянки. Право же, Стив дорого заплатил бы за один взгляд на подробную карту местности.

Он насчитывает шесть взрывов растяжек и восемь вырубленных им лично солдат, и мышцы уже слегка ноют от перенапряжения, когда зеленый шатер листвы прорезает очередная яркая вспышка. Если бы можно было наделать еще больше шума своим появлением... ну естественно...

— Какого хрена, «я-больше-не-капитан»?! — орет Старк, быстро снимая шлем. — В Америке ночь, между прочим, с Пеппер будешь объясняться сам.

— Откуда ты здесь?

— Ты позвал. Вряд ли ты не сумел разобраться с открывашкой для консервных банок.

— Не звал... — на всякий случай Стив крошит подошвой свой телефон.

— Сообщение пришло с того самого номера. Ну уж... что вышло, то вышло, начнем наслаждаться моментом. Решил наконец-то показаться голливудским продюсерам? Одобряю, отличное решение. Снимаем новую часть «Хищника»? Не готов к инвестициям, мне всегда больше нравился «Рембо».

— Слишком много ненужных жертв для такого профессионала, как он, — отрезает Стив.

Старка едва не уносит отдачей, когда луч его репульсора отскакивает от брони атакующего. Двадцатиметровая пальма, оседая, ломает ветки соседних деревьев, гвалт побеспокоенной живности стоит такой, что от него закладывает уши.

— Ни хуя себе, — бормочет он. — А я-то думал, что улучшил костюмчик.

— Вали отсюда, Тони, — говорит Стив. — Это личное дело.

— Дай-ка догадаюсь. Мистер «найди десять правильных слов» Барнс чувствует себя таким виноватым, что решил подписать тебя на самоубийство? Роджерс, я умею сопоставлять факты. Пять исчезнувших тел и отряд модифицированных суперсолдат, явившихся за мутантом в Башню. Ох, кстати, у короля Ваканды тоже нет от меня секретов. Они хотят всех нас на одной тарелке, иначе не накрыли бы шведский стол, воспользовавшись твоим номером телефона. Пятница, план местности и расположение противников. Блядь, да в вашей Годзилле маячок! Сверкает, как новогодний шар на Таймс-сквер, — возмущается Старк, пока Стив молотит кулаками и пытается опутать толстой лианой тело очередного нападающего. — А вот эти ублюдки экранированы от поискового сигнала...

— Барнс с женщиной, им нужна она...

— Судя по тому, что говорят архивы и очевидцы, твой дружок не брезговал сиськами.

— Старк…

— Окей, окей, согласен, непродуктивно, продолжим позже. Но отсиживаться в тылах… Кто ты такой и что сделал с Капитаном Америкой?

Стив не успевает вставить и междометия, как Старк подхватывает его железной ладонью и тащит по воздуху, не слишком-то заботясь о том, чтобы тот не пересчитал все встречные ветки и стволы.

— Так-то лучше, — говорит он, опускаясь на землю неподалеку от глинистого берега мутного водоема. — Твой ненаглядный совсем рядом, а кольцо сжимается. Приготовься, наш никогда не капитан.

— Нет времени посвящать тебя в наши планы, — выплевывает Стив и давит на спусковой крючок, потому что их разом атакуют пятеро.

— Мелкий! Придурок! — сквозь шум он слышит громкий вскрик Баки. — Какого хуя?!

— Старк! — куда-то в сторону голоса орет Стив. — Как обычно решил все за всех. Они выманили его сюда.

И едва успевает уклониться от ярко-синей вспышки.

— Думать головой уже поздновато, — отвечает Баки, метко отправляя автоматную очередь в глазную прорезь шлема цвета хаки. — Человек-Утюг не в курсе дела?

Он появляется из-за дерева, по-прежнему удерживая на левом плече Эль, и Стив с облегчением замечает, что, в отличие от него самого, на их телах нет ни единой царапины.

— Держись как можно дальше, — выдыхает Баки, — ты знаешь почему.

— Боишься не справиться с собой и завалить его тут же? Страшно представить ваши забавы времен Второй мировой, — ухмыляется Старк, и Стив нашел бы, что ответить, если бы не очередная группа противников, резко и бесшумно спустившаяся откуда-то сверху.

— Блядь! — взрывается он.

Старк делает очень удивленное лицо прежде, чем закрыть шлем, а Баки немедленно группируется за обнаженным телом Эль Хоппер, и резинка ее трусов скользит по бедру, открывая большое родимое пятно. Стив раздает удары и автоматные очереди направо и налево, но все, что они могут сделать втроем — лишь отбросить каждого из нападающих на несколько метров, чтобы получить секундную передышку и возможность глотнуть плотного влажного воздуха.

— Херово без щита, да? — вдруг оживает коммуникатор в его ухе, и Стив понимает, что Пятница принудительно активировала отключенный прибор.

— На семь часов, Старк!

Репульсор вновь пускает луч, и результат заставляет Тони выругаться Стиву в ухо так, что тот вспоминает Гейба, виртуозно матерившегося на двенадцати языках, включая русский и наречие индейцев Айдахо.

— Уходи, Стив! — орет Баки. — Немедленно! Следуй плану, я опасен. Адреналин провоцирует...

«Есть, полковник!» — хочет сказать Стив, но вместо этого как в замедленной черно-белой киносъемке наблюдает, как Баки выпрямляется, аккуратно укладывает на землю свой живой щит и идет прямо на него с полными ужаса глазами, легко удерживая правой ложе автомата, и пули — трассирующие, явно видимый след, успевает подумать Стив, — ложатся кучно, куда бы он ни отклонился, одна из них непременно достигнет цели.

Черная точка замирает в десятке сантиметров от его виска, остановленная защитной перчаткой ближайшего к нему врага.

— Охуеть... Хьюстон, у нас…— слышит он голос в коммуникаторе прежде, чем воздух вокруг начинает вибрировать и рваться на части, не достигая легких.

Он успевает увидеть, как Баки медленно оседает в гору веток и листьев, а костюм Старка замирает, словно манекен в витрине магазина, изображающий готового к прыжку спортсмена.

И холодная безжалостная волна небытия накрывает его с головой.


	11. Chapter 11

Он приходит в себя от монотонного «кэп, кэп, кэп…», гудящего в голове, словно кто-то выстукивает по запертой двери, но настолько тактичен, что не решается ее взломать — «кэп, кэп, кэп…»

Голос настойчивый, женский, смутно знакомый, и от этого Стиву кажется, будто он ранен, а бьющий по нервам звук — всего лишь грохот больничного оборудования, и голос сиделки требует, чтобы он очнулся. Какая-то часть его души — тот самый парнишка из Бруклина, что не загнулся от испанки в тридцать четвертом, не вывернул на потеху всей палате желудок в тридцать втором и не подхватил ни столбняк, ни заражение крови годом позже — на удивление всем; тот пацан упрямо, до хруста, стискивает несуразно широкие ладони и отрывает голову от подушки.

Комната почти пуста, и его накрывает дежавю, потому что он уверен — где-то рядом должно орать радио, транслируя старый бейсбольный матч. Бокс небольшой, с гладкими, словно отлитыми из металла, стенами и едва заметной тонкой щелью по периметру двери.

«Кэп, кэп, капитан…»

Голову сжимает железным обручем, и перед глазами плывут алые круги.

«Кэп…»

— Какого черта! — кричит Стив в такой же отполированный до нестерпимого блеска потолок.

«Хоппер. Эль Хоппер. На связи. Твою мать, прием, кэп. Как тебе еще сказать? СОС, код красный, мэйдэй, мэйдэй, мэйдэй. Прости, папа, я позабыла все слова, которым ты меня учил. Двести семь*; Виски Танго…**

— Мисс Хоппер?

— На связи. Закройте глаза и не сопротивляйтесь.

Мало что в жизни давалось Стиву Роджерсу так же сложно. Он чувствует легкий сквозняк, что гладит голые ноги, и, кажется, стоит босыми ступнями в глубокой теплой луже, а горло опять сжимает приступ астмы.

Тощая стриженая девчонка выступает к нему из полной темноты:

— Не упрямься, пожалуйста, капитан, мне и без того нелегко. Кажется, это заслуга твоего… друга. Какой-то нейролептик.

— Снотворное…

— Неважно. Где ты?

— Хер знает. Простите, мисс... Понятия не имею.

— Не стоит притворяться. Это и есть настоящий ты.

— Комната. Я видел похожую, когда ЩИТ разбудил меня. Вы знаете, что с Баки?

Девчонка пожимает плечами и утирает ладонью струйку крови, что уже бежит по подбородку:

— Я опасаюсь контактировать с Барнсом. Что угодно может спровоцировать непредсказуемую реакцию. У него в мозгах... Ты представляешь, как штопают рыбацкую сеть? Этим я и занималась до того, как на Ваканду напали.

— Oкей, — говорит он. — Баки жив?

— Похоже, да.

— Остальное неважно.

Она заливисто хохочет и тянет Стива за штанину, заставляя опуститься куда-то вниз, на невидимый пол, скрестить ноги и смотреть себе прямо в глаза. Он уже видел такие застывшие, сосредоточенные на одной точке взгляды — у Зимнего Солдата на мосту, у Ванды, управляющей алым огнем, или Клинта, натягивающего тетиву лука.

— Я тоже в комнате, — быстро говорит Эль. — Уютно, дорогая мебель, как в отеле высокого класса. На мне махровый халат. Охрана одета в шлемы и, похоже, экранирована от моего воздействия. Стены... какой-то материал вроде того, что я встречала в Ваканде, или брони нападавших на нас. Чтобы разрушить, нужны серьезные усилия, но тогда я не смогу поддерживать контакт.

Стив чешет голую коленку — просто потому что чешется, затем грызет впивающийся самым уголком в кожу ноготь указательного пальца и объявляет после недолгого раздумья:

— Меня разместили с куда меньшим комфортом, а значит, в вас опять заинтересованы больше. Что со Старком?

— Какой-то бетонный склеп, — после короткой паузы отзывается Эль, и ее вторая ноздря подозрительно алеет, выпуская каплю крови. — Сплошные стены, будто зацементирован со всех сторон. Не слишком сложно для меня, нужно лишь подойти поближе. Без сознания. И — о, да! — совершенно голый. Кажется, мерзнет без матраса.

— Не похоже даже на дешевый мотель, — фыркает Стив. — Но тоже жив, а это лучше, чем могло быть. Послушайте, Эль, это ГИДРА, и вы знаете, на что они способны, но вы нужны им живой, стало быть, вам и вести переговоры.

— Не так уж я ценю собственную жизнь, капитан, — Эль усмехается, и нескладный силуэт пропадает в непроглядной тьме.

Стив распахивает глаза и первым делом бьет. Прямо по центру кажущейся тонкой и хрупкой стены. Она пружинит под ударом и отбрасывает его футов на десять. Могла бы и дальше, но за спиной — другая стена.

— Вижу, вы очнулись, капитан, — слышится откуда-то сверху, и Стив молчит в ответ.

Да, очнулся. И если кому-то хочется звать его капитаном, то черт с ним — пусть будет капитан.

Они приходят впятером. Затянутые в уже знакомую серо-зеленую броню без единого знака на ней, с небольшими — но Стив уже видел их в действии — излучателями, способными раскрошить человеческую плоть на атомы. Судя по всему, переговариваются через коммуникаторы внутри шлемов, потому что нападают слаженно и одновременно, едва переступив порог. Стива на несколько секунд парализует удушливым газом — глаза слезятся, а гортань немеет и не может протолкнуть воздух в легкие, и путы — примитивные на вид, но очень прочные — стреноживают его по рукам и ногам прямо поверх бронежилета, который никто не решился с него снять. О, эти твари точно знают, к кому пришли и на что он способен.

— Не стоит оказывать сопротивление, капитан Роджерс, — трещит внешний динамик одного из врагов, — мы не причиним вам вреда. Мы не заинтересованы в вашей смерти, рассчитываем всего лишь на временную нейтрализацию или вашу добрую волю.

Стиву не нравится ни то, ни другое, и он отчаянно пытается разорвать оковы, пока пришедшие наблюдают за ним, и он поклялся бы — на глухих безликих шлемах мелькают ироничные усмешки.

— Я не веду переговоров с низшими по званию, — наконец хрипит он. — Ведите меня к своему командованию.

— У нас совершенно другие указания на ваш счет, — динамик оживает и тут же отключается, а Стива в десять рук тащат куда-то по пустому длинному коридору, пока не бросают в очередной бункер: узкий — ровно на ширину его плеч — глубокий колодец с гладкими холодными стенами.

— Мы зафиксировали подозрительную ментальную активность, — слышится сверху. — Наш долг — обезопасить вас от чужого влияния, а тех, кто прибыл с вами — от наказания за неподчинение. Приятного отдыха, капитан.

Белая лампа где-то высоко вверху выглядит как звезда, которую, если верить Баки, можно увидеть со дна колодца. Он не может ни пошевелиться, ни дернуться, ни даже дышать полной грудью, и крышка люка плавно задвигается, отнимая у него последний луч света. Откуда-то из стенки вдруг прорываются аккорды, и знакомый голос захлебывается в «Саммертайм».

Спустя пятнадцать повторов Стив понимает, что если сейчас в колодец начнут нагнетать отравляющий газ, навязчивое « _Твой папа — богач, а мама — красотка_ » будет последним, что он запомнит в этой жизни. А если выживет, то поклянется никогда больше не включать Луи Армстронга, который все еще почему-то популярен в этом веке.

 

**1944**

Виттория была… ладненькой. Так сказал Баки, но Стив подобрал бы другие слова — яркой, как небо юга Италии, острой и пахнущей розмарином, как здешняя кухня, высокой, с мягкими округлыми бедрами, тонкой талией, гривой блестящих черных волос и такой улыбкой, будто здесь, неподалеку от Бари, никогда и не было войны. А в том, как она танцует, как идет волной подол длинной юбки, взлетая и открывая взору носки старых туфель, смуглые колени и совершенно неожиданно и резко — белоснежную кромку белья; в том, как она смотрит, не отрывая глаз, с того самого момента как они вошли в остерию, и как смеется, закидывая голову и прикусывая яркие губы, Стиву видится странная, почти болезненная печаль.

Вряд ли он к этому привыкнет, но женщины — медсестры, машинистки и шифровальщицы, официантки, бывшие студентки, продавщицы в лавках и почтенные матери семейств — давно не обходят его своим вниманием.

— Да потанцуй же с ней, — подначивает Дум-Дум, пьяный от дешевого легкого напитка, который с трудом можно назвать вином, но в такой жаркий августовский мирный вечер лучше него не сыскать.

А еще Виттория значит «победительница», и одобрительный свист Баки перекрывает музыку, когда Стив легко кладет ей руку на талию, тут же наступая на ногу и бормоча: «Скузи, сеньорита». Она льнет в танце, какой-то странной смеси вальса, свинга и тарантеллы, где Стиву только и нужно, что правильно отсчитывать такт и время от времени то прижимать партнершу, то отпускать ее. Можно было бы выкрикивать «Ола!», как делают это остальные, но на взгляд Стива это уже чересчур.

— Вы хорошо танцуете, капитан, — неожиданно чисто выговаривает она английские слова, а труба, гитара и аккордеон вдруг откликаются знакомой, вновь ставшей популярной несколько лет назад мелодией.

Виттория покачивает бедрами, крепко держа его за руку, подпевает, выдыхает:

— _Женщине нужен мужчина, у мужчины должна быть подруга… ***_ — и тянет за собой из круга танцующих, а Стив растерянно ищет глазами Баки — якорь, за который можно зацепиться. Тот растягивает губы в ухмылке и легкомысленно машет рукой — «ступай, никаких проблем», но глаза — злые, уставшие, бесконечно далекие от всего, что творится вокруг. Стив все еще слегка одурманен происходящим, когда Виттория прижимается к нему, закидывает руку на шею и шепчет сбивчиво и жарко:

— Красивый, ты такой красивый и сильный. И волосы светлые. Мой муж был таким же. Американец, голубые глаза, все обещал увезти меня к себе в Омаху. Не успел, та самая бомбардировка в порту. А я ни с кем после… пойдем... может, повезет, и ребенок будет немного похож на него…

Стива пригвождает к месту невидимым китобойным гарпуном.

Ноги врастают в пол, шум вокруг превращается в глухую, мертвую тишину, а он видит перед собой лишь черные провалы умоляющих глаз и чувствует влажные пальцы, что все еще гладят его кожу. Кажется, он хочет сказать «простите, мэм», «нам не следует, мэм» или что-то в этом роде — язык не слушается, а в груди собирается липкий комок ужаса и сочувствия, и он не может пошевелиться и ответить, даже когда его касается знакомая, родная ладонь, стряхивает невидимые пылинки с плеча, хватает под локоть, а после бьет по спине прямо промеж лопаток.

Баки тащит его, не сопротивляющегося, резко толкает с берега и макает с головой в слишком холодную для августа воду.

— Что это было? — спрашивает он, когда Стив выныривает, отфыркиваясь, расправляя мокрый китель и лихорадочно проверяя карманы.

— Ловушка, — выдыхает Стив. — Совершенно безвыходная ловушка. Спасибо, что спас.

— У тебя было такое лицо... Словно ты действительно чего-то испугался.

Покачиваясь на нетвердых ногах, Стив выходит из мелкой речушки, нащупывает ладонью землю, прежде чем тяжело сесть, откинуться на спину и утянуть Баки за собой. Прямо на берегу, посреди лета, под ночным небом, все еще безумный, оглушенный — _Лунный свет и песни о любви не выходят из моды_ — с набрякшими от воды карманами и немилосердно мнущейся от объятий формой.

— Забей на все, — шепчет он Баки. — Я знаю, что это неправильно.

Баки прихватывает губами мокрую прядь у виска, тянется влажными, жадными поцелуями вдоль шеи и ласкает его ртом и пальцами до тех пор, пока Стив, едва слышно всхлипывая, не расслабляется в его руках; и только после этого сам трется всем телом, мелькающими под задранной майкой сосками — о жесткий металл пуговиц, членом — о загрубевший от воды кожаный ремень, и это должно быть больно, но он счастливо и не слишком-то тихо стонет, выгибаясь, и улыбается при этом так мечтательно и лучезарно, что Стив на секунду или даже больше забывает, что чайки над водой кричат не с бруклинским выговором, а дымящая вдалеке труба — вовсе не та, которая была хорошо видна с крыши его дома.

 * * *

 

Тук-тук-тук, та-да-дам, тук-тук-тук, отсчитывает ритм, становясь все более навязчивым, до тех пор пока Стив не распахивает глаза и не соображает, что длинные и короткие удары складываются в точки-тире, буквы и слова.

— Кэп, прием, прием!

Он сосредотачивается, и давно неиспользуемая им морзянка сама всплывает в памяти.

— Хоппер. Здесь Хоппер. Мне сложно. Не отвечайте, не удержу связь. Пока все наши живы. Барнс — ОК, лучше всех, — отстукивает она. — Старк ОК, хуже. Я могу вырваться в любой момент. Жду указаний. Пришли вместе — уйдем вместе. Мой папа был шерифом. Морду Барнсу набью позже. Семь три.****

Стальной обруч разжимает его виски, словно разом ослабив крепления. Он должен думать, соображать, но в голову не лезет ничего, кроме нестройных аккордов:

« _Ты должен это помнить, поцелуй остается поцелуем, а вздох — всего лишь вздох»…_

_— Важные вещи не меняются с течением времени_ , — откликается Эль. Она не попадает ни в одну ноту, но это неважно.

— Сообщение для Барнса? — тяжело отстукивает она чуть погодя. — Я попробую.

Стив не может не волноваться, не думать о том, помнит ли Баки тот вечер в Бари, и не способен сделать ничего больше, чем раз за разом шевелить связанными руками и пытаться присесть, чтобы оттолкнуться от дна колодца, который — черт! — будто строили с линейкой под его фигуру.

— Готовность один! — прилетает ему стук примерно вечность спустя.

Стив с трудом вслушивается — сквозь навязчиво стонущий «Саммертайм» проступают глухие звуки борьбы и отрывистые, лающие — редких выстрелов, пока крышка люка высоко над головой не сдвигается в сторону и Баки не зовет его по имени, перекрикивая песню. Стив толкается ногами изо всех сил, но даже его возможностей не хватает, чтобы преодолеть трение стенок и ширину колодца. Вверх взлетает такое ругательство, за которое Стив сам себе без промедлений вымыл бы рот с мылом.

— Живой! — радостно орет сверху Баки. — Ловушка, из которой нет выхода! Вспомни вертолет в Берлине и приготовься, у меня всего лишь одна рука.

Сверху летит гибкая петля, и Стив в последний момент успевает сообразить — вдыхает, насколько позволяют путы, прежде, чем лассо захлестывает его шею, сжимается и тянет вверх, перекрывая доступ кислорода.

— Блядь, ну ты и тяжелый. Давай, дыши же, у нас очень мало времени…

Его губ касаются другие губы — жесткие, требовательные, вбивающие столб воздуха в слипшуюся гортань.

«Дыши!» голосом Баки — древнее, мощное заклинание, не раз возвращавшее Стива в реальность из безнадежных приступов болезни и самых сладких и бездумных ночных грез.

— Да в порядке я, в норме, — пытается сказать он, и кончик языка чувствует горечь запекшейся крови и шершавую корочку подживших ранок, а руки Баки разминают его плечи и затекшие бедра.

— Валим! — перекрикивая стук обоих сердец, командует тот, вздергивает его на ноги, а Стив уже сам чувствует, как вибрирует пол от стука подошв бегущих к ним охранников.

Эль Хоппер делает едва заметный и очень знакомый Стиву жест правой кистью, и пол за их спинами заворачивается крутой спиралью.

— Спасибо, — ворчание Баки можно было бы принять за недовольство, если бы пули и синие лучи не отскочили бы от этой бетонной волны.

— Сочтемся, Барнс. Кажется, у меня появилась привычка служить твоим щитом.

— Ты такая дохлая, что не можешь прикрыть даже стратегически важные места, — возражает тот, пока они бегут вперед по единственному коридору. — Вот что за мода нынче, Стиви? Все дамочки худые и костлявые, как недокормленные кошки.

— Мне кажется, это начало прекрасной дружбы,***** — неловко усмехается Стив и тут же переводит разговор, стараясь не замечать, как Эль и Баки слаженно фыркают в ответ. — Где Старк?

— Подвал или что-то в этом роде, — тут же отвечает Эль.

— Ни фига, — откликается Баки. — В подвале находились только я и трое охранников. Наивные такие. Сказали: «оставайся здесь и жди приказов, солдат». Ну я и ждал, пока обстановка прояснится и подвернется удобный момент. Чудесные ребята, так хорошо вооружены… были. Дай слово, Хоппер, что больше не будешь петь в моей голове, это похуже любой пытки, а мы-то с тобой знаем в них толк.

— Мальчики, внимание на шесть часов, прикройте — просит она, а Баки легким движением перебрасывает Стиву небольшой автомат, и они оба встают плечом к плечу, охраняя узкий проход, пока Эль приваливается к ближайшей стене и не мешает струйкам крови стекать по шее до самого выреза белого махрового халата.

— Старк услышал меня, — чуть погодя отвечает она. — Но ему... немного сложнее, чем нам всем. Он обычный человек.

— Значит, не унаследовал способности своего отца, — улыбается Баки. — И все же грех бросать его здесь. Вместе попались — вместе и бежать.

Как бы это ни совпадало с мнением Стива, ему все же слишком сложно удержаться от нервного смешка, который он не хочет, но все равно считает очередным приступом ревности — эти двое за несколько дней спелись так, что повторяют слова друг друга. И если бы не отряд серо-зеленых солдат, спешно испепеляющих завалы в коридоре, Стиву было бы чем изводить себя в ближайшее время.

— Старк в башне, — едва слышно шепчет Эль. — Вокруг небо. И... много воды. Похоже, мы на острове.

Их укрытие прорезает яркий луч, и Стиву только и остается, как ухватить Баки и Эль, ткнуть их носом в бетонную пыль и навалиться сверху, чтобы переждать сотрясение стен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Код полицейского сканера, обозначающий похищение человека.
> 
> ** Whiskey Tango Foxtrot — WTF — what the fuck — фонетический «военный» код
> 
> *** Здесь и дальше — слова из песни As Time Goes By, которая больше всего известна по фильму «Касабланка», но была популярна намного раньше, в начале 30-х годов.
> 
> **** Код радиопередачи, обозначающий «наилучшие пожелания и конец связи».
> 
> ***** Финальная реплика из фильма «Касабланка».


	12. Chapter 12

От тела Эль исходит легкая вибрация, и Стиву волей-неволей приходится оттолкнуть ее, чтобы самого не засосало какое-то странное, мерцающее облако, вдруг появившееся вокруг ее головы и медленно обволакивающее фигуру.

— Я пас, парни, — хрипло говорит она. — Кто-то блокирует меня извне, даже думать больно.

Они так и продвигаются вперед небольшим отрядом, и Баки постоянно кренит вправо, то ли от отдачи, то ли с непривычки, то ли чтобы у идущих позади был лучший обзор.

— Целься по сочленениям брони, — советует он. — Локти, колени, бедренный сустав.

— Есть, мой полковник! — откликается Стив и думает о том, что для такой большой базы в ней слишком мало людей.

Прикрывая Эль с обеих сторон, они прорываются к лифту, оставив за собой несколько трепыхающихся, как выброшенные на берег рыбы, солдат. Их вооружение проще, а защита — легче и больше похожа на привычную амуницию, чем на броню спецотряда, и реагируют на удары и ранения они совершенно по-человечески — охают, оседают, хватаются за поврежденные конечности, а действуют слаженно, но не отточено, и стреляют явно не на поражение.

Кнопки нет, и Баки разносит прикладом панель вызова, явно намереваясь закоротить провода, но хрупкая сияющая рука Эль толкает его в плечо и направляет к двери.

— Лифт могут отключить, — кричит она так, чтобы они услышали сквозь пальбу и грохот.

Дверь на лестницу прогибается под ударами их ног, и пальцы Стива легко, как бумагу, прорывают заметную щель в бронированном железе.

— Не пробовал выступать на «Сильнейший человек планеты»? — спрашивает она. — Тупое шоу из разряда кто выше поднимет каменную глыбу и дальше протащит машину. Если перекрасить волосы, вставить цветные линзы и бороду отрастить еще длиннее...

— За это хорошо платят? — Стив совершенно серьезен, между прочим.

— Наверняка, — почему-то дыхание Эль резкое и прерывистое, и только тут Стив понимает, что они, должно быть, пробежали этажей двадцать вверх, и он, не задумываясь, обрушивает каждую лестничную площадку, что осталась позади.

— В любом случае это было бы нечестно, — заключает он, прежде чем подхватить женщину на руки, хотя та фыркает и вырывается как рассерженная кошка.

Баки впереди замирает, на секунду прикладывает палец к губам, и взмыленная, раскрасневшаяся Эль зажимает ладонью нос и рот, чтобы унять шумные выдохи. Баки смотрит на Стива, подбородком указывает на свой автомат, и всех-то звуков в тишине — легкое шуршание чужих шагов и два щелчка, с которыми Баки меняет пустой магазин. Но и этого достаточно чтобы на площадке показался вооруженный солдат. Он без маски, и Баки, недовольно скривившись, снимает его прицельным, но слишком гулким выстрелом между бровей. Лицо мертвеца слегка удивленное и совершенно беспомощное. На вид ему не больше двадцати пяти, и Стив хмурится, недовольно цокая языком: какого черта? Что за слова находит ГИДРА, чтобы десятилетие за десятилетием вербовать себе новых сторонников?

Навстречу им выпрыгивают еще двое и, видимо, это вся охрана у камеры Старка.

— Что вы делаете, Эль? — Стив пятится назад, но вовсе не потому, что она внезапно выворачивается из его рук и задирает подол своего халата выше бедер, пытаясь зубами укоротить его до явно неподобающей длины, а просто потому, что с разбегу легче проломить стену. Судя по тому, что в ней нет даже маленького окошка — вход накрепко замурован, и негостеприимные хозяева то ли решили уморить Старка голодом, то ли слишком хорошо понимают, что из любого подручного проводка тот может соорудить ядерный реактор, вечный двигатель и массажер в придачу.

— Я уж думала, в вашем возрасте вас ничем не смутить, — ворчит Эль. — Помогли бы лучше.

Стив дергает за надорванный край давно уже не белой махры под возглас Баки:

— Вау! Ну если совсем останемся без денег, такой номер можно показывать в любом стрип-клубе мира. Стиви, а ну пошарь у меня в левом кармане, где-то там должны были заваляться два доллара.

— Почему я не сомневаюсь, что ты сунешь их не в мои трусики, Барнс? — Эль все еще тяжело дышит, и шутка выходит не вопросом, а констатацией факта.

— Потому что ты проутюжила мой мозг вдоль и поперек? — не задумываясь, парирует Баки. — В последний раз так много обо мне знал только Вонючка Фаулер после исповеди.

Стив помнит дряхлого, вечно пахнущего лакрицей и плесенью священника ближайшей к дому церкви, и если бы в край разрушенной площадки не вонзились сразу три хитрых «кошки» с металлическими тросами, ему хватило бы времени порадоваться, что его вспомнил и Баки.

— Прикрой свою леди, — торопливо бросает он, разбегается и бьет ступнями в бетонный монолит.

Из-за его плеча вперед летит белый лоскут халата, и Старк ориентируется моментально — подбирает, оборачивает вокруг бедер, на секунду прикрывает глаза и на выдохе возмущается:

— Ну и долго же вы, я чуть насморк не подхватил. Не пугайся, Годзилла, на самом деле он больше, чем тебе могло показаться.

— Нет ли в этом заведении устройства для стирания памяти? — громко интересуется Баки, повернувшись спиной и поливая коридор непрерывным огнем. — Кое-что я с радостью забыл бы. Это, например.

— Составлю тебе компанию, — в тон отвечает Эль.

— Кажется, следует вживить себе кнопку экстренного вызова брони, — говорит Старк. — Куда-нибудь в левый сосок. Как считаешь, кэп?

Несколько солдат упорно продвигаются вперед, пули отскакивают от их брони, выбивая фонтаны осколков и каменной пыли из стен лестничной площадки, и Стив понимает, что отступать некуда.

— Если бы меня не блокировали, — растерянно говорит Эль, — я могла бы замедлить падение.

— Если бы у меня был костюм, то и падать не пришлось бы.

«Если бы у меня был щит...», — успевает подумать Стив.

— Блядь, — орет Баки, — вы котильон там друг перед другом танцуете, что ли?

Стив обрушивает всю силу своих кулаков на противоположную стену и на секунду жмурится от слепящего солнца. Впереди, до самого горизонта, сплошная сине-зеленая гладь и простор, где океан сливается с небом. Он бросает взгляд вниз, и надежда на то, что все может закончиться прыжком в воду с большой высоты, улетучивается в одно мгновенье. Под стенами временной Башни Старка — обычный плац, выложенный гладкими плитами, и гравиевые дорожки, по бокам усаженные низкорослыми зелеными кустами, и… где-то вдалеке слева — очертания похожих на грубо собранных бумажных птичек летательных аппаратов.

Если Баки будет сдерживать нападение внутри камеры, а он прикроет быстрый спуск и отход, то Эль и Старк получат шанс добраться до земли, а после до взлетной полосы.

— Полезем по стене — снимут перекрестным огнем сверху и снизу, — вторит его мыслям Баки. — Я остаюсь. Кто-то же должен будет потом размазать эту точку.

И прежде, чем Стив произносит хоть слово, выставляет вперед колено:

— Так и знал, что пригодится, вот здесь, поглубже.

В накладном кармане брюк — тонкий, но очень прочный жгут веревки. Возможно, до низу и не хватит, но в любом случае это лучше, чем ничего.

— Черт, я выпишу вам чек, когда вернемся, с наличкой как-то туговато, — говорит Старк, глядя, как Стив поворачивает к себе Эль и резким движением обрывает оба рукава ее многострадального халата.

— Не поскупись, — отвлекается Баки. — Если интуиция меня не подводит, то сейчас мы увидим еще и мужской стриптиз.

Стив одобрительно кивает ему. Все правильно. Только так и нужно перед самым важным боем.

Поэтому он быстро рвет ткань на длинные лоскуты, приказывая — и пусть только подумают возмущаться! — обмотать их как можно плотнее вокруг ладоней и запястий, а сам так медленно, как только позволяет ситуация, расстегивает крепления защитного жилета и почти непристойно поводит бедрами, стаскивая его с плеч.

Старк свистит в два пальца, и Эль не успевает отмахнуться, когда ремни жилета затягиваются вокруг ее груди и талии.

Стив примеривается, летит в прыжке и одним ударом вышибает глыбу бетона у потолочной балки, а потом легко вскидывает Эль на плечо, командуя крепить веревку как можно надежнее.

— Я выросла в Индиане, не слишком-то там много гор, — ворчит она, топчась по плечу Стива, — но я жила в лесу и…

— Безумно интересно, — прерывает Старк, — съебывать будем или подождем, пока у Барнса закончатся все сюрпризы?

Последнее слово тонет в грохоте небольшого взрывного устройства, которое летит в пролом лестницы. План действий хорош, логичен, а главное — осуществим, и Стив не имеет права возражать. Но Баки, мотая головой, откидывает волосы с лица, и он замирает на секунду.

— Я вернусь, Бак, — говорит он, обещает он, уверяет, почти умоляет. — Просто продержись до моего прихода.

— Как получится, мелкий, как получится.

И Стив хватает в охапку, притягивает, впечатывается лицом во влажную и грязную щетину, а затем находит губы, а палец Баки соскальзывает со спускового крючка, и выстрелы затихают. Как обычно — когда они целуют друг друга, мир перестает существовать

— Люблю тебя, но держись подальше от моего автомата, — шепчет Баки, с силой отстраняя Стива. — Кажется, никогда не любил сильнее.

— Я вернусь.

— Не нужно. Если не будет времени спуститься, тебе лучше зайти снизу.

Видимо, Старк хотел что-то сказать, но Стив замечает, как обмотанная белым ладонь Эль с силой зажимает тому рот.

— Внизу чисто, — хрипло докладывает Стив сам себе. — Не теряем времени. Три-два-раз, спуск! Он отталкивается ногами и, сгруппировавшись, прыгает в пролом, слыша за спиной встревоженное «ах!» Эль.

Тело все еще слегка гудит от встречи с недружелюбной землей, когда отряд является, будто из воздуха; полностью вооруженная, в серо-зеленой броне и глухих шлемах пятерка солдат и в двух шагах справа — еще один, чье плечо украшено странным сиреневым пятном, словно отличительной нашивкой. Несомненно, он — командир, и Стив не раздумывая целится в стык брони в районе шеи, но тот выставляет руку, отбивая перчаткой семь пуль поочередно.

— Мы не желаем вам зла, капитан, — звучит механический голос, искаженный внешним динамиком, и противники опускают оружие и вытягиваются в струнку, замирая в ожидании приказа.

— Наши намерения в отношении мисс Хоппер еще более мирные, — продолжает безликая фигура с пятном на плече. Стив слышит, как ругается Старк и шумно выдыхает Эль, когда ее ноги касаются земли.

— У нас нет приказа стрелять на поражение по бегущим целям, но и уйти отсюда мы вам не позволим.

— Что же, — отвечает Стив и, видит бог, теперь он совершенно спокоен. — Я не намерен отсюда уходить. В лучшем случае, пока «отсюда» будет означать реально существующий объект, а не руины.

— Мне жаль, капитан, — выдыхает динамик.

— К самолету, Старк! — кричит Стив и после еще громче:

— Баки, порядок, давай к ним!

Баки спускается сверху в мгновение ока и обжигает тяжелым дыханием открытую кожу на шее.

Стив замечает, как наперерез летящей к посадочной площадке паре выдвигается очередная группа противников, и Старк тянет Эль обратно под защиту стен; он находит это верным — их спина прикрыта, а Старк способен болтовней и неплохо поставленным ударом отвлечь свою порцию нападающих хоть на несколько минут.

Стив ломится вперед, раскидывает противников, по всем правилам выстроившихся перед командиром. Ему достаются тычки и мощные удары кулаков в защитных перчатках, но всерьез стреляют только над его плечами — по Баки, и Стив дергается, угадывая по ответным очередям, попали или нет.

— Что насчет Барнса? — кричит он, наконец-то поймав в захват скользкую броню с сиреневым пятном, безуспешно проводя удушающий и пытаясь нащупать уязвимую точку между челюстью и сонной артерией.

— Нестабильный устаревший экземпляр, — хрипит динамик. — Сам понимаешь, ценности никакой, а проблем… Таков приказ… отвлекающий маневр, специально для тебя.

Пальцы проламывают пластину бронированного сочленения, и только он чувствует касание подушечек к бьющейся вене, как слышит быстрое:

— Поющий олеандр! Поющий олеандр!

Он замирает, и сил еще хватает на то, чтобы повернуться и увидеть, что Баки сумел укрыться за гладкой, без единого знака стелой, согнувшись и прикрывая голову рукой, как при взрыве.

Стив не может не подчиниться — разжимает хватку и делает два не слишком больших шага назад.

Ему кажется, что где-то рядом взрывается шумовая граната, противник, получивший внезапное преимущество, медленно оседает на землю, а за его бронированной спиной вскидывает руку автоматным прикладом вверх Эль, отдуваясь после мощного удара по шлему.

— Мое уважение шерифу Хопперу, — говорит Стив.

— Не стреляю в то, что не собираюсь готовить на ужин, — улыбается она. — А Старк неплохо дерется для голого миллиардера.

Стив нашел бы слова благодарности, но больше всего его сейчас интересует, кто именно маркирован приметным сиреневым пятном командира.

Крепления брони щелкают в его руках, влажные темные пряди рассыпаются по грунтовой утоптанной дорожке, знакомое лицо — без единой кровинки, но крылья носа легко трепещут и посиневшие губы розовеют после глубокого вдоха.

— Привет, Роджерс. Ненавижу шлемы, — шепчет, не размыкая век, Мария Хилл. — Моя мамуля почти влюбилась в тебя.

И Стив делает еще два шага назад, хотя сейчас его никто ни о чем не просил.

— Прекратить огонь! — голос издали перекрикивает всё, даже бьющиеся о берег волны, и нервную, звенящую тишину прорезает гулкий стук двух пар ног по идеально отшлифованным плитам.


	13. Chapter 13

Они выходят из-за угла вместе, но не рядом: знакомая крупная фигура в длинном черном плаще с лицом, прикрытым темными очками, и в таких тяжелых ботинках, что ими можно проломить крышу, и рядом — дерганый, худой, слишком юный парень с голубыми, зелеными и розовыми прядями волос, едва сдерживающийся, чтобы не обогнать медленные размеренные шаги лидера.

— О-о! — кричит издали Старк. — И где тебя носило, когда Кэп слетел с катушек? Как отдыхается, Ник? Хреновые из твоих сотрудников горничные, скажу я тебе.

Фьюри медленно сдвигает очки, открывая устрашающе-впалую пустую глазницу, а второй рукой придерживает своего спутника за плечо, и тот кривится то ли от боли, то ли от публичного унижения.

— Добро пожаловать на базу, — произносит Фьюри так, будто считает, что Стив сейчас рухнет ему на шею и оросит слезами счастья. — Прости, названия пока нет, колебались между «Призрак» и «Купол», но так и не выбрали вариант.

— Не мог просто прислать визитку? Она знала, где и чем меня достать, — Стив кивает на Марию Хилл и видит, как одна бровь Фьюри едва заметно дергается. Это можно счесть крайней степенью удивления, и Стив злорадно отмечает про себя, что бывший директор бывшего ЩИТа не так уж неуязвим.

— Подозреваю, в нынешних обстоятельствах ты не согласился бы на встречу со мной. Так поговорим? — вопрошает Фьюри. — В более удобном месте.

— Гарантия свободы для моих друзей, и я слушаю тебя хоть до рассвета даже в личном будуаре. Но не жди, что встану на четвереньки и начну подмахивать.

Фьюри давно уже не его командир, но было бы неожиданно приятно увидеть шок на его лице.

Но тот не выглядит шокированым, словно и ждал чего-то в этом роде.

— С мисс Хоппер у нас будет разговор без посредников, — отвечает он. — Зимний Солдат, при всей нашей с ним истории отношений, качественно проигрывает любому из моих неофитов, и, пожалуй, я пошел бы на обмен — его жизнь на твое сотрудничество. И если мисс Хоппер не имеет к нему претензий за выходку в джунглях… А, как я понимаю, не имеет…

Разноцветный парень скидывает руку Фьюри со своего плеча и нетерпеливо подпрыгивает, привлекая внимание.

— Я готов отдать тебе командование отрядом, но Старка я обещал вот этому гению, а я привык держать слово. Стив Роджерс — Иеремия Стейн. Вряд ли вы знакомы.

— Старк убил моего отца, — выплевывает парень. — Знаешь как? Даже руки марать не стал — попросил свою секретаршу нажать на кнопку, и папу засосало в ядерный реактор. Нам нечего было даже похоронить. Привет вам всем от полковника Земо, недалекие идиоты, такие же, как он. Как будто этот солдафон сам был годен на что-нибудь, кроме убийств и мордобоя.

Стив надеется, что верно оценил расположение сил. Эль Хоппер, все еще окутанная светящимся ореолом, косится на запястье парня, где вибрирует широкий браслет, судя по всему, блокирующий ее способности. Старк зевает, перематывает сбившийся клочок халата, затем раздвигает руками окруживших его солдат и вальяжно, будто выходя из горячей ванной, направляется к Фьюри. И только Баки все еще лежит под защитой стелы, свернувшись в позе эмбриона. Стив видит, как дрожит его спина и плечи движутся в такт дыханию.

— Вы положили много хороших парней, Стив, — говорит Фьюри. — Лучших солдат, которые когда-либо у меня были.

— Мог бы научить их говорить. Потому что выглядело все... словно нападение ГИДРЫ. Впрочем, я позабыл, что она давно уже не отличается от ЩИТа, и ты — лучшее тому подтверждение.

— Они всего лишь исполняли приказ. И в результате ты здесь и сам оценил их вооружение и возможности. Ты слишком предсказуем, Стив, а на нейтральной территории не дал бы мне и рта раскрыть. Нам нужна была ведьма. Мутацию не вызовешь сывороткой, а, судя по тому, что о ней известно, Элевен-Джейн Айвз, по приемному отцу Хоппер — хорошая девочка. Но своенравная, как и все Мстители. Поэтому я предпочел отряд настоящих воинов, принесших присягу на верность и добровольно подвергшихся введению сыворотки и облучению вита-лучами. Поздравляю, Стив, ты больше не уникален. Они все — лучшие из лучших, прошедшие отбор и искренне желающие служить защите Земли. Но у тебя неоспоримое преимущество в опыте, и поэтому…

— Назови свой отряд «Перфект», — кидает Старк, приблизившись. — Подарю тебе бутылку «Шато Лафита», когда выяснишь, что и они не слишком идеальны. Слышь, пацан, шикарная прическа. Моргни, если он удерживает тебя силой или шантажом.

Парень бросается вперед, но Стив успевает выставить руку, на полном ходу останавливая его порыв.

— Ты убил моего отца, ублюдок! И на собственной шкуре должен почувствовать, каково это.

— О боже-боже-боже, — театрально вздыхает Старк, — дай догадаюсь. Моя бомба попала в африканскую миссию или бродячий цирк? Его придавила балка в разрушенном нью-йоркском офисе? Опять Соковия или на сей раз какая-нибудь Нарния? Сейчас ты должен мне рассказать, как он катал тебя на плечах и угощал сладкой ватой в Диснейленде, каким прекрасным человеком он был, чтобы я устыдился… В очереди постой, могу внести тебя в список.

— Обадайя Стейн, — надрывно кричит парень, едва не ломая запястье в крепкой хватке ладони Стива. — И я любил отца гораздо больше, чем ты своего. По крайней мере, я для него всегда что-то значил.

— О... — брови Старка ползут вверх, — тот прекрасный человек, по чьей милости я заработал дырку в груди, кто заказал мое убийство, спер мои разработки, вырвал из моей груди реактор, а после чуть не угробил Пеппер, только чтобы не расставаться со Старк Индастриз и дальше продавать оружие террористам? Достойная уважения личность. Не знал, что у него есть сын. Удивительно, что ты умеешь формулировать связные фразы. Мне казалось, умственная отсталость передается по наследству.

— Придержи лошадей, Старк, — резко кидает Фьюри и по-прежнему высится как глыба, скрестив на груди руки. — Парень не уступает тебе. Новая сыворотка, полученная из брошенных вами трупов, и вита-лучи — исключительно его заслуга, так же как броня, аналогичная твоей, и способы блокировки ментальных сил. Если дашь себе труд, то оценишь. За одним исключением — в отличие от тебя, с ним проще договориться. Прости, не знал, что именно он стал организатором вашей с Роджерсом заварушки.

Старк широко зевает, прикрыв рот ладонью:

— Вот и прекрасно. Он помнит, где меня найти. Пусть явится один, и посмотрим, кто чего стоит, когда не нужно маскироваться и действовать исподтишка, чужими руками и за бронированными спинами. Записываться на прием необязательно. Костюмчик можете оставить, миллиардер — могу дарить.

Старк совершенно безалаберно поворачивается спиной и медленно, словно модель на подиуме, направляется к самолету, аккуратно переставляя голые ступни по асфальту.

Ладонь Стива обжигает перегревшийся пластик, Стейн дергается вперед, но тут же летит носом в бетонные плиты и остается неподвижным, припечатанный легким пассом Эль к самой земле. Свечение вокруг ее тела угасает, и Стив обтирает остатки оплавившегося браслета-блокировщика о брюки.

— Не договоримся, Ник, — вздыхает он.

— Жаль, — улыбается тот. — Мутант стал бы отличным пополнением отряда.

— Мое имя Эль Хоппер, — отвечает она, — и если вы еще раз посмеете...

— О, видел, что случилось с Рафтом и башней Старка, — ухмыляется Фьюри, поднимая руки в жесте капитуляции. — Мы с мистером Стейном не настолько богаты, чтобы позволить себе подобные траты. Мне есть что предложить вам.

— Я откажусь.

— Но Капитан позовет вас, и вы явитесь. Всегда являются на его зов. Когда-нибудь, возможно, и я. Постарайся не конфликтовать с нами, Стив Роджерс. Виноват... Ты же, наверняка, уже придумал себе новое имя. Номад? Палладин? Рыцарь, лишенный наследства? Это было хорошее время...

Фьюри отступает, все еще держа ладони на виду, и краем глаза Стив следит, чтобы кончик его пальца не дернулся, подавая знак отряду.

— Догоняй Старка, — бросает он Эль. — Пусть запускает двигатель, мы подтянемся.

Он все еще не уверен, что, повернись он спиной, не схлопочет луч парализатора в основание черепа.

Баки пришел в себя и теперь сидит, неловко опираясь на руку и скрестив ноги.

— В порядке, — кричит он издали, — но лучше не подходить. Сам понимаешь…

— В самолет, — отрывисто командует Стив и вновь обращается к Фьюри, настороженно прислушиваясь, как тяжелые шаги Баки удаляются по направлению к взлетной полосе. — И ты рассчитывал, что я приму командование отрядом, который проредил собственными руками? Что я смогу… что **_они_** смогут… у каждого из них рядом мог быть свой Баки Барнс, которого я лично… Давно ты разучился разбираться в людях, Ник? О, ты так и не догадался? Я люблю его. Мне жаль, что так сложилось, — говорит он, протягивая руку. — Не буду извиняться за твоих солдат. Надеюсь, их есть кому оплакать. Но, черт, как ты себе это представлял?

— Когда-нибудь, когда пройдет время и мы покажем себя в деле, ты согласишься, что это было отличной идеей, гениальным прорывом в технологиях ведения войны и стоило всех принесенных жертв.

— Возможно. Но только если ты способен поручиться за каждого, кто имеет доступ к твоим секретам, — кивает Стив. — А ты способен?

Фьюри долго и крепко жмет его руку, но не глядит в глаза и не произносит больше ни слова.

Стив идет медленно, давая время подготовиться к взлету, и вдруг ему самому хочется то ли перейти на торжественный парадный шаг, впечатывая ступню в землю и под правильным углом сгибая колено, то ли подпрыгнуть, перевернуться в воздухе и пройти остаток пути до самолета на руках, под пристальным взглядами отряда новых защитников Земли.

— Birds fly over the rainbow, — напевает он, слишком громко, чтобы его не услышал Фьюри. — Why then, oh why can't I?*

 

Закрытая дверь небольшого самолета бесшумно отъезжает в сторону, и Стив успевает выругаться — Старк все еще не завел двигатели — когда ему в лоб упирается дуло небольшого автомата. Горячий металл давит меж бровей так, что сковывает мышцы и в глазах пляшут цветные пятна, но в полутьме кабины он замечает распластанное по полу тело Старка и неподвижную Эль с дорожкой крови на подбородке. А после мир растворяется в бездонно-стальном, мертвом взгляде Зимнего Солдата.

— Давай же, Бак, — говорит Стив, стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрожал. — Если нужно это сделать — сделай сейчас. Другого способа нет, и я не стану сопротивляться. Даже поцелуй на прощание не попрошу. Ты заслужил жить как никто другой. Это не лучшая из судеб, но и не то, что было у тебя в ГИДРЕ. Я как-то научился жить без тебя — сможешь и ты.

Баки медлит, и Стив видит, как едва-едва подрагивают его руки.

— Я мог бы с этим жить, — продолжает он, но Баки совершенно глух. Он замер, судорожно сжимая оружие, и пальцы пляшут на черном металле. — Ну что такого в том, что твой любимый время от времени пытается тебя убить? У всех пар случаются проблемы. Даже если очень сильно любишь, иногда хочется свернуть шею.

Баки не слышит, и Стиву кажется, что он сидит в кинотеатре, где крутят старую, подернутую царапинами и темными пятнами, в сто раз увеличенную пленку, на которой палец Баки медленно давит на спусковой крючок. И, нет, он не собирается уклоняться.

Три выстрела в упор обжигают кожу на виске и заставляют дымиться прядь волос, а в глазах Баки нет ни капли сожаления или удивления, и только сквозь зубы прорывается тихий, нечеловеческий, утробный рык.

Баки медленно оседает на пол, прикрывая голову рукой, раскачивается из стороны в сторону, дрожа всем телом, и с каждой секундой вой становится громче, надсадней, пока в нем не прорывается: «Сти-и-ив!».

Стив бросается вперед, едва успевает открыть рот, желая выкрикнуть: «Я жив!», как его швыряет в другой конец небольшого салона. Эль Хоппер криво улыбается, так и не открыв глаза, размазывая по лицу свежую кровь.

— Глупый мальчишка, — шипит она, — его мозг выполнил программу. Адски сложно было сдвинуть руку хотя бы на дюйм. Теперь он уверен, что убил тебя. Будь милосерден, дай ему время зафиксировать окончание задания.

И тут Баки разгибается, словно пружина, с диким криком врубаясь в скрипнувший борт самолета.

— Держи же! — кричит Эль. — Ты точно воевал? Потому что я знала людей покруче тебя. Хватай, но молчи и не бей по голове.

Стив ловит сопротивляющееся тело в объятия, но вместо ответного встречает удар в челюсть, несколько — по корпусу, и весьма болезненный — коленом в пах.

Они сцепляются, как бешеные звери — Баки все еще не открывает глаз, в неосознанным порыве стараясь дотянуться до брошенного оружия, бешено вращает культей, как если бы пытался нашарить все те ножи, что скрываются у него за поясом и в карманах. А Стив от боли сложился пополам и бессловесно тянет одну и ту же мычащую ноту и с последним горестным «у-у-у!» бьет Баки под дых, а затем апперкотом под челюсть снизу. Левой. С левой его удар всегда слабее.

Баки оседает обмякшей грудой, но Стив мгновенно подставляет ладонь, чтобы он не грохнулся затылком об пол. Он дышит глубоко, с истеричными всхлипами, и Стив нащупывает пульс — сначала на запястье, после — губами на шее и виске.

— Мне снились брачные игры моржей, — стонет Старк, с трудом поднимаясь. — Так бы и сказал сразу, а то все «друг, друг».

— Мне казалось, ты умеешь управлять самолетом, — огрызается Стив, а Эль громко и драматично стонет, закатывая глаза.

Стив думает, что она отлично вписалась бы в команду, а затем представляет лицо Наташи, а вслед за этим — кошачью драку с шипением, выпущенными когтями и летящими клочками шерсти, у мусорного бака в переулке возле их старого бруклинского дома.

Его плечи трясутся от беззвучного смеха, и сколько он ни силится его сдержать — тот прорывается наружу, прыскает слюной изо рта, заставляет губы дрожать, колени слабеть и без того влажные ресницы — склеиваться от накопившихся слез.

— Сумеешь починить Капитана? — Старк все же занимает место в кресле пилота и недовольно морщится, трогая разбитую скулу.

— Невозможно. Кажется, брак производства, — Эль старается быть серьезной, но нервный смех сквозит и в ее словах. — Постарайся не утопить нас, Старк. Не слишком-то я доверяю чартерным рейсам в последнее время.

Господи, Стив хохочет так, что его, без сомнения, слышат даже рыбы на дне Индийского океана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пожалуй, самая известная из всех песен к старым кинофильмам, признанная лучшей песней столетия. Over the Rainbow в исполнении Джуди Гарленд из фильма «Волшебник страны Оз» (1939)


	14. Post-credits scenes

Быстрые двигатели и имя Старка открывают двери, стирают границы государств и решают проблемы. Но не все.

— Тони, если... — начинает Стив.

— Да-да, я в курсе...

Больше никто не произносит ни слова, а Баки во сне находит его ладонь, крепко сжимает и не отпускает до тех пор, пока шасси не касается посадочной площадки, и лицо у него спокойное, усталое и будто залито лучами закатного солнца, что пробивается сквозь неплотные тучи в теплый осенний день.

— Годзилла, может, как-нибудь выпьем? — оживает Старк, прежде чем в очередной раз поправить клочок махры на собственных бедрах и шагнуть из открывшегося люка на крышу Башни.

— Мистер Старк, я не пью. По крайней мере, в том смысле, который вы под этим подразумеваете.

— Упаси боже, естественно, нет. Но у меня есть ранчо в Техасе, и там давно пора снести несколько ветхих сооружений.

— Понадобится новое — обращайтесь. Хоппер, продажа и аренда недвижимости, не работаю только в Индиане. Телефон гуглится без проблем.

Стив прихватывает Эль под локоть, отводя к краю крыши:

— Думаю, я смогу передать Ванде письмо. Возможно, она согласится не закрываться от вас хотя бы раз в году. Выберите день и…

— Рождество, — быстро отвечает она. — Пусть будет Рождество. И послушай, если вы с Барнсом захотите заглянуть ко мне на пиво или виски — заранее позвоните. Я постараюсь уехать из штата как можно дальше. Надеюсь, он не обидится.

Когда-то белый, ободранный халат выглядит на ее плечах непробиваемой броней, и Стив глотает все заготовленные пустые фразы благодарности, пока она удаляется и исчезает за дверью лифта.

 

 * * *

 

 — Я отсосу тебе прямо здесь, — говорит Баки, прижимая его к стене бывшего кинотеатра.

Кажется, переулок стал еще темней и уже.

— Ох, здесь это и было... Чуть дальше, вон, где деревянные ящики. Кстати, вместо старой аптеки сейчас офис адвоката, там вряд ли получится.

— У нас еще много памятных мест, — ухмыляется тот и опускается на колени.

— Неплохо бы нам заглянуть кое-куда не по плану, — говорит Баки после того, как Стив мысленно благодарит изобретателя влажных салфеток на бывшем пустыре у бывшей обувной фабрики, превратившейся в жилой квартал. — Черт, у тебя слишком светлые штаны для такого мероприятия.

— Плевать, их уже ничем не испортишь. И, между прочим, здесь мы только целовались, так что это нечестно, а крышу мне сорвало в гараже у Длинного Дьюка, но там сейчас линия метро.

— Такое забудешь, как же, я потом три дня сидеть не мог, — фыркает Баки, и Стив улыбается всю дорогу, пока не остается на стреме возле одной из неприметных ржавых дверей в лабиринте старой нью-йоркской канализации, где Баки, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, взламывает дверной замок с намертво забитой скважиной.

— Ебаные диггеры, даже сюда добрались. А два года назад здесь не водились даже крысы. По счастью, я хорошо умею прятать ценные вещи.

В сумке Баки несколько десятков толстых пачек банкнот, цветные корочки паспортов, три пистолета с запасными магазинами и не меньше дюжины ножей разного размера.

— Оружие придется оставить,— резюмирует Стив. Это жестоко, словно отобрать плюшевого медвежонка у пятилетней девочки, но Баки тяжело вздыхает, любовно оглаживает металл и вновь заворачивает его в промасленные тряпки, пряча в тайник.

— Ну пожалуйста, мамочка, вот этот самый любимый ножичек. Мало ли... Стейк порезать, карандаши тебе заточить.

Черным острым лезвием с тяжелой, обернутой в кожу рукояткой можно без труда разделать гиппопотама, но Стив не в силах противостоять нарочито несчастному взгляду, поэтому поддерживает игру и кивает, вздыхая:

— Ты же будешь хорошим мальчиком? Иначе Санта не принесет тебе подарок.

— В жопу Санту. Я буду охрененно плохим. Как минимум ближайшие пару месяцев, а если мы немедленно не найдем отель, то прямо сейчас.

 

* * *

 

Портье «Блюющего слона» даже бровью не ведет, сгребает хрустящую сотню в ящик и расплывается в ехидной улыбке:

— За порчу мебели оплата отдельная.

Стив невозмутимо выкладывает по очереди еще три купюры:

— Кровать, кресло. Журнальный столик, я полагаю. Отсутствие телевизора все еще не проблема.

— Удачного уик-энда!— кричит им в спину портье, и Стив удивлен и слегка шокирован.

Сегодня вечер пятницы, и именно так могли бы провести его нормальные люди после прогулки по знакомым с детства местам, набрав пакеты любимой или незнакомой еды и пару упаковок пива, намереваясь не вылезать три ночи из постели, а в начале недели вернуться в скучный офис.

 

* * *

 

— Мы сможем забрать Доджера в понедельник, — говорит Стив. — Я успел созвониться с хозяином, пока ты был в душе.

— Эммм... Я надеялся, что он будет менее... Ну, не такой здоровенный.

— Ты полюбишь его. Доджер, познакомься, это Баки Барнс, мой... Мой! Баки, это Доджер, в честь «Бруклин Доджерс». Думаю, вы поладите.

Стив подносит раскрытый ноутбук близко-близко к лицу Баки, словно лаково-черный с длинным прямоугольным капотом и сверкающей серебром решеткой мощный «Петербилт» должен получше его разглядеть, потрогать и обнюхать. Баки с треском захлопывает крышку, бормоча:

— Надеюсь, он не слишком впечатлителен. То, что я собираюсь проделывать с тобой… Черт, ну почему нельзя было выбрать мотоцикл?

— Потому что это подходит лучше всего. Господи, Баки ты представляешь нас в семейном туристическом фургончике? Он же перевернется от первого... Вот этого вот...

Стив хватает Баки за полотенце, с силой тянет на себя, запускает руки во влажные волосы и притискивает так, что хлипкая спинка кресла с треском ломается под спиной. Он валится на прожженный предыдущими постояльцами ковер и звучно стукается затылком.

Баки непривычно гладко выбрит и пахнет свежестью и экзотическими фруктами, чего Стив никак не ожидал от десятицентовых пакетиков шампуня на полке в ванной. И от этого воздух вокруг нагревается, плывет, а пол качается, словно палуба корабля, попавшего в шторм.

— Третий этаж, — шепчет Баки, когда Стив закидывает ноги ему на талию и льнет так просяще, словно последние двадцать часов они не провели, испытывая на прочность друг друга и любую горизонтальную и вертикальную поверхность. — Если проломим пол, придется покупать весь отель. Не хочу обзаводиться недвижимостью в Нью-Йорке. Слишком дорого, хлопотно и — о-о-о, сделай так еще раз! — какие налоги.

— Трахаться будем или болтать?! — Стиву все равно, услышит ли его соседка напротив или сам президент за двести миль отсюда, и он стонет во весь голос и подается вперед, ни капли не волнуясь об общественном мнении и перекрытиях между этажами.

Право же, двадцать первый век имеет несомненные достоинства.

— Ладно, грузовик так грузовик, — усмехается Баки после. — В конце концов, прицеп у него больше, чем наша старая квартира. И, Стиви, я куплю душевую кабину. И камин. И, знаешь, такой огромный телевизор на стену.

  

* * *

 

— … как будто этим можно заниматься, только придумав себе пафосное имя…

— Я не против, должно же быть у человека хобби. Хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы ты снова начал рисовать. Слышал что-нибудь о «Лос-Хотас»? Боссы из наших бывших коллег, картель держит в страхе полстраны, похищают американцев ради выкупа и обожают подбрасывать трупы в людные места, а их младшенькие заставляют детей таскать наркоту через границу. И там таких «лосов» еще с десяток…

— Мексика?

— Угу, — кивает Баки. — Дешевая жизнь, вечные карнавалы, куча оружия и девчонки в таких коротких юбках, что кажется, будто без них. И, знаешь, я ведь терпеть не могу зиму.

— Я тоже, — Стив до отказа топит газ.

 

* * *

 

— Тройной эспрессо, чизбургер и галлон апельсинового сока.

— Баки, хватит валяться, мы хотели идти вместе.

— Но ты же пожалеешь инвалида?

— Инва… что? Кого?

— У меня руки нет, левой. Надеюсь, ты заметил.

— Не тот ли это инвалид, который так разогнался на трассе, что из кабины выдуло канистру воды? Тот, кто час назад чуть не разнес моей спиной стену, а позавчера держал на весу Доджера, пока я менял колесо? А… тот, который на спор перепил троих фермеров по дороге в Джорджтаун, положил на лопатки беднягу в Калифорнии, который — в десятый раз говорю, показалось! — слишком откровенно строил мне глазки, и тот, кто спустился по отвесной стене каньона только потому, что ему так захотелось? Вставай, Барнс, иначе, клянусь, получишь знатную трепку!

Баки часто моргает, откидывает длинную прядь с лица, кадык ходит ходуном под натянутой кожей, а после он улыбается широко, наконец-то впервые легко и солнечно, словно именно такого ответа и ждал, замерев от напряжения и до белых пятен прикусив нижнюю губу. И легкие Стива разворачиваются до предела, давно забытым глубоким, живительным вдохом, разгоняющим кровь и с детства сулящим «парень, ты поживешь еще немного».

Бешено колотящееся сердце успокаивается окончательно где-то близ Эль-Пасо.

 

* * *

 

— Послушай, — говорит Баки, — еще одно... Одетым ты похож на проповедника какой-то новомодной церкви. Преподобный Роджерс. Ничего не имею против, меня заводит такой контраст, но...

— Слишком выделяюсь, не то что лохматый бродяга из-под моста вроде тебя? — Стив прекрасно понимает, что сейчас произойдет. Деним не такой уж плотный материал, и он сейчас возносит молитву, чтобы Баки вовремя остановился, раздирая ткань на его коленях. Джинсы теперь выглядят так, словно их силой отняли у своры голодных псов, и Баки радостно улыбается, довольный своей работой:

— Вот теперь Мексика.

— Бороду не сбрею. Мексика.


End file.
